Two worlds meet as one
by Ikle Hannicans
Summary: When a young girl discovers she is not only born a Nephilim but a Witch as well, she is torn between becoming both a Shadowhunter a world she was raised in & learning who she could be as a witch. Forced to spy for the Clave, her 6th year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft & wizardry just got that little bit more difficult. Given the upcoming war and darkness that will soon follow
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own either Harry Potter or The Mortal Instruments**

Two worlds meet as one.

 _Through hells gates_

 _The ground shakes_

 _And valour wakes_

 _And so it begins_

 _Vengeance waits_

 _Fury reigns_

 _With all at stake_

 _And so it begins_

 _So it begins_

 _Where worlds collide_

 _Blood divides_

 _When darkness falls_

 _Fate calls_

 _This winter breath_

 _Taste of death_

 _Where iron meets flesh_

 _We'll take it all_

 _We'll take it all…_

 _So it begins_

It was a cold spring morning; the sun had barely making itself known upon the horizon. Wet drew covered the ground and the beautiful landscape that was known as Idris, not a soul could be seen, not a soul could be heard. However that didn't mean that no one was around; take one individual for example currently curled up in a light blanket sitting right outside her windowsill.

She was mentally preparing herself for the day that lay ahead; the day she knew would change everything because if this week or month in fact had been any indication she was in for one hell of a task, one hell of a year.

A soft knocking sound dragged her out of her thoughts and back to reality

"Come in" she softly answered her adoptive mother of sorts

"Hannah dear" she said peering in the door, a look of sadness lingered in her features "Please tell me you got some sleep"

Hannah shrugged "Here and there" she answered "But better than none"

She sighed at the young women before her "They are here for you dear"

Every nerve in Hannah's body tensed, she slowly got to her feet and dropped the blanket back onto her bed. She was of course already dressed to face the day, ready to face her fate.

"I'll bring your trunk dear" Mrs Lightwood told her before Hannah herself could make any move towards it

"Thanks" she said with a weak smile

"Just" Mrs Lightwood started to say, pausing to catch her breath "Just be careful"

"I always am" Hannah told her softly placing one of her hands over her shaking ones "Besides, it's the duty of our people" she reminded her

"I don't care about duty" her Mrs Lightwood scoffed "I care about you"

Hannah's face darkened slightly as she removed her hand "I am a Shadowhunter; my duty is to the Nephilim and my country…. Once upon a time you understood that"

"That was before they shipped you off to some foolish school on a fool's errand" Mrs Lightwood snapped

"You see it as a fool's errand, I see it as following the life I know my mother would like for me to experience…. Her life, her world" Hannah said through her teeth

"Please" she said "Can we not have this fight again… not now"

Hannah felt her shoulders drop, felt the anger drift away "I'll see you in the winter holidays" she said trying to turn the conversation around. She didn't want to leave them waiting anymore longer then she had, she had a deadline after all.

"Wait" Mrs Lightwood told her taking a hold of her forearm "Have… have you said goodbye"

She gave her another sad smile "It isn't our style, besides he said all he needed too last night" one lone tear making its way down her cheek

"Oh sweetheart" Mrs Lightwood said brokenly, having no reassuring words to tell her

"It's fine, I don't need the added distraction" Hannah informed her "I need to focus on a great deal of other things right now"

"Speaking of which" she said only just remembering who was downstairs waiting

"I'm going" Hannah said leaving her adoptive mother behind without another look, fasten her cloak as she descended the stairs

"I'm ready when you are boys" Hannah told the guards quietly waiting for her at the front door. Her easy going and playful masked very much back in place, she would play the role she was raised to play.

A Shadowhunter, A Nephilim, A Witch and a spy for the Clave.

 _ **It all began just over six years ago….**_

A frightened small petit girl sat in a cold lonely corridor, her small legs not quite reaching the ground from the bench where she was perched. No one had told her what was going on, let alone where her father was. All she knew was that both her father and herself had been dragged from their country home by guards of the Council and she hadn't seen him since, which was a little over three days ago now.

She had never been so confused and frightened in all her life… well apart from the day she performed accidental magic.

"Scared Child?" A man asked appearing out of thin air.

In all of her visits to Alicante she had never seen such a man, let alone anyone quite like him. He was very tall, with a long lean body. He appeared to be wear some kind of makeup and if she wasn't mistaken glitter as well. His chose of clothing however was… unique. But that wasn't what drew Hannah to him, it was his bight cat like eyes.

"Should I be" she asked sitting up straight now

He chuckled to himself "Aren't you as cute as a button" He said mostly to himself "I'm a Warlock" he told her taking a seat beside her

"I'm a…" She started to say before he interrupted with "Witch" which made her look both shocked and confused

"I sensed your magic before I even sat down button" he told her with a kind smile "Nothing to be frightened off" he told her "You have a very rare gift young one"

"Were not allowed to talk about my magic" she whispered at him looking around pure fight on her face now

He looked both sad and disappointed now, all playfulness gone from his face "You my dear are one of a kind, there has never been someone such as yourself and I drought there will be another"

Hannah wouldn't look at him now, she focused her eyes on her shaking hands

"It's ok Button, no one can hear us" He told her gesturing around the empty corridor "Is you mummy a witch?" he questioned "I do after all know a few things about the subject" he told her flashing his cat-like eyes once more in her direction

Looking around the corridor once more she decided to answer the strange Warlock "My Daddy tells me wonderful stories about the beautiful Witch that he once fell in-love with while he was working in the London Institute"

"Are they just stories?" he asked

She shook her head "No" she looked up at him now with her icy blue eyes "She knew how to practice and control her magic… she was a real witch" she looked back at her hands "I'm not allowed to use my magic… I did once… it was scary"

"Magic is scary" he reassured her "It just takes lots of practice to harness" he conjured up a rose and handed it to her "It really can be a beautiful thing" he twisted his hands and stunk the rose, first turning it gold and lacing it through a thin gold chain "For you" he said placing it around her neck "A reminder that something so scary can also be pure"

"Thank you" she said gently touching the small rose, she looked up at him once more "Will the Clave be mad at my daddy?"

"Perhaps" he answered "I believe he broke one of their laws"

"He broke many" she whispered "But it was all for me! He wanted to protect me"

"I'm sure he did Button" he said patting her hand

"Are they going to take my magic away from me?" she asked

"Never!" he said sounding shocked

"But I'm not a true Shadowhunter! I'm not even a true witch" she said crying now "Daddy said if they found out they would take me away from him and take away what little he had left of my mummy… my magic"

"They cannot take away your magic" he told her trying to claim her down "I wouldn't let them even if they tried"

"Really" she asked through tears

"That is why I'm here Button, to speak on behalf of you" he said with a small smile

"Magnus Bane" a deep male voice said interrupting them "We are ready for the girl"

He gave a stiff nod and got to his feet, holding out his large hand for her to take "Come on Button, I've got you"

He led her into a large room, which looked oddly like a courtroom. Right down to the panel of judges at the front of the room, with two large wooden chairs in the middle of an empty space. Clearly for the pair of them

Holding her little head high she started to make her way to her chair, to her fate. Oddly enough with Magnus Bane at her side, he made her feel safe and somewhat protected.

"Magnus Bane" I deep voice of a man stated once they reached their chairs

"The one and only" he shot back with a smirk

"And your hear to speak on behalf of the child?" the man ask

He must be the Consul Hannah thought

"I have a name" Hannah shot back as if feeling the need to defend herself, they were addressing the fact like she wasn't even here

"Button" Magnus hissed

"The girls name is button" A confused lady asked looking shocked and appalled

"My name is Hannah Ravenheart" Hannah stated, sticking her chin up in pride

"We know who you are Miss Ravenheart" The Consul said giving her a stern look "Mr Bane is simply hear to speak on behalf of you, he is your representative" he shot a look at Magnus now "How you came about such a task I'll never know, but be that as it may you are here now"

"We Warlocks do have a tendance to hear things…" Magnus kindly stated "However Miss Ravenheart is both Shadowhunter and Witch so it's only fitting that she be represented by both parties"

"So it has been confirmed" The lady asked "The child possesses magic?"

Hannah took a step back now, not liking the way each and every single person was watching her extremely closely

"Yes" Magnus answered placing a comforting soft hand on her shoulder "She doesn't however have control over her magic, she needs to be trained. She needs to be taught how to control it, much like her Shadowhunter abilities"

"May I see your markings child" a cold soft voice said in her head making her jump and squeak "My apologies" the voice said again

A man dressed in an old parchment coloured rob stepped forward out of the shadows; Hannah knew from her readings that he was a Silent Brother

"My name is Zachariah" He told her holding out a hand for hers

Slowly Hannah placed her left shaky hand in his large cold one, he ever so slowly started to examine her Shadowhunter runes and markings

"She is very fascinating" Brother Zachariah told Magnus "Such a rare gifted child"

"How is it even possible" One of the council members spoke out

"We are yet to know" The silent brother answered his question "The brothers are currently going over every archive as we speak, she will need to be examined fully of course"

"Naturally" The Consul stated

Hannah snacked back her hand now and held is close to her shaking body. She was feeling slightly light headed listening to all the adults around her, listening to them shot of theories

"Hannah breath" Magnus told her coming into view, he was kneeling down in front of her now blocking out the rest of the room which only just came back into focus

It only took her a second to notice that it wasn't her shaking but the room itself

"Breath" he told her again making her look at him with one of his hands "Just concentrate on me, nothing else" he said demonstrating taking deep breaths in and deep breaths out "That's it" he told her once the room had started to slowly stop moving "That's a good girl, just you and me"

"I'm sorry" she whispered, fear lacing her voice

"Its fine" he told her calmly "No one was hurt, it'll all be fine"

Every Shadowhunter in the room was looking at her with such fear

"That's too much power for once small child to have" yelled a Council member

"Think of the potential" another stated

"It's not natural" a ladies voice could be heard

"She is way too dangerous to have wondering about" Another voice could be heard

"Enough!" Magnus yelled at them, using his own magic to amplify his voice "Your scaring the poor girl"

And sure enough tears could be seen streaming down her face

"Surly there is a way to control her power" A lady snapped at the Consul

"You'll do no such thing" Magnus snapped "She is as much a child of Lilith as she is you precious Nephilim"

"She is a treat" The lady snapped back at him "It doesn't matter what blood line she comes from, she is an unknown threat and should be treated as such!"

"If you so much a harm one hair on her beautiful head you'll have to face the wrath of the warlock community" Magnus snarled "Besides she is only a treat if she isn't trained!"

"Enough!" The Consul yelled "Both of you"

The whole room was deadly silent now, even Hannah had stopped her crying

"As Mr Bane stated she is both a Shadowhunter and a witch, how she came to poses such magical ability is something that we will ALL have to determine as of today. As for her magical abilities and the threat she possesses that too is also something we will determine in time, once we have a better understanding. There is no point making rash decisions about a topic we know nothing about, we must first understand her before we can make any further plans"

"She'll need to be trained" Magnus once again stated

"Are you volunteering yourself?" The Consul asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yes" Magnus stated seriously "I have a few contacts within the Wizarding community"

"Then I'm sure we can see to it that she gets transferred to the New York Institute" The Consul informed him "I'm sure the Lightwoods wouldn't mind having another young child being left in their care"

"No Sir" A couple answered together

"From there Mr Bane you'll have access to Miss Ravenheart during the night for she still has to undergo her Shadowhunter training like normal" The Consul informed both parties "This also gives the Silent Brothers a chance to examine her" He told Zachariah

He rose to his feet "I believe we shall leave all matters here for today, address the remaining topics in the morning"

"What about my Dad" Hannah yelled stepping out of Magnus's reach

"Your fathers fate is not yet decided Child" He answered giving her a sad sympathetic look

She was unsure for how long she stood there, in the middle of the room with tears streaming down her face. She just felt a pair of strong arms pick her up and hold her close, she felt the soft rhythmic feeling of him humming to her and telling her everything was going to be ok. And it was that feeling of such safety and security that she allowed herself to fall asleep in the safety of Magnus Banes arms as he carried her out of the building and out of the city…. And into her new life.

Months had passed from that fateful day in front of the council, she had been shipped off to the New York institute which was already home to three other children around her age.

Isabelle and Alec Lightwood and Jace Wayland

Just like her Jace was an orphan taking in by Mr and Mrs Lightwood after the death of his father.

Ever since moving in she kept to herself mostly, between classes with Hodge her new teacher and lessons with Magnus every evening she didn't have the energy to play with the other children. Not that she found herself wanting to, sure she herd their laughter drift about the walls and at times she found herself wanting to join them… but then she remembered the fear of every single adult Shadowhunter she had come into contact with and it was the last thing she wanted… for them to also be scared of her and to think she was a freak.

So she kept to herself and trained with them only when Hodge ordered it, he too was curious about her and tried not to work her too hard for fear her magic might kick in.

Her magical training was however improving; there had been less and less accidents lately. The last one being accidently turning Magnus's cat Pink for three weeks which seemed to be a breaking point for the poor warlock. His dear friend suggested that perhaps given that her mother was a witch that he should think about finding her a magical wand to help harness her magical power.

Magnus spent weeks traveling from country to country to find the perfect wandmaker, a man in Germany was able to use Adamas (The holy material used for Seraph Blades) and intricate it into a wand fit only for her. It worked as both a wand and a Stele

Since then she has had little to no accidents.

She has also received little to no information about her father, till today. A Council official had stopped by the institute to pass along the information about his exile, he did however decide to take another root and take his own life… leaving her well and truly an Orphan.

She had spent the whole day hiding in the greenhouse crying her poor little heart out, every time someone would call her name she would be a quiet as a mouse not wanting to be found. However she knew that wouldn't last, Jace had found her at long last.

He didn't say anything, he didn't have to. All he did was pull her into his side and wrap his small arms around her small frame, he didn't say a think for the many hours she cried into his chest, he didn't say a think while she softly cried herself to sleep in his arms.

He did however carry her downstairs and tucked her away into his bed, so that she too would feel comfortable and not alone.

From that day Jace would always be at her side, either in silence or annoying her to the point she would finally talk to him. And where Jace was Alec would follow, so she had little to no choice to be surround by the three of them (Because Isabelle would always tag along)

Not once did they make her feel unwanted or a freak, if anything she now felt like she had a home… or at least a place where she belonged.

"Where do you disappear to at night?" Jace asked her one afternoon while the pair of them laid about in the library finishing their daily readings

This question made Hannah sit up right

"I mean Hodge told us you are receiving special training every night" Jace said sitting up also "He told us it was an order sent by the Clave"

Once Jace saw that she was going to give him little to know information because let's face it every time he asked personal questions she would shut him out all over again. He knew where she was coming from, hell he still does the same thing to Alec but he thought they were different… they were both orphans

Sighing he laid back down "Never mind" he told her "I just thought friends tell each other these sorts of things"

"Where friends?" Hannah asked looking at him now, she had never had friends before

"Why wouldn't we be" he asked sitting up once more "we're all your friends"

"I've never had friends before" Hannah told him wrapping her arms around herself in comfort

"Me either" Jace confessed "But Alec and Izzy gave me little to no choice" he said with a heartfelt smile

"I" Hannah started to say "I've been getting training every night by a Warlock"

"Magical training?" he asked with his head tilted to the side in thought

"Yes" Hannah answered nodding

"Huh" he said "Thought as much" he replied once again laying back down

"That's it?" Hannah asked taking about by his reaction, or lack of one "You're not… scared of me?"

"Should I be?" he asked looking up at her now, the playfulness now gone from his face

"No" she blurted out, not liking the thought of losing him as a friend

"Then I won't be" Jace said going back to his book "Besides" he said after a few moments of silence "I don't scare easy" he said with a large smile on his face

A smile Hannah couldn't help but return "Thank you Jace" she said laying back down with her head on his tummy (He really did make for a better pillow then the floor)

"Jace, Hannah" Mrs Lightwood said coming into the room "We've been summoned back to Alicante"

They both quickly rose to their feet "When do we leave?" Jace asked

"Within the hour" Mrs Lightwood answered "The Consul requested a meeting with Hannah"

"With me?" Hannah asked shocked "But I've been good! And I haven't done any magic outside of my training… and and!"

"Hannah" Mrs Lightwood said resting a claiming hand on her shoulder "You aren't in any trouble"

"I'm not" Hannah asked sounding relieved

"Go pack your bags" Mrs Lightwood told them "We haven't much time"

The pair of them rushed back to their living quarters, throwing bits and pieces into a bag. Hannah stopped and looked over at her desk, now littered with books, random bits of paper but what drew her eyes to it was all the photos and drawings she had collected over the past few weeks. All her memories of her new home, her friends.

What if she doesn't get to come back? What is she is shipped off to another institute. Making a snap decision she collect them all off her desk, placing them neatly into a box for safe keeping. That way no matter where she went she would always be able to keep them with her.

"Ready?" Alec asked from her doorway

After quickly stuffing her box into her bag she was well and truly ready "As ready as I'm going to be"

Alec stopped her by taking her hand "Are you alright?" he asked seriously

"I'm fine Alec" Hannah said trying to give him a weak smile "Just thinking about my dad and having to go back there"

"Oh" he said dropping her hand "Perhaps Izzy can cheer you up"

"Really, I'm fine" she told him leaving her room, if anything she was anything but fine.

Once the family had arrived in Alicante Hannah had to accompany Mr and Mrs Lightwood back to the very same building she had her last meeting with the Council, only this time the room was a lot small. In fact it only had one large table with six chairs of one side and four on the other.

Hannah spotted Magnus Bane sitting in one of the four, he smiled up at her once she entered "Button" he said pulling her into a crushing hug "Didn't think I'd leave you to this lot alone did you?"

"Never" she replied taking a seat next to his, leaving the Lightwoods to fill the remaining two

"Miss Ravenheart" The Consul said addressing her "I've received many wonderful reports about you since we last spoke, both Hodge and Mr Bane have expressed how quickly you learn and your willingness to do so"

"A wonderful pupil" Magus told her with a smile

"I've called you here today to both offer you a wonderful opportunity and to give you your very first task in serving the Clave" he continued "The Silent Brothers have studied your magic and its origan" he said placing a file in front of her "That's everything we know about your mother and her life before having you"

Hannah flipped open the first page and for the first time she saw a photo of the beautiful Witch her father kept telling her stories about 'Heather Nott' her name read

"She came from a very long pureblood family in England" The Consul told her "She went to a school very much like our academy, it was there was she was taught how to use and practice magic"

"You want me to go there?" Hannah stated, it wasn't a question

He passed her two letters "We received these or should we say Magnus did, they are your acceptance letters into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

"You don't want to teach me anymore?" she asked looking hurt

"Button sweetie there is only so much I can personally teach you" he told her taking her hand "I'm a warlock, they can teach you far better things then I can. They can teach you how to use your magic and how to reach your full potential" he gave her a smile "Besides you might be able to teach me a thing or two once you come home for holidays"

"So I'll still be able to see Jace, Alec and Izzy" she asked the Consul looking slightly excited now

"At the end of every year during break you'll be able to return to your home at the institute, where you'll continue your Shadowhunter training" The Consul answered

"How is this a task" Hannah asked a serious look on her face now, she wanted to know the catch

"There is a man, a professor that the Council would like for you to keep a close eye on" he answered "His name is Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of this school" The Consul hander her a much thicker file "We know you are young and we understand this is such a large task for someone your age but there really isn't anyone quite like you, you are the only one for the task"

"So I just have to watch him and report anything back to the Clave?" she asked looking at the thick file

"Exactly" he answered "But remember Miss Ravenheart, no one can know your true intent or your true origin is that understood?"

"Ok" she answered thinking over his statement, so keeping to myself and not letting anyone in… she had gotten some practice of that over the past few months

"This man has become way to confident and believes himself above the law" The Consul explains "He doesn't take the accords seriously, so he must be monitored"

Hannah looked to Magnus for advice "Apart from the spying (At which point he glared at the Consul) it's an amazing opportunity"

"Alright" Hannah said looking at the Lightwoods "I'll do it" she said sounding unsure

"You'll return home to us every summer" Mrs Lightwood said giving her a caring smile "And you can write to us all as often as you can, tell us all about the wonderful things you're learning"

"When do I leave?" Hannah asked sadly

"A week from today" The Consul answered pointing at the first letter

'September the 1st 11am'

"You are to watch and observe, you are in no way in interfere" He told her

"Yes Consul" She answered, once again looking to Magnus for guidance


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own either Harry Potter or The Mortal Instruments**

Hannah's life from that day forward had changed drastically, she used all her time and energy to focus of both her studies. For years she had kept to herself sticking to books and her studies never once drawing the attention of her peers, which being sorted into Slytherin house made being easy

She had learnt a great deal about her mother's family, she even had a cousin in her year and house that didn't even know she existed.

Every summer she would return home, return home to Jace. Being away at school made things hard, she would receive a letter from him weekly like clockwork. They had made a promise on the faithful day she left to write every week without fail, and after all these years they had stuck to it. Jace promised they'd be there for each other no matter what and that wasn't changing now, he promised himself the day she cried herself to sleep in his arms that he would protect her no matter what.

Their relationship both blossomed and was strained with her 'mission'

 _ **First Year**_

Went by rather fast, she learnt most about herself and her family during this year. Thirsty for knowledge and understanding, if she understood where she came from she would have a better understanding about who she was.

She had little to report about Dumbledore that year, most of the information she passed onto the Clave was at the end of her first year when Harry Potter had once again killed Voldemort.

 _ **Second Year**_

Muggle-borns where being paralysed left right and centre, she had gone to Magnus about what lurked within the school and it was his helpful information was what helped Hannah pass along to Hermione Granger, because of her Hermione ended up with the right book and the right reference regarding the Basilisk

Dumbledore was momentarily removed from his position as headmaster because of the information she was sending to the Clave, they took action against the Ministry and they had no choice but to remove him from the school.

 _ **Third Year**_

Hannah came into contact with her first downworlder apart from Magnus, she met her first werewolf, Professor Lupin. It took all her training to remain claim and collected, needless to say the Clave was less than happy to receive the news about a werewolf teaching children, and it took them a little longer to have the problem disposed of.

Hannah has started to have mixed and very confusing feelings about Jace, as Magnus liked to teased she had a crush. She was becoming more aware of him and her feelings, any and all contacted seemed to make her blush.

 **Forth Year**

The Tri-wizard terminate returned to the wizarding schools, bringing along with it two other schools that now cluttered the halls of Hogwarts. Making her job to stay unnoticed rather hard, as the years dragged on it was becoming more and more difficult.

She was forced to return home for the Christmas holidays for the first time, the Clave felt a ball would draw to much attention to herself. In high sight that was true, I would be hard to cover up her Shadowhunter runes in a dress as well as the fact she'd been asked to the ball by four attractive Russian boys.

Jace felt bad for her missing such a large event at school he decorated the green house with twinkle lights and had a little ball of their own. That was the night they shared their first real kiss, the first time they each shared their feelings for the other.

During her break she had finally gotten the hang of wandless magic, all her practice with Magnus had well and truly paid off. She had even started to use it in her Shadowhunter training, using it in hand to hand combat or throwing her opponent back with one hit of a long staff or hand

Upon returning to finish off her 4th year brought on the return of Voldemort himself, leaving both the Wizarding world and the Nephilim's in a worldwide panic.

This was also the year that Hannah and Jace had their first real fight about her returning to school to finish out her 5th year, she had no choice in the matter even if she didn't wish to return.

The Clave gave the order, so she must live by it.

 _ **Fifth Year**_

Brought the rain of Dolores Umbridge and another temporary removal of Dumbledore, which funnily enough wasn't the Clave's doing.

This was also the year of her undoing, the year the Order of the Phoenix found out her true heritage. Dumbledore had always known, he had known about it before she even set foot in his school. Snape came across her makings in one of his potions classes and last but not least Hermione Granger confronted her one night in the library after she saw her stele.

 _ **Which brings us back to two weeks ago… and the point at which our real story begins**_

Hannah and Jace where enjoying each other's company out in the long grass that surround the field around the wondrous Glass City. They were both hiding out from Alec and Isabelle, having some much needed alone time.

Hannah had her head rested on Jace's chest, she could feel the slow rise and fall of his chest. The warm sun beating down on her and Jace as she felt him softly rubbing her back, lulling her off to sleep because let's face it she hadn't slept well in months.

"I don't want you to go back" she heard Jace say

She sighed, they had been having this discussion for over a year now and nothing had changed "Can we not talk about this now?" she asked him

"I'm not looking for a fight" he stated "It's just getting harder and harder to say good bye"

She opened her eyes now and looked at him "I know" she softly face cupping his cheek "But you and I both know I have orders"

"We could run away together" he told her playfully

"Ha!" Hannah laughed "you and me both know Izzy and Alec would never let us, besides you love being a Shadowhunter to much"

"This is true" he said with a cocky smile "I'm just so damn good at it, one would say… it's in my blood"

That comment earned him a playful hit

"What?" he said "You know it was funny, you know you find me down right hilarious"

"Your just lucky I love you" Hannah said half-hearted manor

He froze "You love me" he asked sitting up now

"Am… am I not allowed to" she asked scared now "Because I do… mean it that is"

She was looking down at her hands now

"Hannah" Jace said, not getting a response so she took her face in both his hands "Hannah" he said once more getting her to look at him "I love you too… how could I not after everything you and I have been through together. You know more about me than anyone else in my life and that includes Alec, you complete me… always have" He lent forward and kissed her softly now, placing all his feelings and unspoken words into that one kiss

"JACE!" They heard an irritated Isabelle yell "HANNAH!"

"By the angle" Jace cursed

"Over here Isabelle" he yelled back, making no effort to move or to let go of Hannah

"See I told you they would be out here" Isabelle snapped, clearly talking to Alec

"No you just said they had left the city, you didn't say where they had gone" Alec's sarcastic remark could be heard

"There you two are" Isabelle said coming into view "We hate to interrupt"

"Oh but Isabelle you love interrupting" Jace said sarcastically

"That's not the point" she said crossing her arms

"The city is on lock down" Alec said interrupting his sister and Parabatai bicker

"Why?" Hannah said sitting up now

"Four wizards appeared in the town centre" he said looking at her "I believe they are here to have a word with you"

"Wizards" Hannah said getting to her feet

"The Clave is also looking for you" Isabel told her "We were ordered to come find you"

Without speaking Jace reached out and took Hannah's small hand in one of his large ones, giving her a tight squeeze in understanding.

Using a trick Magnus taught her she took Jace long, disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Leaving the Lightwood children alone in the clearing

"And they just left us!" Isabel yelled "They just left us!"

Meanwhile in the heart of the city Hannah and Jace's feet touched down on the coble stone, as soon as they did both hit the ground running, neither letting go of the others hand as they did.

"There you two are" Mrs Lightwood scaled them once they reached the council chambers "Half the city is out looking for you both"

"Well we are here now" Jace answered

"Who are they and what do they want" Hannah asked cutting over the pair

"Albus Dumbledore is here to have a word with you and the Consul" Mr Lightwood said interrupting

"The headmaster is here" Hannah said sounding confused

"The Council is waiting" he told her nodding towards a door "We thought it best to wait for you"

Both Hannah and Jace made their way towards it

"Jace" Mr Lightwood began

"Where I go he goes" Hannah cut him off "I won't go in there without him, or Magnus"

"Ask and you shall receive Button" said the voice of the one and only Magnus

"Magnus" Hannah said relieved, throwing her arms around him

"Shall we?" he asked her while nodding at the door

"Lets" she said taking Jace's hand once again

Jace was just watching the warlock in question, he had never met him up until today. He had heard Hannah speak many stories of him, she would babble on about Magnus for hours but he had never laid eyes on him till now.

He had always felt somewhat threatened by the Warlock, for having such a large part in Hannah's life that he could never be a part of however now that he had seen the way he looks at her, held her to himself like… like a caring parent

"Mr Wayland" Magnus said with a knowing smirk

"Bane" Jace said giving him a friendly nod

Hannah took a deep breath and led her weird little family inside; she was shocked at the four wizards standing before her. Completely forgetting about the rest of the Council that surrounded them; their main and only focus was on Hannah.

Hannah approached them looking from one face to the other "Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, Moody and Mr Weasley" she said addressing each and every one of them, Mr Weasley looked shocked she even knew who he was, but after the past five years she would be more shocked if she didn't know his name

"You are either very brave or very stupid to have come all the way here to Alicante, uninvited to boot" Hannah told Dumbledore "Gryffindor's have always been known to be rather reckless"

"You would do well to hold your tong missy" Moody snapped

Hannah simply smirked "I believe it is you who has to watch what they are saying Mad Eye Moody" she said gesturing to the Shadowhunter's around her, Jace in particular with his Seraph Blade at the ready

"We came here to simply talk" Dumbledore told her and the rest of the room "We come with a request"

"Then let's talk" Hannah said conjuring up a chair for every individual wandlessly

"Look at the button" Magnus said taking a chair "You're getting stronger"

"Thanks" she said with a true smile

"Perhaps stronger than some of us first for sought" Snape told the headmaster softly

The Consul wordlessly joined the makeshift group and took the one remaining chair that was clearly meant for him, he was after all the leader of the shadowhunter's

"What brings you to our home" The Consul asked "So informally"

"We are truly sorry about that" Dumbledore said addressing the Consul "We had little time and no options"

"The Dark Lords forces are growing stronger each and every day, it's only a matter of time before it manages to seep its way into the castle" Severus Snape told her and the Consul

"You're afraid it already has" Magnus said stating a fact "You wouldn't be here desperately otherwise"

"I'm afraid so" Dumbledore answered "We need to protect the students at all costs"

"Don't you mean Potter" Hannah snapped watching the headmaster closely "You mean to protect Potter"

"He is a main concern yes" Dumbledore answered truthfully "But I feel as if the castle itself is at risk"

"What do you expect of Miss Ravenheart" The Consul asked

"We simple need her to keep a close watch over the Slytherin Students, they are the ones at greater risk to be convinced to join Voldemort" Dumbledore answered "I want her to do what she does best" he said with a knowing look at her "But most importantly I want you to join us, to come fight with the Order help us prevail"

"Absolutely not" Jace snapped

"Jace" Hannah hissed at the same time the Consul snapped "Mr Wayland"

"You want to use her as your puppet, fight the fight you're so unwilling to do so" Jace told the old man "I'll not let her die for an old fool like you"

"Mr Wayland you will hold your tong or leave this room" The Consul snapped "You are only here at Miss Ravenheart's request"

"Yes Consul" Jace answered while crossing his arms

"I wish to form an alliance" Dumbledore told the Consul "Between my kind and yours, surly Miss Ravenheart can help mend that bridge"

"Your kind have been killing each other for centuries without our help, I hardly see why you need our help all of a sudden" The Consul stated

"Because I believe our courses will soon be one in the same" Dumbledore answered "We have been hearing whispers of a name, a name I believe means something to your kind…. Valentine"

Every Shadowhunter in the room stiffened

"It's not possible" Could be heard whispered about the room

"One of our sources heard such a name within the very inner circle of Voldemort's followers" Dumbledore continued "I believe such an alliance would be catastrophic to all human kind, Witch Warlock Wizard Nephilim or every…. Downworlder or Mundane"

"That name has been whispered a lot lately" Magnus informed the group "Becoming more and more known around the Downworlder community"

"You simply need me to spy for you" Hannah ask "You believe the Slytherin children know anything"

"I believe the children of deatheaters might" Dumbledore answered

"Malfoy" Hannah stated

"That is a possibility" Snape informed her

"The Council will need to deliberate" The Consul told them "We will find you accommodation for the evening till we have reached a decision, until then none of you are permitted to leave the city" he said getting to his feet

Hannah watched as the Consul approached a couple of guards, she had a feeling one of those orders was to watch her. She then watched Jace rise to his feet and storm out of the room, leaving her with no option but to chase after him

"Jace!" Hannah yelled running down the steps "Please wait up" he refused to listen so she decided to make him.

With another puff of smoke she appeared in front of him, giving him no time to react as she graved his arm and lead him away

"Never do that again" He snapped once they were alone

"You left me with no choice" she snapped back

"There is always a choice" he yelled "There is always a choice"

"No for us there isn't Jace" Hannah said calmly "Once we are born into this life… once we chose this life its serve the Clave, serve our people… we make the choice to protect and serve"

"But that's the thing Hannah" Jace told her "Here you are prancing around playing both sides"

"Both sides?" she asked confused

"There comes a point where you have to pick us vs. them!" Jace yelled red in the face "I can't sit here every day waiting... hoping you'll come back... only to have it thrown back in my face"

"Jace" she said trying to reach out for his arm, only to have him rip it out of her grasp

"You're a Shadowhunter or a witch" he told her "you can't be both"

"But I am both! You and the clave cannot make me choose, do you not see that! They sent me to Hogwarts to begin with!" She yelled back "I'm doing my Nephilim duty and serving the Clave in how they see fit, isn't that what it's all about"

"But you're going to get yourself killed Hannah" he told her just about heartbroken

"Says the most reckless person I know" she shot back

"Please" he pleaded now. She had never seen him like this, so small... so broken... so fragile... "Don't go"

"Jace I don't think the choice is up to me" she told him looking like she was about to break down crying

"Hannah" he said reaching for her

"You don't think that I'd love nothing more than to stay in New York with you?" she said crying now "But clearly you don't get that… you don't understand or try! Asking me to choose between being a witch and being a Shadowhunter is like me asking you to leave the Clave, to turn your back on who you are" she took a deep breath and moved away from him "I love you, but you can't force me to make this choice"

"It's not a hard choice… It's them or me" He pleaded

"You're asking me to give up my magic?" she asked

"I'm asking you not to take the job, I'm begging you not to return to that school… I forbid it" he told her sternly

"You forbid it…." She hissed

"I'm your damn boyfriend or as good as and I'm telling you, you are not going to take this foolish mission and get yourself killed" he snapped

"I'm spying on children!" she snapped "While perfectly safe at Hogwarts, how the hell will I get myself killed?"

"I have a bad feeling about this" He explained

"And I have a horrible feeling every time you tell me your going out hunting with Alec" Hannah reasoned "This is no different… but it is our job"

"Just because your going doesn't mean I have to like it" he growled

"I don't expect you to" she told him "But don't think this is any less hard on me because it isn't"

"I can't say goodbye to you again" He explained

"Then don't" she said wrapping her arms around him "We won't say goodbye, we'll just have tonight"

Jace slowly lent down and kissed her softly; expressing all his feelings he couldn't bring himself to say.

Soon the kiss became hotter and heated, both parties needing the other as much as each other. Needed this moment, this last chance to savour each other. The way they feel, the way they needed their counterpart… they would express their love in the only way they had left.

Tonight they became one; they became both man and women. Together in their secret spot in the long grass outside the Wayland estate.

Later that evening they both silently made their way back to the Lockwood home hand in hand, neither one wanting to break the wonderful piece that rested over them.

Once they arrive home all four Lockwood's where patiently waiting their arrival in the sitting room

"Were have you two been" Mrs Lockwood snapped "We have all been waiting hours"

Jace raised an eyebrow at her

"I needed time" Hannah told her

"They have reached their decision" Mr Lockwood informed them

Hannah nodded "I'll go and pack my things" she answered

"How did you know" Alec asked before she had a chance to leave

"Because" Hannah said looking at them all now with sad eyes "It is my duty"

"I'm so over all this bloody duty crap" Jace snapped as he left the room

She too took that as her queue to leave the room.

Hours later, once her room and trunk was once again packed Hannah snuggled herself up in her blanket that smelled strongly of Jace. A few lone tears would softly fall, memories of last night played over and over again in her mind… it was as if they were letting each other go… as if they had said goodbye one last time.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own either Harry Potter or The Mortal Instruments**

A soft knocking sound dragged her out of her thoughts and back to reality

"Come in" she softly answered her adoptive mother of sorts

"Hannah dear" she said peering in the door, a look of sadness lingered in her features "Please tell me you got some sleep"

Hannah shrugged "Here and there" she answered "But better than none"

She sighed at her niece "They are here for you dear"

Every nerve in Hannah's body tensed, she slowly got to her feet and dropped the blanket back onto her bed. She was of course already dressed to face the day, ready to face her fate.

"I'll bring your trunk dear" Mrs Lightwood told her before Hannah herself could make any move towards it

"Thanks" she said with a weak smile

"Just" Mrs Lockwood started to say, pausing to catch her breath "Just be careful"

"I always am" Hannah told her softly placing one of her hands over her shaking ones "Besides, it's the duty of our people" she reminded her

"I don't care about duty" Mrs Lightwood scoffed "I care about you"

Hannah's face darkened slightly as she removed her hand "I am a Shadowhunter; my duty is to the Nephilim and my country…. Once upon a time you understood that"

"That was before they shipped you off to some foolish school on a fool's errand" Mrs Lightwood snapped

"You see it as a fool's errand, I see it as following the life I know my mother would like for me to experience…. Her life, her world" Hannah said through her teeth

"Please" she said "Can we not have this fight again… not now"

Hannah felt her shoulders drop, felt the anger drift away "I'll see you in the winter holidays" she said trying to turn the conversation around. She didn't want to leave them waiting anymore longer then she had, she had a deadline after all.

"Wait" Mrs Lightwood told her taking a hold of her forearm "Have… have you said goodbye"

She gave her another sad smile "It isn't our style, besides he said all he needed too last night" one lone tear making its way down her cheek

"Oh sweetheart" Mrs Lightwood said brokenly, having no reassuring words to tell her

"It's fine, I don't need the added distraction" Hannah informed her "I need to focus on a great deal of other things right now"

"Speaking of which" she said only just remembering who was downstairs waiting

"I'm going" Hannah said leaving her adoptive mother behind without another look, fasten her cloak as she descended the stairs

"I'm ready when you are boys" Hannah told the guards quietly waiting for her at the front door. Her easy going and playful masked very much back in place, she would play the role she was raised to play.

Isabelle and Alec where both silently waiting by the staircase to give her one last big hug

"He said to give you this" Isabel whispered handing her a small package and letter "He... he couldn't…"

"I know Izzy" Hannah whispered "Take care of our boys for me"

"Always" she replied as Hannah pulled away and followed the guards out the front door.

They lead her once again in front of the council, this was becoming a formula scene for her

"The decision has been made" The Consul informed Hannah and the four Wizards "Miss Ravenheart will perform her Shadowhunter duties to the best of her abilities and help you in any way she can and in doing so you will help her in any way YOU can to find out what Valentine has to do with your… dark lord"

Hannah gave one stiff nod

"We are extremely grateful" Dumbledore told the Consul

"But understand this Mr Dumbledore, you break our trust and the accords in anyway it will be your life on the line" he told him sternly "We are also not sending her alone, Magnus Bane will and must have full access to Miss Ravenheart at all time"

"Understood" Dumbledore said in a tight voice

"That includes your school" Magnus said with a playful smile

"As you wish Warlock" Dumbledore answered "We will be leaving for Order headquarters momentarily"

With one last look at the Lockwood's, the Consul and lastly Magnus before silently following the wizards out of the room and out of the building. She briefly stopped and took a look around, she knew he was here… she could sense him, she knew him well enough to know he would be watching from the shadows and sure enough she spotted his blonde hair and lean figure.

They gave each other one brief nod of understanding

"Come Ravenheart" Snape insisted

"Coming Professor" she answered, when she looked back he was gone.

Once outside the gates Dumbledore held out his left hand "We will be taking you to one of our many safe houses" he informed her "The house of the Weasley's from there you will have countless interactions with others from the order, be present for order meetings and so forth… I must greatly express that you mustn't share any of this information with the other children, neither should you inform them of your true reasons for becoming part of the order"

"Right" Hannah said "So don't tell them I'm a spy forced to help you by the Clave… got it"

He sighed before leading her away with a soft 'pop'

Once Hannah's feet touched the ground she came face to face with the much talked about house of the Weasley's 'the Burrow' it was indeed wonky and looked like the only thing holding it up was magic… however it had a lovely homely look and feel to it, you could tell the people here treasured their home.

"Welcome to the Burrow" Mr Weasley told her

It took Hannah a moment to notice both Dumbledore and Snape were missing

"You'll see them again tonight at the meeting" He answered her unspoken question "Perhaps we should get you settled in the meantime"

Silently she followed him in the back door, it lead into a large spacious kitchen. The smell of bacon and eggs instantly hit them upon entry

"Ah wonderful" Mr Weasley said "We haven't missed breakfast"

He stepped further into the home "Morning Family" he called out

"Arthur" A plump red headed lady called out his name "We were wondering when you could arrive home and just in time for breakfast"

"Morning Molly" he said giving her a soft kiss on the cheek "I'd like for you to meet Miss Ravenheart"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Madame" Hannah said with a nod

"You're so very gorgeous… and young" Mrs Weasley said surprised "Come dear" she said leading her towards the dining table "Come sit down and have a spot of breakfast, I'm sure your both starving"

"To be honest I don't remember when I eat last" Hannah confessed taking a seat next to Mr Weasley

"Then eat child eat" Mr Weasley said piling food onto her plate

"Thank you" Hannah said shyly

It wasn't long before others started arriving, some perfectly awake, others half asleep.

"Glad to see you made it back in one piece Dad" Charlie Weasley said as he let himself in from the back door "This must be her then" he said taking Hannah in "You know I don't think I've ever had the pleasure of meeting a Nephilim before" he said extending his hand

"You work with Dragons" Hannah stated "So I can most guarantee you have"

"Really?" he asked shocked taking the other seat next to her

Their conversation however was interrupted by the arrival of the Weasley Twins

"A Slytherin" Fred said

"A snake in the lion's den" George added "didn't think anyone of them where brave enough"

"Behave boys" Molly Weasley snapped

"Ron and Harry awake yet?" Fred asked with an evil smirk

"Oh I can't wait to see this" George added

"No their not awake just yet" Said the arrival of Hermione Granger "Ravenheart" she said taking a seat

"Oh come on" Fred said "That's all we get"

Hermione just shrugged and helped herself to food; she knew what Hannah was so she knew there was a really good reason for Hannah to be here right now.

Ginny however wasn't so welcoming, Hannah present was met with a glear and a few snide comments about Slytherin's but mostly kept them to herself after receiving a slap up the back of the head from her mother.

The most amusing however was the arrival of Harry and Ron, the only two remaining seats were across from her and Charlie. Harry quietly sat himself down and completely froze once his eyes landed on Hannah, Ron however was completely oblivious to his best friend beside him.

"Someone pass me the eggs" Ron said half asleep

Hannah being the closest slowly picked up the eggs and held them out to him "Here you are" she said softly

It was then that Ron completely focused on Hannah "Bloody hell!" He yelled out as he fell backwards off his chair, the twins where outright laughing at their brother as she scrambled to his feet "Mum!" he shrieked "There's a Slytherin in the kitchen! Why is there a Slytherin in the kitchen?"

"Ronald Weasley clam down" Molly Weasley tried to say without laughing at her son, graceful he was not

"Wonderful" Mr Weasley said ignoring his son's outburst "Now that everyone is present we can inform you all together" he told the table, Mrs Weasley taking a seat also "Miss Ravenheart is here with us under order protection, under Dumbledore's protection"

"But why though" Harry asked

Mr Weasley looked at Hannah briefly, he had no idea what to tell his children

"Because" Hermione said "She is a Nephilim"

"A what now" Harry blurted out

"A Shadowhunter Harry" Hermione said

"They are just children stories Hermione" Ron said as if talking to a child

"Ronald" Hermione snapped

"I can guarantee Mr Weasley we most certainly are not" Hannah answered while pulling out her glowing Seraph blade

"But that's a" Ron said sounding shocked

"Where the hell did she even pull that from" she heard the twins ask

"What is a Shadowhunter" Harry asked slightly annoyed that he once again had no idea about something

"A Shadowhunter Harry is a half Angel half human" Hermione informed him

"Or in my case" Hannah said not liking them talking as if she wasn't here "Half Angel half Witch"

"As in an Angle" Harry asked shock "Like god and such"

Hannah couldn't help but chuckle "Something like that… we are the protectors of the human world created by the Angel Raziel"

"It's alright Harry I have a few books you can read" Hermione informed him

Harry laughed "Of course you do" he said going back to his breakfast

And with that everyone went back to their own conversation, completely forgetting about who Hannah was and the fact it was so unreal for her to be sitting with them… A Slytherin surround by Gryffindor's and Order members to boot.

Hannah couldn't help but have her mind drift to Jace, she so desperately wish to be back at home wrapped in his strong arms or undergoing intense training.

"Do you wish to join us for a game of Quidditch in the backyard" Fred asked her

Hannah shook her head "I've never played sorry"

"What do you mean you've never played" Ron asked sounding shocked

"Never had the time" Hannah answered feeling slightly uncomfortable "I had training to occupy my time with"

"Like with swords and stuff" Ron asked sounding excited

"You will not be playing with any swords Ronald Weasley" Mrs Weasley snapped

"It was just a question mum" he whined

"Come on short stuff" Charlie told her messing up her hair "You can be on our team" he said indicating to the twins and himself

"That means we get Hermione again" Ron said earning himself a slap up the head by Harry

Hannah felt completely uncomfortable on a broom, the only time she had ever ridden one was during first year. But like everything in life, she was a natural. She hated to admit it but her runes did give her the advantage but she wasn't going to tell them that, in fact she had forgotten to cover them in this morning's commotion.

After a surprising win for their team Mrs Weasley was calling them all in for a late lunch, Hannah herself was still full from breakfast decided to lag behind the group of teenagers hastily making their way inside.

She picked up her cloak which laid forgotten on the grass, a small package fell out of the pocket and made a soft thumb on the ground. It was the package Isabel gave her; it was the package from Jace.

She slowly sat herself down, turning it over in her hands a few times. Should she open it now or leave it till a time she had more privacy, because she knew for a fact the Weasley parents where both watching her rather closely from the kitchen window. Did they think she would make a runner for it? Leave at the first chance she could? Perhaps any normal person would, but she was a Shadowhunter and she had a duty to uphold.

Placing the package back in her pocket with the letter she slowly made her way back inside, finding the chair between Charlie and Mr Weasley left open for her again

Once she took her seat Mr Weasley addressed her "We'll be leaving for the order meeting shortly, so perhaps you'd like to freshen up before hand?"

"I'd like that" Hannah answered

"I'll show you to your room dear" Mrs Weasley said kindly

Hannah followed the older women up a rickety staircase; they had gone up four landings

"I know it isn't much" Mrs Weasley told her opening the door to a small bedroom "But I thought you'd like a room to yourself while you stay here"

"It's lovely Mrs Weasley" Hannah answered looking around the cosy room, spotting her belongings on the bed

"Please dear call me Molly" Mrs Weasley insisted "The bathroom was on the first landing if you'd like a shower"

"Thanks" Hannah told her making her way over to the bed

The first thing she did was place her precious package and letter away in her trunk; she didn't want to risk it falling out again. She was then left with the realisation of not knowing what to wear; does she dress like a normal teenager or a Shadowhunter? Because she wanted them to take her seriously.

She decided to go with her Shadowhunter gear, she wasn't one of their teenagers and she wouldn't allow them to treat her as such. She was a Shadowhunter and she deemed respect

After a much needed shower she used her magic to dry her hair and started to get changed, first with a pair of tight fitted pants and leather boots and a fitted black shirt and her weapon holsters.

She really was made for this life, she was yet to meet a Shadowhunter that didn't look good in their gear. I mean who doesn't look sexy in leather?

Hannah wasn't a very tall girl (5'1) so she always wore heels, which was something she had picked up from Isabelle. That girl would do anything in heels, even demon hunting.

Hannah had a lovely hour-glass shape body with ample assets; she had blossomed early in life. She had long silver blonde hair that rested right at the small of her back, but what really drew a person to her were her icy-blue eyes something she had apparently inherited from her mother. Like most Shadowhunter she had gorgeous features, she had heard the girls at school whisper and say she was completely floorless.

A soft knock on the door interrupted her mind from wondering towards unwanted thoughts

"Come in" she addressed

A timid red faced Harry popped his head in the door "Mrs Weasley and Charlie are ready for you"

"Thanks" Hannah answered sliding weapons into place

"Are all those" Harry said with a shocked expression "Needed?"

"Needed?" Hannah said sliding her last dagger into place "Perhaps not, but it's a habit and given the was our world is at the moment not a bad habit to have"

"I guess" he said while holding open the door for her

"I still don't understand why she gets to go and we don't" Came the very annoyed voice of Ron Weasley complaining to his parents

"Because I'm your mother and I say so Ronald" Snapped Mrs Weasley

"I'm ready Mr Weasley" Hannah stated interrupting the current conversation

Every person within the room looked at her with shock and awe, something she wouldn't let get to her. Growing up she was use to receiving that look from Downworlders, wherever Shadowhunter's went heads turned.

"Up until now it was hard to picture her as a trained killer" Fred whispered to his twin

"Scary" George whispered back "Yet oddly hot"

"Boys" Mr Weasley snapped, clearing his throat he turned to Charlie "Shall we?" He gave Molly a kiss before heading out the back door, giving Hannah and Charlie no option but to follow.

Hannah took the arm being offered to her by Charlie and let them once again whisk her away to a destination unknown.

They landed in a dark deserted street, judging by the building they were now surrounded by they had found themselves in London.

"Quickly" Mr Weasley order rushing them both up the steps of number 12 "Inside"

Charlie quickly led Hannah into the foyer and down a hallway, neither of them speaking a word till he led her down a dark staircase leading into the basement.

You could hear the soft sound of chatter on the other side of the dark wooden door before them, upon pushing it open she came face to face with what she ashamed was the remainder of the order. Every single person had stop speaking upon their entry, she recognised a few faces but was very much on edge.

"Miss Ravenheart" Dumbledore addressed her "Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix, I'm sure you recognise a few friendly faces"

"You could say that" she said looking around, she noticed Professor Snape, McGonagall, Lupin, Mad-eye Moody others were still unknown

"Please take a seat" he told her

She once again sat down next to Charlie Weasley, a friendly looking young women with pink hair sat down on her left

"We were just discussing the events of the last few days" he told her with a friendly smile "And how pleased we are to have you on our side"

"Just about how pleased I am to be here?" she asked raising an eyebrow

"Perhaps that will change" he said with a tight smile

"Shall we stop playing mind games and move on to more pressing matters" Moody snapped

"Ah yes, how is everything going at the Ministry Kingsley" Dumbledore asked

And just like that the rest of the meeting went on about their numbers, how strong the other side's numbers were currently looking and other tit bits of information about the coming and goings of people of interest.

By the time the meeting was over it was well and truly late into the night, when they had arrived back to the Burrow all the other children and long ago gone to bed.

"Come, eat" Mrs Weasley told herself Charlie and Mr Weasley "How did everything go?" she asked

"Have the children headed off to bed?" Mr Weasley asked looking towards the staircase

"After kicking up another fuss" Mrs Weasley informed him

"There wasn't any new information, nothing that we didn't already know" he answered his wife

Mrs Weasley sighed and sat herself down, she looked at Hannah then and noticed the young girl wasn't eating "Not hungry Hannah?" she asked

Hannah looked up then, so deep in thought "Just processing everything" she answered truthfully, she was shocked at how small their numbers where. How can such a small group of people think they could stand up to Who-know-should-not-be-named and his arm of hundreds… or so they thought

Was Jace right? Where they sending her to her death? They were desperate enough to seek out the help of her people, so maybe just maybe she had gotten herself in way over her head

"Do you mind if I go and get some sleep?" Hannah asked having not touched her food "It's been a rather long couple of days"

"Certainly dear" Mrs Weasley answered

Without another word she soundlessly made her way back to her room, looking forward to crawling into bed and hopefully slipping into a dreamless sleep. That hope however was short lived, she just about screamed when she walked into her room because sitting on her bed clearly waiting for her arrival was not only the Golden Trio (Harry, Ron & Hermione) but the twins and Ginny as well

"Shhh" The twins snapped pulling her into the room and closing the door

"What was the meeting about" Hermione asked

"What is Voldemort currently planning" Harry shouted

"Why do you get to go to the meeting and not us" Ron accused

"All of you shut up" Hannah snapped before they could all start shouting off questions again, when they were silent she continued "I have no information to share" she told them, before they could all start up again she added "Even if I did I am forbidden to indulge you all with such information anyway"

"What makes you so much different than us" Harry asked clearly annoyed now "What gives you the right to come in here, attend meetings… get answers to the questions we clearly need!"

"Mr Potter" Hannah snapped, he hand twitching desperately to grasp her sword "Do not forget who I am and what I am" she just about hissed "You are all marly children wanting to play in a grown up world, stop acting like children and they'll stop treating you as such"

Harry got to his feet now and looked her dead in the eyes, she could see anger and frustration as well as desperation "I have a right to know" he told her softly

"Be that as it may you will not be getting you answers from me" she answered him "I have been forbidden from doing so"

A soft knock on the door interrupted their exchange

"Miss Ravenheart" Came the voice of Charlie, he slowly opened the door and was met with each and every one of his siblings added Hermione and Harry "Really you lot" he snapped "Out, all of you out"

"Oh come on Charlie" Ron whined

"Out" he just about yelled, making each and every one of them run from her room "I'm sorry about that" he said rubbing his face in frustration

"No need to apologise" she told him removing her weapons "To be honest I should have been expecting it, Gryffindor's never know when to mind their own business" she said with a playful smile

"This is true" he said with a chuckle "By brother and his friends tend to find their way into the thick of everything"

"Ah but he is the Chosen One" Hannah told Charlie "Goes with the name doesn't it?"

He looked at her closely now "You know a lot don't you" it wasn't a question, he was stating a fact

"It's my job to know everything about everyone" Hannah answered truthfully "Just like I know all your dirty little secrets" she said with a playful smile

"Ok that's scary…" he said concerned

Hannah just shrugged "Did you need something?" she finally asked

"Ah right" he said pulling a letter out of his pocket "This arrived by owl" he told her

Hannah's chest slightly fell when he said it arrived by owl, no one she was looking forward to hearing from sent their letters by owl "Thank you Charlie" she said taking it from him

"I'm here you know" he told her before leaving "If you need someone to talk to, I know this may be hard… difficult… different but just know you can at least talk to someone if need me"

"Thank you for the kind offer" Hannah answered withdrawing from the man "I'll be sure to remember that"

"Well…" he said awkwardly "I'll see you in the morning"

"Night" Hannah said while ripping open the letter

 _Mrs Lovelace,_

 _I ask that you would kindly do me the honour and have a meeting with me tomorrow evening, to discuss this upcoming school year._

 _Regards,_

 _Professor Dumbledore_

Signing Hannah throw the letter in the bin, what was there to discuss she was to spy on her fellow classmates what else could the old fool wish to talk about. It was only then that Hannah remembered she still have one last letter to read before bed, with shaking hands she slowly removed the letter and parcel from her trunk.

Did she open the letter first or the parcel? She decided on the letter, she recognized his formula neat script

 _I love you and will love you until I die and if there's a life after that, ill love you then_

Hannah's let out a small sob, that simple letter made all the tears she had been holding back all day come rushing out.

Slowly she opened the parcel and lost complete control of her emotions, she had been trying to remain strong she had been desperately trying to hold herself together. But now resting softly in a velvet case was a copy of the Wayland family ring, the ring was a promise a promise that no matter what he was still hers and she was very much still his.

After placing the ring on her hand she carefully placed a spell to keep it there, only she would be able to remove it and her alone.

She cried herself to sleep that night, thinking of Jace and the life they could have had.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own either Harry Potter or The Mortal Instruments**

Upon waking the next morning she had little to no sleep but she wasn't going to let that slow her down, she had a task to preform and that should be the one and only thing on her mind right now. She let herself cry one last tear for Jace before slipping on her training gear and heading outside, just because she wasn't with the others didn't mean she would take a rest from training. She had to keep in shape, she needed to be prepared for whatever was coming her way.

She spent the better part of her day out in the Weasley beautiful garden, normally she would start her daily routine off with hand to hand combat but she had decided days ago that training with a staff was the new way to go.

Magnus had been teaching her how to channel her magic through the staff, to enhance the weapon and herself

She could feel the energy pulsing through her, she could feel the magic all around her engulfing her.

She had let her instinct take over, to the point her mind was else where

And it was at this moment Ginny Weasley got the fright of her life, having unintentionally crept up on the concentrating blonde.

Using all her force and energy Hannah swang the staff around aiming true, it was only at the last second that Hannah realised who her target was stopping inches from the redheads shocked face

"Ginny" Hannah just about screamed dropping her staff "Do you have a death wish!"

"No!" Ginny yelled backing away

"I could have taken your bloody head off" Hannah snapped pulling herself together and fetching her weapon

By now most of the household had come out to see the commotion

"What's the matter?" Mr Weasley asked concerned

"I could have seriously hurt her" Hannah yelled still in complete shock at both herself and Ginny

"I didn't mean to" Ginny shot back "I was just coming to fetch you for lunch because you missed breakfast" the redhead yelled, her face now the same shade of red as her hair

"I'm sorry Ginny but that was rather foolish" Hannah told her truthfully

"Next time I'll let you starve" Ginny snapped storming off towards the house

"I really didn't mean to" Hannah told Mr Weasley truthfully

"I think she just got a fight is all" Mr Weasley tried to reassure her "Perhaps be more mindful of your surroundings?"

"Yes Sir" Hannah told him standing up straight "Won't happen again"

"Come on kids" Mr Weasley told the group "Lunch"

"Hannah dear" Mrs Weasley said once she entered the kitchen "I've been meaning to ask you, do you still need to shop for your school supplies?"

"Yes Mrs Weasley" Hannah answered taking her seat between Charlie and Mr Weasley once more "I hadn't really had the time yet, I didn't really know if I'd be returning"

"Ah no matter" Mrs Weasley told her filling up her plate "We all still have a bit of shopping to do, what with only a few days remaining we thought best to get it all done tomorrow how does that sound?"

"Perfect" Hannah answered before silently tucking into her food.

The rest of the afternoon was rather uneventful, apart from both Charlie and Hermione picking her brain about all things Shadowhunter right down to asking what each and every rune on her body symbolised.

She was once again sitting in her Shadowhunter gear patently waiting her meeting with Dumbledore, she had no idea what time this meeting was taking place or where all she knew was that it was this evening.

It wasn't till Servers Snape silently entered the Burrow she knew it was time, with one simple nod she followed him outside

"You hood girl" was all he simply told her

Silently she pulled her hood up to cover her face and took his out scratched arm, with a faint 'pop' she found herself once again in Hogsmeade. Together they made their way up the windy path that led to the one and only Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Neither saying a word, not one single word till they both faced the headmaster's gargoyles

"Miss Ravenheart" Dumbledore addressed her once they made it into his office "Please take a seat"

She slowly made her way over to the vacant chair in front of his desk "No other order members tonight?" she said rising and eyebrow

"Ah no, this is a matter strictly between the three of us" he answered her truthfully

"I'd prefer if you'd just cut to the chase Professor" she told him "I'm not one for mind games… well at the moment anyway"

"We came to you as you know to keep an eye on the Slytherin's" he started "But really there is one student in particular we'd like you to keep a close eye on"

"Draco Malfoy" Hannah stated

"Correct" He answered "We believe Mr Malfoy has been given a task… a task from Tom Riddle himself"

"Am I to stop him or just keep tabs on him?" Hannah asked curious

"For now we like for you to just keep a close eye on him, befriend the boy, get to know him a little better" Dumbledore told her "We need to know that when the time comes we have all the information we need"

"And that's all I'm going to get on the matter?" Hannah stated, knowing what the answer was already

"Correct" he answered watching her closely "To make matters easier for you we have placed you in all the same classes as Mr Malfoy, it helped that you both are already taking most of the same electives give or take one but we have also made you Prefect" he said handing over a shiny silver badge

"What happened to Pansy?" Hannah asked picking it up, she couldn't help the slight flutter her heart made at the idea of being made prefect

"She was… unfit for such a position" Snape answered from the shadows

That came as no surprise to Hannah, everyone knew Pansy let the power go right to her head. She was known for tormenting a few first years here and there, but then again what Slytherin apart from herself didn't?

"Now you can move about the castle somewhat freely" Dumbledore told her "Is there anything else you'd like to know?"

"Nothing that you'd give me the answers to" she answered truthfully

"Well then Miss Ravenheart" he said getting to his feet "I shall be seeing you in two days' time"

"Have a pleasant evening Professor" she said with a small nod and she once again followed her silent head of house out of the school and back to the Burrow

Both Mr and Mrs Weasley where patently waiting her return at the kitchen table

"How was it" Mr Weasley asked as soon as she entered the kitchen

"I was made prefect" Hannah said with a smile holding up the badge "Apparently the last candidate wasn't a very good one"

"Oh that's wonderful news" Mrs Weasley said giving her a motherly hug "We'll have a wonderful celebration dinner tomorrow night, how does that sound?"

"Oh Mrs Weasley you really don't have to trouble yourself" Hannah told her shocked

"Nonsense" She said giving her a warm smile "Good news is few and far between these days so once we get a small slither of it we must sense the moment"

Hannah couldn't help a small chuckle leave her lips

"See a smile" Mrs Weasley clapped excitedly "It's working already, now off to bed!" she ordered

"Congratulations" Mr Weasley told her once more before she quickly made her way upstairs, she half expected to find the other half of the house waiting for her in her bedroom again. No such luck, she did however hear them close their doors right as she made it to her own.

The next morning Hannah had changed into her more elegant clothing, it was time once again to put on her perfect pureblood mask. Dressed in a light pink mid-thigh skirt and a silk white top and purely white high heels she made her way down into the kitchen, not a single hair out of place and her makeup done to perfection.

"And I thought your normal get up was scary" Charlie Weasley told her with a friendly smile at the bottom of the stairs

"I happen to think she looks exquisite" came the all to formula voice of Magnus Bane

"Magnus!" Hannah said throwing her arms around the warlock

"Miss me that much button?" he questioned with a playful smile lingering on his lips "It's only been two whole days"

She breathed a sigh of relief "I've just missed home is all"

"I came to drop you off a couple of things before you depart tomorrow" he informed her "Urgent business has come up in the downworld that requires my attention for a short while"

"I understand" she told him catching his meaning, he was searching for answers on Valentine "come, I'll show you to the room I'm currently occupying"

"Don't forget we are leaving in half and hour Hannah" Mrs Weasley called up to her

Once the door was closed Hannah once again flung her arms around Magnus "Can't I just come with you" she said into his chest "Live as a downworlder, live in the shadows"

Magnus chuckled at her antics "You and I both know you would never last that long"

"How is he?" Hannah asked looking up at him now

His face scrunched up "I haven't a clue, as far as I know they returned to New York as soon as you left"

"Please keep an eye on him for me" she asked him, using the full force of her puppy dog eyes

"Don't give me that look" he told her breaking the hug "But just because I can't so no to you I'll keep my feelers out"

"Thank you Magnus" Hannah said truthfully

"Alright enough of all this mussy stuff" he snapped pulling a few parcels out of his pockets and enlarging them once more "A few select potions I enquired for you and some rare ingredients" he said holding up a box "Some new clothes from France" he said giving her a once over "And some of those chocolates you love"

"Thank you" she said smiling sweetly at him

"And a few talismans for you, each has instructions and a guide as to what they are" he finished placing another box on her trunk, he walked over to her now and placed both hands on her shoulders "Please, please be extremely careful" he told her "Something about all of this isn't sitting right with me and I just can't shake it"

"All I have to do is watch one teenage boy" she told him "How hard can it be?"

"If he is anything like your Waylander, extremely" Magnus shot back

"Oh hush" she said smacking him on the arm

"Mrs Ravenheart" Mr Weasley called

"You've got to go" Magnus told her and gave her a kiss on the cheek "I'll be stopping by as soon as I can, promise"

"Be good" she told him with a loving smile "Or at least behave somewhat while I'm away"

"I can't make any promises" he snickered before disappearing before her eyes

She once again made her way downstairs

"Ah there you are" Mr Weasley stated once she walked into the room "Now the rest of the family is traveling by floo" Hannah went to speak up but he just kept going "You however will be apparating"

"You can't be seen with this lot" The lady with pink hair stated making herself known "We will however been keeping a close eye on you and will let you know once it time to come back"

"Is that really safe" Mrs Weasley asked "Letting her go at it alone"

"We won't be alone Molly" The lady told her "We just have to keep our distance"

"Well if that's the case" Hannah said buttoning up her cloak "I'll see you all out there"

"Be safe" Mr Weasley told her seriously

"There is one important fact you're forgetting" Hannah said placing her prefects badge in place

"And what's that?" Harry asked curiously

"I'm a Slytherin" She said with a small 'pop'

Hannah couldn't help but smile at the scene before her, it was the one thing she loved about being a part of the Wizarding world and that was the culture. She wished that she would one day get to share this with Jace, share part of who she really was with him.

She pulled out her list and gave it a once over, shouldn't take too much time. The only thing that would be the most time consuming was the new school robes, she had rather grown in places since last year and she liked her robes to be fitted. If one had lovely curves why hide them under hideous robes all the time.

"Ravenheart" She heard the ever so silky smooth voice of Blaise Zabini

She couldn't help but smile, the ever so charming Italian that was forever a fawn in her side

"Blaise" she said giving him a friendly peck on the cheek "Where is your other half?" she questioned

"Theodore?" he asked "I left him in a shop some place the moment I saw your pretty face"

"How have you been Zabini" She asked with a laugh

"Alright, all things considering" he answered "Better now" he said linking arms with her "Come we shall find my beloved and complete our shopping together"

"Sounds delightful" she told him letting him lead her away.

Over the past two years the only two Slytherin's she had let herself get to know, if only a little bit was her cousin Theodore Nott and his best friend Blaise. All things considered the boys weren't half bad company, they kept things light hearted and amusing. None of them sharing any person information, the way Hannah liked it.

"Look who I found teddy bear" Blaise said playfully once they found Theo hidden in the back of flourish and blotts

"Merlins beard Zabini never call me that again" Theo hissed "Oh Hannah" he said once he spotted Hannah on his best friends arm

"Theodore" she said with a nod of the head "You two have clearly grown up I see"

"Us… grow up" Theo said collecting the book he needed "You speak of if that's ever going to happen"

"A girl can dream cant she" she asked pulling out her list "We have a fair amount of books for Arithmancy this year" Hannah said making conversation

"No kidding" Blaise answered "Seven, we need seven books"

"Don't worry Zabini I'll give you the cliff notes" she said poking her tong out at him

"Much appreciated" he said giving her his most charming smile

"Wait" Theo said graving her shoulders to stop her "You made prefect"

"Wait what" Blaise said taking a closer look at the badge

"Oh yeah" Hannah said blushing now "It arrived in my letter… something about Pansy not being worthy or something like that"

"Well Congratulations" Blaise told her

"Yeah I don't envy you for once she finds out" Theo told her going back to collecting his books

"Oh Merlin" Hannah said shocked "I didn't think of that" and to be honest she didn't, she had other things on her mind it didn't once come to mind how Parkinson will take this latest news

"Good luck with that" Blaise said going back to collecting his things also

By lunch time the trio had collected all the things on their lists other than their new robes, it was a group decision to get those out of the way before heading off to get some lunch and make a stop at the quidditch supply shop

"You know what I decided these summer holidays" Hannah told the boys "I've decided to buy my own broom"

This statement seemed to make both the boys laugh "You on a broom?" Blaise asked "Really Hannah what has gotten into you this summer"

"Hey now!" she snapped "I've only recently ever ridden one and it's not a bad skill to have"

"True" Both boys admitted

Their conversation however was cut short by coming face to face with Draco Malfoy and his mother Narcissa Malfoy

"Blaise, Theodore" She addressed somewhat friendly "How wonderful to see you boys out and about on such a day"

"Mrs Malfoy" They both addressed her formally with a brief nod

"And who is this dears" She asked looking at Hannah now, a look of interest written all over her face

"Have you never met Mrs Ravenheart before?" Blaise asked almost shocked, he quickly sent a look Hannah's way. The Malfoy's knew everyone, well everyone worth knowing but the fact of the matter they knew ever Pureblood family

"I can't say I've ever had the pleasure" Mrs Malfoy said giving Hannah a small nod

"The pleasure is all mine Mrs Malfoy, I've heard nothing but wonderful things about the Malfoy Matriarch" Hannah said with formal nod

This seemed to make the women smile beautifully at her "Draco dear why you didn't tell me your year held such beautiful creatures"

"Our paths never crossed mother" Draco said speaking up for the first time, he too was now looking at her with intense interest

"And a prefect to boot" Narcissa said with praise, this comment seemed to stun the younger Malfoy "I look forward to seeing more of you Miss Ravenheart" with one final nod the Malfoy's hastily made their way down the street

"Seriously how have you never met Mrs Malfoy before?" Theodore asked shocked

"Oh please Draco didn't even have the slightest clue as to who I was so you can't expect his mother to have heard a single thing about me either" Hannah scoffed making her way towards the robe shop

"That in itself still surprises me" Blaise informed her once he court up

"Malfoy was too busy with his head up Pansy skirt of dealing with his odd Potter fascination to have even noticed someone as plan as me" Hannah told the boys stepping into the shop, almost getting bowled over by Harry Potter himself in the process

"Speaking of Potter" Blaise said placing an arm around her waist to steady her

"What where you're going Potter" Theodore snapped

"Sorry" Harry told them not before sending a shocked look Hannah's way

"Let's just get this done so we can go get lunch" Hannah said pushing past him Hermione and Ron

Getting their robes was a painless but time consuming process but she was now however enjoying a slightly peaceful lunch with the two only classmates she could tolerate. She couldn't help but smile at their playful banter, enjoying the sun stream down on her face… she was almost content… almost

It wasn't till Charlie Weasley caught her eye that she knew her time here with the boys was coming to an end

"Let's go waste my family galleons on a broom before I have to leave" she told them with a true smile

"Oh I know just the broom" Theodore said dragging her to her feet

One hour later she found herself once again walking into the Weasley's beloved home and was met with complete and utter silence, each face turned to look at her

"Nice to see when your around your fellow snakes that your true colours come out" Ron accused

"Oh please Weasley" Hannah snapped "After six years doing this job one would hope that I was in fact good at it" shaking her head in disappointment she was slowly making her way upstairs "Besides did it ever occur to you that I am in fact a Slytherin, I was placed in the house for a reason"

As she made her way up to her bedroom she heard Mr Weasley finally snapped "ENOUGH RONALD"


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own either Harry Potter or The Mortal Instruments**

Just like the day before Hannah made it to Kings Cross Station herself, her trunk full of possession by her side. While most students were milling about saying their last minute goodbyes Hannah silently slipped onto the train unnoticed, rather than going for a carriage all to herself she decided to make her way towards the prefects carriage. Most people would be off seeing their friends and catching up on the latest gossip, so from now till the meeting it was all hers.

Her plan was to get a head start of her readings that plan however was short lived

"Miss Ravenheart" came the cold and collecting voice of Draco Malfoy, once Hannah paused her reading and looked at him did he continue "Why don't you join us"

He wasn't asking and it wasn't a request, the Slytherin Prince was giving her an order

"I'm surprised you know my name Mr Malfoy" Hannah simply told him "But then again I can't blame someone such as yourself for not knowing who I am" she blushed a little bit for show

"I must admit you slipped by unnoticed, how I could have forgotten a creature as stunning as you I'll never know" he told her using his Malfoy charm

It took everything she had not to laugh at his face, but Dumbledore wanted her to befriend him so that is what she'll do.

"Don't mind if I do" she said getting to her feet "Join you that is"

"Wonderful" he said offering his arm "Perhaps we don't have any classes together" he said trying to but reason behind the fact he had no idea who she was because let's face it, the Malfoy's had to know everything about everyone however would they be able to control most of the pureblood families

"Five, we have five classes together" she said with a playful smile "But I guess I can't blame you, what with Pansy taking up so much of your time and attention"

"That might just have to change" he told her with his trade mark smirk in place "here we are" he said opening the door for her

"Ravenheart" Blaise said with a smirk, a playfulness in his eyes

"Hannah" Theodore said shocked

"Pansy move" Draco ordered

The girl in question just looked like he had slapped her "But…"

"No buts" Draco snapped "Move"

Pansy quickly moved and sat over next to Theodore and Blaise leaving one whole bench to Hannah and himself, meanwhile Pansy was shooting daggers at Hannah with her eyes

"You got my badge" Pansy hissed

"Parkinson you where the one stupid enough to lose it in the first place" Draco told her offhandedly "You didn't expect to still have the honour of being a prefect after the stunts you pulled last year"

"They could have at least given it to Daphne" Pansy wined

"I think Hannah is a wonderful fit" Theodore told the cabin giving her a slight smile

"Thank you Theodore" Hannah said returning the smile

"Goodness Nott keep it in your pants" Pansy snapped

"Goodness Pansy could you be any less lady like" Theodore snapped back

Before the pair could break out into a full blown argument they were interrupted down a rather intimidated second year

"Ummm Blaise Zabini and Hannah Ravenheart" he said holding out two letters "From a Professor Slughorn"

"What is it?" Draco asked trying to read over Hannah's shoulder

"An invitation" Blaise answered

"To lunch" Hannah finished

"What?" Draco asked shocked "What does Slughorn what with the pair of you" he accused

"I know a clue" Hannah said getting to her feet "But I guess we'll just have to go find out"

Once the pair had left the cabin Hannah could help but let out a sigh of relief

"I know right" Blaise said with a slight chuckle, then as soon as they were in the fold of students the arrogant cold look crossed his face Hannah had no choice but to follow his lead.

After a long boring lunch with Slughorn attempting to rub elbows with those he thought had promise or someone high up in the family, by the slight gleam in his eye he knew who and what she was. He did however cover it up nicely by claiming her 'father' had powerful connections in America

"Well that was a complete waste of time" Blaise told Hannah

"I would have rather stuck with Malfoy for company" she shot back, it was then the little hairs on the back of her neck stuck up. Someone was watching them, she quickly spun around only to come face to face with thin air but she could sense them… she knew he was there

"What is it?" Blaise asked looking at her concerned

"Nothing" Hannah answered shaking it off "I think Slughorn's crazy is rubbing off on me" she joked

Once she took her seat once again next to Malfoy she sensed it again, only this time she could have swan she saw part of a shoe

"So what did Slughorn want?" Malfoy asked looking at the same spot she was before turning his attention back to the group "Not that I would have wasted my time with the old fool"

"Just wanted to leach up to people he believe had powerful connections" Hannah said in a bored tone "To be honest a complete waste of time if you ask me, he had a Weasley there of all people"

"A Weasley" Draco asked disgusted

"Apparently she fooled the fool with some fancy wand work" Blaise informed the blonde "Like Hannah said a complete waste of time"

"Let me guess Saint Potter was there" Draco snapped once again looking up at the luggage rack

"Naturally" Hannah answered "He could hardly pass up the chance to meet the oh famous chosen one"

"I hear the old coot is only return to Hogwarts to seek Dumbledore protection" Draco let slip

"Where did you hear that?" Hannah asked intrigued

"Places" he said giving her a guarded look

The train jerked slightly coursing Hannah to grave onto something or someone for balance, she had accidently graved onto Malfoy's arm for support making the angry blonde hiss out in pain

"Sorry" Hannah said snapping her hand back, in both surprise and shock. Both their eyes shot down to the robe covered arm, him in shock and Hannah in understanding. She didn't have to see it to know it was there, she could feel the dark magic seeping through him just from that one small touch. She now fully understood why she was order to watch him, to observe him… Draco Malfoy was marked a deatheater

"We are here" Theodore said snapping them both back to reality

Blaise held out his hand to help her up "Thanks" she whispered getting to her feet

"You lot go ahead" Draco told them his eyes resting on his trunk he had now pulled down "I just have to quickly check something I'll catch up"

"Suit yourself" Blaise told him leading Hannah and Theodore off the train.

Draco didn't however catch up with them till right before the feast, what worried Hannah the most was the fact Harry was still missing and apparently she wasn't the only one who noticed or cornered.

Those concerns however were short lived, Harry made an appearance halfway through the start of term feast, half his face covered in blood both new and dry.

She turned to look at Malfoy across from her, he too was watching her intently

"Resorting to physical violence" Hannah whispered "And here I thought you could do better" she added with a slight smirk, then turning her full attention to Blaise.

She would however let out a sigh of relief till she knew Malfoy wasn't watching and assessing her every move.

Once the feast ended and everyone was getting to their feet Draco stopped her before she could move any further "We have petrol tonight" he informed her

"Oh right" Hannah said completely forgetting she was a prefect

"All prefects patrol the corridors on the first night" he said rolling his eyes "till a roaster can be generated by the teachers and head of houses"

"I'll take your bag" Blaise offered

"Save me a seat?" She asked with a friendly smile

Blaise was however as shocked about the question as Draco was, she never sat in the common room. Out of all her years here at Hogwarts not once did she spend time in the common room with her fellow housemates, not even to do homework or study groups

"Sure" Blaise said coming back to his senses

"Come on" Draco said graving her arm and dragging her away

She patently let him drag her from the great hall and up towards the grand staircase

"What floor would you like to hit first?" he asked her making mindless chatter, he had never before taking patrol seriously. No he and Pansy would always sneak off to a broom closet together or he'd find some other girl to occupy his time, with Hannah however he would use this time to do recon

"I don't mind" Hannah answered truthfully shrugging the question off "What is your favourite place in the whole castle?" she asked making mindless chit chat while they started patrolling the fourth floor

"Really?" he scoffed

"I'm serious" Hannah said with a laugh "Tell me"

"Fine" He answered "I'll play your silly little game"

"And not the quidditch pitch!" And interjected before he could answer

"Oh come on that's hardly fair" Draco told her

"I don't care if it isn't fair" she shot back

"Alright" he said rethinking his question "Fine the astronomy tower"

"Oh good answer" Hannah answered truthfully

"Don't you want to know why?" he asked shocked that she hadn't

"Why would I ask that?" she said playing along

"Don't most girl want to know all that mindless stuff" He asked her

"Huh" she said "I guess I'm not most girls then" she did however already know the answer, when he needed time to run away and think she now knew his go to spot

"Alright, what's your favourite spot?" he asked curious

Hannah had to really think about her answer "I know it's going to sound silly" she started

"Try me" he told her

"The Armoury" she answered

"The armoury" he shot back, confused by her answer

"I don't know I find it oddly comforting" She said with a shrug

"You find being surrounded by suits of armour comforting?" he asked shaking his head "You are a weird one Raveheart"

They finished out the rest of their petrol in piece, neither one sawing another word apart from Draco telling them it was time to call it a night.

Upon entering the common room she couldn't help but let a true smile grace her lips, Blaise had placed her bag next to him in order to save her a set on one of the coaches

"Thank you" she said giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek and taking her spot next to him

"You're welcome" he said placing his legs on her lap and relaxing into the coach for the first time that night "How was your first patrol"

"Boring" Hannah answered pulling out a tatted looking journal, one she had used time and time again over the years. It was full of poems, ideas, mindless drawings and sketches even the odd song or two.

"When are you going to give up on that thing" Blaise laughed spotting her journal

"Never" she said poking her tong out at the Italian

The next morning Hannah had to face the fact it was back to classes and back to somewhat of a reality, well as close to a reality as she could get. Before heading off to breakfast she sent a letter to Isabelle and the rest of the Lightwood's to let them know she had made it to school perfectly fine and was once again settling into school, she desperately wanted to write Jace a letter but it took all of her will power to just leave it alone for now.

They both needed time.

Like always she was once again stuck with Blaise and Theo for company at breakfast, how she let herself to be somewhat friends with them she'll never know… or wait she did know! She was stupid enough to want to know her family (Well her mother's family) as much as she could and if that meant befriending her cousin then so be it.

"Look Ravenheart we have the same timetable again" Blaise teased

"How you managed to pass Arithmancy to be accepted into sixth year I'll never know" she teased

"It was all out late night study sessions" he teased back wiggling his eyebrows

"Oh gross" she said smacking him on the arm

"Oh my pride" he said coving his heart in mock humour "How you wound it"

"Don't be such a drama queen Zabini" Draco said joining the conversation and the table "Who ever knew you had this side of you"

"It's Hannah" Blaise shot back "She is a horrible influence"

"More like she help you get that broom out of your ass" Theodore snickered making all the boys laugh

With a sigh Hannah got to her feet "On that noted I'll see you boys in Charms"

She was halfway to her first lesson of the year when she felt someone grave her and pull her into an hidden passage way "What the hell" she hissed pulling out her wand and coming face to face with Harry

"Potter what the hell" she snapped at him

"I need to talk to you" he informed her

"Well then talk" she told him "And make it snappy I have Charms"

"I think Malfoy's a deatheater" he shot out

"Wait what?" Hannah asked laughing at him "Potter you can't be serious" she added

Damn him she was silently thinking, she knew he had a tendency to stick his nose where it doesn't belong and if he kept this up he was going to be a royal pain in her side all year

"I am serious" he told her standing up straight now

"Alright where is your proof?" she asked

"Well his fathers a deatheater" he started off saying

"If that's all you have I'm leaving" Hannah said disappointedly

"No its not!" he told her trying to stop her from leaving

"Potter I have class" she said annoyed now

"Yesterday, on the train" he started off saying

"I knew that was you watching us" she shot back

"Yes, yes it was but that's not the point" he told her "My point is when you touched his arm! You hurt him, you graved his dark mark I swear"

"Potter I dug my nails into his arm on accident" she tried to rationalise with him

'That's not all" he snapped "The other day when we were shopping for our school supplies Ron Hermione and myself trailed Malfoy and his mother we followed them down Knockturn Alley to Borgin and Burkes"

"When the hell did you find time to tail Malfoy" she interrupted

"That's not the point" Harry told her "Malfoy was in there buying something… no he had something put on hold, said he would be coming back for it"

"And this mystery item is?" she questioned

"Well I don't know" he answered truthfully "We didn't get that far"

Hannah rubbed her temples, the information he was sharing was helpful but she couldn't hardly go telling him that now could she.

"Potter" she started off slowly "If this is all you have" she looked at him now "Which isn't anything I'm going to have to cut this lovely meeting short because we are in fact late"

"But…" He started to say

"But nothing" She snapped "all you have is ideas and accusations but no solid proof, now if you don't mind a really need to be going" and with that she felt him alone in the hidden passageway.

Hannah made it into the class room with little time to spear and took the only open spot amongst the Slytherin's which happened to be next to Malfoy

"Cutting it close don't you think" he told her raising an eyebrow

"Yes well I had an idiot Gryffindor ram into me making me spill the content of my bag" Hannah said in a huff

"Which idiot Gryffindor?" he asked as Potter came running into the room, almost tripping over as he made his way to his seat next to Ron

"That idiot" Hannah answered turning her attention to the front of the class and todays lesson

After her first tedious class of the year she was excited about the fact she had double Potions next, that was however till she realised Snape was no longer their Potions teacher

"Oh god he real is our teacher isn't he" Hannah said as she took her seat next to Blaise, the pair both watching him fawn over the Hufflepuffs

"I don't know how… but he is" Blaise told her back, a look of disgust on his face which watching the display before them

"I don't know I hear he used to be an amazing teach back in the day" Theodore told them

"Theo you hate potions' Hannah said looking at him now "remind me again why you decided to suffer through two long years"

"Because" he said in a huff "I need it to go into the field of my choice"

"Which is?" Blaise questioned

"None of your damn business" Theo answered returning his attention back to their teacher

Right then both Potter and Weasley came stubbing into the classroom "And year I thought we'd get through a whole year without someone blowing a potion up" Draco told the group

"How did they even get the marks" Hannah asked shocked because let's face it, who wouldn't be

"Ah Mr Potter I was beginning to worry" Slughorn said coming over to address him

"Um Professor Ron and myself didn't know if we'd be taking potions this year" Harry answered going red in the face slightly "We didn't know if we'd had the marks"

"Oh goodness my boy, not to worry not to worry" Slughorn told them "There are some spare books in the cupboard up the back, help yourselves to anything you may need"

He turned his attention back to his class as a whole "Good morning sixth years and welcome to advanced Potions, as you all know I'm Professor Slughorn" he said with a cheerful laugh "Now today we are going to start todays lesson off with a few potions, I was wondering if anyone could tell me what they are?"

And if on cue up went Grangers hand, making all the Slytherin's snicker

"Yes Miss…" Slughorn asked

"Granger Sir" she informed him and took a step closer to the bubbling potions "This first one is Veritaserum it's a truth telling serum" she moved closer to the next one in line "And this one is Amortentia the most powerful love potion in the world, it's rumoured to smell differently to each person and what attracts them. For example I smell freshly mowed grass and new parchment and… spearmint… toothpaste" She said blushing and walking back to her seat

"Now is doesn't create love Amorentia creates infatuation, and it's because of this reason it is one of the most powerful potions in this very room" Slughorn told the class

"Sir what about that one?" Ernie asked pointing towards the small gold veil

"Ah I'm glad you ask" Slughorn told Ernie "This little potion is a curious little one at that, it's known as…"

"Liquid Luck" Hermione finished

"Yes Miss Granger" He said with a large smile "Its real name is Felix felicis, trickly little thing to make and disastrous if you get it wrong" he expressed "One small sip and your find that all of your envious succeed"

Hannah noticed Malfoy sit up straight out of the corner of her eyes, a slight look of hope in his eyes

"So!" Slughorn said graving her attention once more "This is what I offer each and every one of you today, a chance to win this wonderful little potion to the student who within the hour manages to brew an acceptable draught of the living death" he informed them "The recipe for which can be found on page ten of your books… now get to it, let the brewing commence"

Each and every student rushed to get their work stations set up, Hannah has brewed more complication concoctions with Magnus so this was going to be a synch.

Once the hour was up Hannah's potion was down near perfect, Magnus would have been proud… however it turned out that needed mattered, for once Slughorn saw Potters potion he declared the Gryffindor the winner. Hannah was seething inside and she could tell by the look on her fellow Slytherin's they two felt the same

"Can't compete with the golden boy" Hannah simply told Blaise while they were packing up

"You had that in the bag" Blaise snapped sending the Gryffindor a seething look

"It's alright Blaise Potter wouldn't even know how to handle such a potion" she told him "The fool would just waste it, you and I both know that"

"Come on, I'm starving" Theo told the couple once he was done packing up

"You're always starving" Blaise shot back


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own either Harry Potter or The Mortal Instruments**

The rest of her first week back was uneventful at most, all her classed had been a breeze and simply been about preparing them for this year and what they should be expecting. She had petrol with Malfoy only once more this week and that had been on Thursday, which consisted with him asking questions about her, who she was, about her family. Questions she avoided like the plague, she gave him little vague answers once she had said time and time again when the topic of her family rose.

What was slightly grating on her nerves was the feeling of constantly being watched, she was being watched closely by Draco, the teachers, her fellow Slytherin's and now the bloody Golden Trio. This was going to be really old, really fast.

It was the first weekend of the year and she had somehow found herself sitting in the stands of the Quidditch pitch currently watching Slytherin's tryouts, she was silly enough to let Blaise and Theo talk her into it.

She did however fully agree once she found out Malfoy was captain of the team, so far things where on track with Malfoy she was watching his comings and goings however a few nights this week he had slipped through her finger tips

"Can you put your damn book down and at least try and enjoy this wonderful day outside" Blaise snapped at her from his broom above her

"Hey do you want my Arithmancy notes or not?" She challenged

"Oh no, carry on" he told her as her flew away to join the others

"So you come to our try outs" The voice of none other than Draco Malfoy said from the air "And you don't watch said tryouts"

"Shhh reading" she told him without looking up

However before she could even prepare Draco dove on his broom and snatched up her book

"Hey give that back!" she yelled now standing up

"Not until you promise to pay attention" he teased

"To what" she asked

"To me" he said with a smirk before flying away to hold his tryouts

"Bloody annoying housemates" she seethed as she now watched their stupid tryouts

When it was all said and done Draco gracefully landed beside her, book in hand

"Was that really necessary" she asked snatching her book back

"As a matter of fact yes" he answered with a smirk "I got your attention didn't I?"

"If it's my attention you wanted Mr Malfoy" she said in a huff "All you had to do was ask"

He couldn't help but burst out laughing at her antics, there was something about this small blonde before him that drew his attention to her. Like so many others in his house, he too was growing this odd fascination with her and he was unsure if that was a good thing or not.

Another week had passed since that day on the pitch and Hannah did her best to avoid Malfoy, make the blonde come to her if you will.

Twice now Harry has cornered her in the halls pressing the matter that he still thinks Malfoy is a Deatheater, she was starting to think Harry had been following him personally but unlike Harry she couldn't personally keep that up every night what with advanced classes and homework that seems to never end, perhaps she needed a new approach.

She did however start to notice a change in Draco, more so then the start of term. He was always an outspoken person, projecting his thoughts and view on others however he had started to become distant both mentally and physically from his fellow classmates. The blonde was mostly keeping to himself and oddly quiet which was a new development, if one looked close enough you could see the slightly haunted look that would cross his face every now and then.

Just like this very moments she was sitting across from the blonde in the library both trying to finish the latest Ancient Runes calculations

She sat down her quill "Are you alright Malfoy?" she asked real concern lacing her voice

"Why do you ask?" he asked looking up at her now, a guarded look now across his features

"For someone who is normally extremely out spoken you are oddly quiet these days" she confessed

"I don't think you'd like to hear the opinion I have these day" he said, the tone of his voice sent shivers up her spin

"I'm not ignorant" Hannah told him making point to look at his left covered forearm "Neither do I care"

Malfoy scoffed at her "If you were smart you'd keep such thoughts and accusations to yourself"

"Look around Malfoy" she said quietly "This whole castle is cowering in fear, the lines were drawn a long time ago and if you haven't noticed it's us vs. them"

He took a moment to look around the library and to be completely honest he believe her words, no one single soul was game enough to sit remotely close to the Slytherin's. It happened in the hallways also, most of the younger years would go out of their way to avoid the older Slytherin's afraid that one might just jump right out and attack one of them.

"Besides" Hannah said claiming his attention once more "Everyone is entitled to their secrets and I'm not one to judge"

"I've just had a lot on my mind" He answered at long last

"Pardon" Hannah asked shocked

"I haven't been sleeping well, I've just had a lot on my mind" he told her truthfully

"Understandable" Hannah said with a small smile "At least try and get some sleep" she said playfully now "Because you're starting to look like crap"

He couldn't help but laugh at her last statement "Thanks" he said shaking his head "I'll keep that in mind"

It's now November and the pair had somehow become a study buddies from that day forward, it only seemed fitting having most classes together and it was a great way for her to keep an eye on him. Between prefect patrol's and doing their homework together she had managed to keep an eye on him 70% of the time, however he was still sneaking off at nights and sometimes during breaks however she did start to notice that when he disappear so did either Crabbe and Goyle.

"Since when have you and Malfoy become all best buddies?" Theodore asked one Friday afternoon during double Herbology

"Why" Hannah asked "Jealous?"

"No" he snapped "It's just… weird"

"I don't know" Hannah answered with a shrug "Between having almost every class together and prefect patrols we've just been stuck together I guess you could say, it was bound to happen us having a conversation Theo"

"Just… be careful" Theodore told her looking completely serious now

"Theodore" Hannah said with a sigh

"No Hannah I really mean it" he said nodding towards Pansy and Daphne

Hannah scoffed "You think I need to be scared of Pansy?"

"You know from day one she had laid claim to Draco" He told her "She won't take to kindly of you stepping on her turf"

"She can have Draco" she answered holding up her hands "I don't want him, I've just had to spend a lot of time around him is all"

"You might want to tell them that" Theodore whispered now "Because between you and me Pansy scars me just as much as Bellatrix Lestrange does"

"Wait" Hannah said her completely shocked by his words "You've met Bellatrix?"

Her question however went unanswered for the bell rang giving Theodore the opportunity to make a hasty exit.

Hannah was so deep in thought it wasn't till halfway through Potions that she snapped out of it, she was so completely taken off guard by Theodore's that she hadn't being paying the slightest attention to the world around her

"Where in Merlins name is your head at Ravenheart" Draco snapped

"Wait what' she said looking around now

"Are you even thinking" he growled at her taking the ladle off her "You could have bloody blown us all up you stupid girl"

"Excuse me" Hannah snapped back going on the defensive, it was then that she looked at the bright red potion before her "Oh my" she said shocked

"Far from the navy blue colour it's meant to be huh" Draco said raising an eyebrow

Hannah sat down on a stool and rubbed her face in frustration, what can she say it's been a long couple of months. Draco wasn't the only one losing sleep, she could hardly remember the last time she had a full nights rest.

Between classes, the mass amounts of homework and assignments not to mention Prefect duties. Tailing Draco and watching his every move and her what little sleep she had been invaded with thoughts of Jace. She would spend most of her night working out, trying to release the frustration and build up emotions she was working hard to squash deep down.

"I'm just exhausted" she told him laying her head down on the desk, she could feel her eyes softly drifting

"Sir" she heard Draco speck up "Miss Ravenheart isn't feeling to well, I think she needs to laydown" he said addressing the teacher

"Oh, I see" Slughorn said addressing their work station "Please see to it Mr Malfoy that she gets to the hospital wing, or at least a proper sleep"

"To right you are Professor" Draco said picking her up bridal style

Hannah had little to no energy to object, she could barely keep her eyes open

"I'll bring your bags" she heard the soft voice of Blaise say before completely falling asleep to the soft rhythm of Draco Malfoy's beating heart.

When Hannah woke hours later she had no idea what the time was let alone where in heavens name she was, because this was most defiantly not her bed.

"You currently in the boy's dorms" Came the voice of Draco Malfoy to her right

Slowly rolling over she saw him sitting at his desk clearly working on what appeared to be homework

"You were only a sleep for a couple of hours" He told her looking up from his work now "Everyone else is at dinner but don't worry Blaise promised to bring you back something" he said getting back to his work

"I can't believe I fell asleep in potions" she said slowly sitting up

"I can't believe you almost blew up the classroom due to your stupidity" He shot back

"We've all had bad days Malfoy" she said annoyed now "You included"

"You know nothing of my bad days" he said softly

That peaked her interest "care to share" she asked standing behind him now, she took a chance and softly place her small pantie hands on his shoulders. She felt him tense up at her very touch "Being a Malfoy mustn't be easy" she was treading carefully now "being the heir to such a family is both a burden and an honour"

He lent into her touch now, let himself enjoy her small hands softly release the tension from his shoulders "Are you trying to seduce me?" he softly chuckled

"Oh Draco, you wish" she answered softly easing the knots out of his shoulders "Just simply repaying you for earlier" in truth she was trying to relax the boy enough to try and read his mind, or get some indication as to what he is up to at night

"I know of a few other ways you can repay me" he said in humour

"I'm sorry, I'm not like Pansy" she told him truthfully "I don't get on my knee for any pureblood that says please"

She felt him tense up once more "No, your not are you" he said seriously "But that can change"

Something in the way he spoke put Hannah on edge, the coldness to his voice hit her to the core

He slowly stood up, making her drop her hands from his shoulders. He was standing close to her now, to close for her liking "Do I scar you?" he asked noticing the change in her demeanour, he took another step closer for good measure

"No" she said, he breathing shaking slightly

"Well I should" he told her softly

She didn't know what it was, it might have been the slight gleam in his eyes or the sadistic smile that momentarily graced his lips but it was at this moment that Hannah was reminded who he was… or more importantly what he was, a deatheater.

But then again she was a Shadowhunter, he should be the one fearing her

Standing up straight she lifted her chin up as if to challenge the tall blonde

"No" she said again, this time her voice didn't shake not even slightly "You don't scar me"

Taking them both by surprise he graved her behind the neck and pulled her into an intense kiss, and what surprised her the most was she found herself kissing him back.

If it wasn't for the sudden arrival of Blaise Zabini forcing the two teenagers to untangle themselves from each other, it would have only gotten worse from there.

Once reality hit her in the face she now felt sick to her stomach, how could she do that… how could she let HIM do that, what had she done…

"I'll take that as my queue to leave" The blonde said amused, leaving a shocked Hannah alone with a fuming Blaise Zabini

"What the bloody hell" the Italian yelled once Malfoy had left the room "What the hell just happened?"

"I… I don't know" Hannah answered truthfully crumbling to the floor

Blaise quickly rushed to her side a look of concern on her face "come on let's get some food into you, I didn't see you each anything today"

"I'll be fine Blaise" she said standing up on her own "I might just take a nice relaxing bath and call it a night"

"Are you sure?" he asked looking unsure

"Yeah" she said wrapping her arms around herself, she needed to wash herself… she wanted to wash away the feeling of his touch… she needed to get out of there "I'll see you in the morning" she told him quickly rushing from his dorm room, she made her exit out of the Slytherin common room without interruption and without hesitation

She was once again lost in her own thoughts, to consumed with what just happened she didn't realise she herself was being stalked for once, because hiding within the vary shadows she normally consumed herself with was someone desperate for some payback.

She had made it to the third floor by the time they decided to strike and strike they did, she felt a hard object connect with the back of her head, hard.

The next thing Hannah knew she was collapsing to the floor, she saw a faint outline of someone standing over her before her whole world went black.

Hannah could hear soft faint voices from somewhere far, far away. Her whole body felt like lead, as if something heavy was weighing her down.

Where was she? What happened? And what are the voices screaming about?

Hannah slowly felt her eyes flutter open, it took what felt like a lifetime for them to focus but once they did she assisted the scene before her.

A very patient Albus Dumbledore was trying to hardest to calm a very erratic Magnus Bane

"I'll have your head for this old man" Magnus snapped

"Who are you calling old Warlock" came the bored tone of Servus Snape

"Watch it" Magnus growled

"Magnus" Hannah got out weakly

Just hearing her faint voice claimed the warlock down immensely

"Button" he said rushing to her side "You had me worried for a moment there"

"Silly warlock" she said with a faint smile "Never trusting me"

"Miss Ravenheart, how are you" Dumbledore asked kindly

"Been better" she answered truthfully

Magnus helped her sit up slowly

"What happened" she said rubbing her face

"You fell down three flights of stairs" Dumbledore told her concerned

"I didn't fall" Hannah said deep in thought "I was hit from behind" she said recollecting her thoughts

"You were attacked?" he asked shocked

"That's it" Magnus yelled "I'm pulling her out of this damn school"

"Magnus" Hannah said trying to taking his arm

"No" He growled "Don't be foolish you could have been hurt a hell of a lot worse then you currently are"

"Magnus it's nothing a few runes won't heal" she shot back

"What is it with you Shadowhunters and being so damn reckless" he said mostly to himself handing over her Stele

"Thank you" she said softly before carefully carving the healing rune onto her arm, she could instantly feel the effects "I'll be fine" she told the professors "I'll just need to rest"

"Miss Ravenheart, this is very serious business" Dumbledore addressed "For another student to harm another in such a way…"

"In all due respect headmaster" Hannah cut across him "I've been through worse and dealt with worse"

"I have no drought about that" he said

"Then please do not baby me like you do your other students" she told him

"As you wish" he told her "We shall leave you to rest" before leaving he added "Perhaps it's best if you spend the weekend in the hospital wing… to maintain your cover"

"As you wish" she answered laying back down

The two professors left leaving Hannah alone with an angry warlock

"I thought you were otherwise engaged?" Hannah told him "Don't tell me you came back because you were worried about me"

"Hannah this isn't funny" he said taking a seat "You could have been seriously hurt not to mention when I arrived you looked so… lifeless"

"I'm sorry" she said taking his large hand in hers "I'll be more careful" she promised

"I'll be heading back to New York shortly, all I found was whispers of a ghost" he informed her taking a seat on her bed "Perhaps he is just that… a ghost"

"We can hope" she added

"Rest now Button" he told her giving her a kiss on the head "I'll see you in a months' time, Christmas holidays will be here before we know it"

And just like that he lulled her back to sleep.

When Hannah came to next she could tell it was well and truly close to drawn, what dragged her from her slumber was Draco Malfoy. He was sitting in a chair next to her bed, his feet resting up on the bed itself softly writing away in a book.

"Malfoy" she asked confused startling the blonde

"Your awake" he said siting up

It was then Hannah noticed her runes were currently showing, as quickly as she could she covered herself up in the blanket making it appear as if she was cold

"I heard what happened" he simply told her

"Aw where you concerned for me?" she asked

"Hardly" he scoffed getting comfortable once again "I just mealy came here to tell you Parkinson had been dealt with"

"Dealt with?" she questioned

"For Parkinson to pull such an act on a fellow Slytherin was both stupid and very, very foolish" he said his silver eyes giving off a dark gleam

"Well I guess I owe you a thank you" she asked

An smirk spread its away across his face now "That you do" he told her getting to his feet "However I'll take that payment at a later date"

"What are you doing with your weekend?" She asked, she would be stuck in here till Sunday at the earliest so there was no way of keeping an eye on him now

"Detention" he answered "apparently my Transfiguration homework had been lacking"

"Wait isn't it a Hogesmeade weekend" she said looking chest fallen

"What can I say" Draco said "McGonagall can be a real bitch"

"You're more than welcome to stay here till your detention if you'd like my help with the homework" Hannah offered

He stopped and really thought about her offer "As wonderful as the offer may be, you should get some rest" he told her

"And you have places to be" she accused

"Something like that" he answered watching her rather closely now

By the time midday came around she was bored out of her mind, of all the weekends she had to be stuck in the hospital wing on a Hogesmeade one.

Her boredom however was short lived, Hagrid came rushing into the room with a girl limply hanging from his arms yelling for none other than Madam Pomfrey

"What happened" said asked rushing forward to examine the girl

Hannah noticed the faint green glow resinating off her skin "Don't touch her!" Hannah yelled getting to her feet "She has been cursed with a dark object"

"Too right you are Miss Ravenheart" Professor Snape said rushing into the room closely accompanied by both Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall

"Careful Poppy" Dumbledore told the nurse

"Miss Ravenheart" Snape asked "Can you be of assistance" he asked

"I can try" Hannah answered confused by his request, sure she had extensive training from Magnus dealing with dark artefacts and objects. Taking a deep breath she stepped up to the girl gently placing her hands over her body and closing her eyes, she had to contain the magic before it weaved its way through the young girls magical core.

She could feel it, she could sense it

"I need my bag" she told them "Someone bring me my school bag"

And sure enough within minutes they had retrieved her school bag and Hannah was digging through it for a small yet precious poach, she found a black onyx stone and placed it careful within the young girls hand… the place of contact.

She used all her power and energy to transfer the lingering curse into the stone itself, transferring it from one object to another was serious business and took a lot of concentration. It took Hannah hours, two painful hours the teachers all stood by and watched.

Once her job was done Hannah clasped into Snape's strong arms "Well done Miss Ravenheart" he told her "You might have just saved that young girls life"

"She isn't out of the woods just yet" she told them "She has to do the rest of the healing herself"

"She'll need to be transferred to St Mungo's" Madam Pomfrey informed the headmaster

"To right you are Poppy" he answered "But first we need answers"

"Potter Granger and Weasley are waiting for me in my office" McGonagall informed him "As is the object"

"I'd like to view it" Snape informed her following her out of the hospital wing

"Come dear" Madam Pomfrey said leading her back to her bed "You need to rest now"

Hours later Hannah's rest was once again interrupted by none other than Harry Potter this time

"I'm telling you Hermione it was Malfoy, I just know it" he said storming into the hospital wing

"Harry it can't have been" the girl tried to plead with him "You heard what McGonagall said, he wasn't even in the village"

"How the hell could you let this happen" Harry yelled at her coming into view "How could you sit back and let Malfoy attack a student"

"Excuse me" Hannah said getting up

"Malfoy was behind that attack on Katy Bell I just know it" Harry said stepping forward "I've seen that necklace before"

"It is a genetic cursed necklace" Hannah snapped back "Who hasn't seen one"

"Malfoy is a bloody deatheater and you're not doing anything about it" He yelled at her "Isn't your job to keep an eye on those bloody snakes Malfoy included"

"How do you know what my job is" she snapped

"Why else would they have someone like you join the order" he answered "It's your bloody job to find out what your classmates are up to"

"Potter you're walking on thin ice" she hissed "If its escaped your noticed Mr Potter I'm currently stuck in the hospital wing because of one of my fellow housemates"

"By Parkinson of all people" He scoffed "All because your too busy trying to get into Malfoy's pants rather than doing the job you've been assigned" once the words left his mouth a look of shock crossed his features

Without even thinking Hannah wandlessly summoned the Seraph Blade from her school bag and had it placed against his throat before he could so much as utter another word.

All three Gryffindor's looked utterly horrified now, at both Harry's words and Hannah's actions. Hannah had never been so angry and frustrated, she was downright seething

"Miss Ravenheart" Said the voice of Professor Snape "I would kindly appreciated it if you wouldn't slice open Mr Potters throat… as tempting as the thought sounds"

Hannah was looking Harry deep in the eyes as she slowly lowered her sword, never once breaking contact

"Now as for yourself Mr Potter" Snape continued "You have just errant yourself a weeks' worth of detention" Harry didn't even bother trying to object "And a trip to the headmaster"

A very chest fallen Gryffindor and his two sidekicks slowly started making their way out of the room

"As for yourself Miss Ravenheart Professor Slughorn wishes to have your attendance at a dinner party later this evening" Snape said rolling his eyes before taking his leave also "Be there at 8pm"

Once she was given the all clear to leave the hospital wing she wanted nothing more than to take a long hot shower and get a good night's rest, however that hope was short lived with reminder that she a dinner party to attend too

After changing into appropriate clothing Hannah slowly made her way to Slughorn's office, she was dressed in perfect pureblood attire with not even a curl out of place.

"Ah Miss Ravenheart" Slughorn addressed her once she entered the room "How wonderful for you to join us, especially since you were in the hospital wing not that long ago" he gestured to the open chair next to Blaise "We were just discussing what Miss Granger's muggle parents do for a living"

Getting to his feet Blaise helped her into her chair like the perfect pureblood gentlemen he was raised to be

"So Miss Granger" Slughorn asked "What do they do?"

"There dentists" she answered finally "They tend to peoples teeth"

"Fascinating" Slughorn said "And is that considered a dangerous profession?"

"Um no" she answered looking at Harry "However one boy did bite my father once… he needed ten stickers"

"And you Miss Ravenheart" Slughorn said addressing her now "I hear you spend a lot of time overseas?"

"That is correct Professor" Hannah answered watching him closely, she saw the slight gleam in his eyes… he knew, all the teachers knew and clearly judging by the students around them he had surrounded himself with the best and the brightest "He is a curse breaker" she simple told him "So natural his job requires us to move around a lot"

"Ah that's a very dangerous and serious profession" Slughorn said playing along "Has he been at it long?"

"Ever since he graduated" She answered

"Amazing stuff curse breakers" he turned to Ginny Weasley now "Isn't your older brother a curse breaker Miss Weasley"

Hannah breathed a sigh of relief, just happy to have the conversation on someone else


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own either Harry Potter or The Mortal Instruments**

The rest of November passed by quickly and before they knew it December was upon them, with school holidays fast approaching.

Harry continued to monitor both Malfoy and herself, she had found him following her around the castle from time to time.

Malfoy himself was making himself more and more secluded as the days passed, the only time anyone caught a glimpse of the blonde was during lessons and sometimes at the occasional meal.

He no longer joined her on patrols however she did notice he was wondering the corridors at night and she wasn't the only one, Harry pointed it out to her time and time again on his secret map. Something she was annoyed that he hadn't share till now, it would have made her job a lot easier if he would lend her the damn thing.

She had however started to keep an eye on Potter in return, she didn't trust him to not pull something stupid because let's face it… he's Harry bloody Potter and when didn't he do something stupid. And it was because of that she had learnt he had been receiving private lessons with the Headmaster, she had watched him a couple of times sneak off to the headmaster's office and only return hours later.

She was currently resting on her bed dressed in a beautiful silver gown she had chosen to wear to Slughorn's Christmas party. A party that she had agreed to be Blaise's date to, how she let herself be talked into that she still didn't know.

Earlier this week Hannah had received her first letter from Isabelle, not to say Hannah didn't write to them all weekly because she did it wasn't however till now that one of them wrote back. She was currently once again reading over the letter, once again feeling the aches in caused through her heart.

 _Dear Hannah,_

 _I'm sure you can understand why I haven't written to you myself up until now, we all needed time. Time to once again face the reality that you are going off to a world, a world that none of us can be a part off. I just couldn't bring myself to put my feelings to paper, for the truth hurt too much to bear._

 _We all miss you deeply, you have once again left a whole in our family. In our lives._

 _Hodge has us training day and night, however I think it's more Jace's doing then Hodge's. He is pushing us to be stronger, to be tougher._

 _My fear for him is growing by the day, he is throwing himself into our training and our nightly hunting sessions and yes you heard me, nightly. I fear that it's going to consume him, that he is once again withdrawing into his shell like he did all those years ago when he came to us… when he came to us as that scared and frightened little boy._

 _I'm not sure he knows what he is fighting for anymore and I worry he is slipping down a slippery slop, one he cannot come back from._

 _Alec is grateful for the change however, my brother is loving the fact he no longer has to share Jace's affection with you._

 _I do not write this letting hopes of upsetting you in any way I just needed someone to confined in and you are my only hope._

 _I'm writing to you today begging you to come home for the holidays, return to us in hopes that we can make our family whole again._

 _Love always,_

 _Izzy xx_

She still had no clue what to do, she was upset over the fact Jace was hurting she was as well. Couldn't he understand that, couldn't they all understand that?

Magnus wanted her to return home for the holidays also, which she had agreed to what with all the Slytherin's including Malfoy returning home for the holidays there was no point in her staying in this castle alone.

"Hannah" Daphne said sticking her head into their shared dorm room "Blaise is waiting for you downstairs"

"Thanks Daphne" Hannah said getting to her feet and whipping away the tears that had escaped

"Wow" Blaise said completely stunned when she entered the common room

"You don't look half bad yourself" She told him with a friendly smile

"Shall we?" he asked offering her his arm

"Lets" she answered taking said arm "I hear Slughorn is really pulling out all the stops for this party" she told him making conversation

Blaise let out a snort like sound "Wouldn't put it passed him" and sure enough the closer they got the louder the live music became

Both had been momentarily surprised with the transformation Slughorn's office had undergone for tonight's event

"Look" Blaise whispered "He even had the nerve to invite vampires"

"Where?" Hannah said every nerve in her body tensing up and sorting out the threat, because let's face it they would be able to smell her nephilim blood

"I even spot a warlock or too" Blaise said oblivious to her change in demeanour

And sure enough she sees the group in question, she could spot their marking from a mile away

"Shall we mingle?" he asked

"Miss Ravenheart, Mr Zabini" said the booming voice of Professor Slughorn "How wonderful to see two of my most favourite students arriving together… a couple I hope?"

"Sorry Professor" Hannah said with a friendly smile

"Not from lack of trying" Blaise shot at her

Slughorn burst out laughing "Keep it up dear boy, keep it up"

"Not for lack of trying?" Hannah shot at him once Slughorn had moved on to greet other guests

"Never mind that" he told her brushing her off "Let's mingle"

Hannah had to hand it to Blaise he was rather gifted at working a crowed, no matter which conversation they were drawn into he was remarkable at working the room but then again she shouldn't be too surprised not only was he a Slytherin's but his family was one of the Pureblood communities finest.

As the night dragged on she didn't mind being Blaise's arm candy because let's face it that's what she currently was, it wasn't till the group of Vampire started heading their way did she intervene

"I'm sorry Gentlemen" She said interrupting the elderly men they were currently talking to "But I really must steal my date for a dance"

"Who are we to deny such a lady" One of the old men said with a creepy smile

"Are you alright?" Blaise asked leading her flawlessly onto the dance floor and perfectly in time with the other couples (Waltz from the vampire diaries)

"Just needed a break from creepy old men" she simple stated

"Have I told you how stunning you look tonight?" he asked gracefully twirling her

"No" she answered with a smile "I don't think you have"

"Well…" he started to say before a commotion could be heard from the front of the party

"Get your filthy hands off me" Came the all too formula voice of Draco Malfoy

"Draco" They both said at the same time, both equally as confused

They made their way through the crowd and saw Filtch pulling the blonde in question into the room and towards Professor Slughorn

"What is the meaning of this" Slughorn ask

"I've just discovered this young man lurking about in an upstairs corridor" Filtch answered

"I wasn't lurking" Malfoy snatch ripping himself out of Flitch's grasp

"He claims to have been invited to your party" Filtch continued

"Ok, ok I wasn't invited" Malfoy snapped "I was looking for Hannah" he said looking at the girl now, hinting something with his eyes "I heard she'd come with Zabini and I need to see for myself"

Professor Snape stepped forward and in front of Malfoy now "Don't worry… ill escort him out" he said with a look of displeases on his face

"Certainly" Malfoy said with slight hostility in his voice "Professor"

Together they left the room

"Alright carry on, carry on" Slughorn told the room, trying to get the party back to normal

Hannah went to follow Malfoy and their head of house

"Where are you going" Blaise asked graving her arm

"To find out what the hell all that was about" Hannah simple told him

"Must you?" Blaise asked annoyed

"You don't think that was strange?" Hannah asked taking her arm back

"Strange, yes' Blaise answered "Your business, no"

With a sigh she left the room and entered the cold corridor

"This way" a voice said from her left

It took Hannah a split second to realise that voice was Potters, he quickly graved her arm and pulled her under his invisibility cloak. Together they silently made their way in the direction Snape and Malfoy had gone.

"Maybe I did hex that Bell girl, maybe I didn't" They heard Malfoy hiss "What's it to you"

Snape pushed Malfoy against the wall in anger "I swore to protect you" Snape pressed "I made the unbreakable vow"

"I don't need protection" Malfoy snapped back "I was chosen for this out of all others, me! And I won't fail him"

"You're afraid Draco" Snape simple stated "Your trying to conceal it but it's obvious, let me assist you" he pressed

"No" Malfoy snapped pulling himself away from the Professor "I was chosen, this is my moment" with that he hastily left and stunned Snape standing alone in the corridor

"Now do you believe me" Harry harshly whispered to her

"Now isn't the time Potter" Hannah said removing herself from the cloak and going to follow the blonde, she did however lose him on the seventh floor. Cursing every name under the sun she was left with no choice but to retire for the night, it was that or return to an angry Blaise so she chose to have an early night.

By late afternoon the next day she had found herself once again standing in New York city, Magnus had come to fetch her himself (with Dumbledore's promising)

"What do you think button?" Magnus asked her as they both stood staring up at the giant Christmas tree in Times Square "Good to be home?"

"It's great to be out of England" She said taking his arm and nestling into his side "Company isn't half bad" she said with a laugh

"Do your precious Shadowhunters know you are returning home for the holidays?" he asked leading her into the street

"A couple of them" she answered

"Ah" Magnus said catching on "But not your Jace"

"He hasn't a clue" she answered

"Well my door is always open" he expressed "Besides snow is dreadfully boring, we could always head someplace warmer for the holidays" he said "Oh I hear Australia is wonderful this time of year, not a cloud in sight"

"As tempting as that offer may be" she told him with a caring smile "I really need to check on how they are… coping"

"Fine" he said with a pout "You may change your mind"

"Perhaps" she said with a laugh

They soon arrived on the daunting steps of the institute, she took a good look at this magnificent building she called home… yet oddly enough it didn't feel like home anymore

"I'll see you in the morning" Magnus said giving her one last parting kiss on the cheek

Mastering up as much courage as she could she climbed the institute steps, she had barely made it in the door before she was almost bowled over by Isabelle

"You're home" she squeaked

"I'm happy to see you also Izzy" Hannah said hugging the girl back intensely

"Oh by the angle I missed you" Izzy whispered

"I missed you too" Hannah said giving her a loving kiss on the cheek

"So it's true then" came the cold hard voice of Jace Wayland "The wayward Witch has returned for the holidays"

They both stood there, neither one moving. It wasn't till the hard cold look on Jace's face cracked and he showed her a slight smile did she rush forward and throw herself into his arms. Both graving onto each other as if their lives depended on it, as if that missing part of their soul was once again returned to them.

He lent down and gave her a soft cased kiss "Your wearing my ring" he simply stated

"I have not once taken it off" she told him truthfully

"I'm glad" he whispered "I was scared you wouldn't return for the holidays… I was worried I had messed all that up"

"Jace Wayland you could hate me to the underworld and back and I'd still return to you every holidays, whether you liked it or not" she told him looking deep into his eyes

"I could never hate you" he told her giving her a kiss on the cheek "never in a thousand years"

They both looked around now noticing Izzy had left them alone, feeling that the couple's reunion was private and theirs to share alone.

"Come" he said leading her upstairs "You're not leaving my side from now till the end of the holidays"

The couple enjoyed a bitter sweet reunion, reliving their last night together a few times over.

Two days, the couple spent two blissful days alone locked up in Jace's room. That bliss however was short lived.

The knocking on the door had been going for ten whole minutes before Jace finally lost it

"What Izzy!" Jace yelled

"It's time for you to get up and join the land of the living" she scolded him "You've had two nice Izzy free days but Mum and Dad will be returning this evening and you two can't stay in there forever"

"Is that a challenge?" he asked his adoptive sister

"Jace" Hannah said laughing at him now "We'll be out shortly" Hannah yelled back to Isabelle

"You no fun" Jace pouted down at her

She lent up and gave him a soft kiss "She is right, we can't stay in here forever"

"I'd like to" He said trying to initiate more

"As would I" she said slowing him down "I have a few more weeks of Jace filled time but for now both of us need a shower and need to great the rest of the house hold" she said sitting up "Besides if Maryse and Robert came home and found us like this there would be hell to pay"

"Your right" Jace said getting completely up

"I'll meet you downstairs" she informed him "Not only do I need a shower but I need a change of clothes" she said with a loving smile

It didn't take her long before she was showered dressed and joining the rest of her makeshift family in the kitchen

"And she lives!" Isabelle said coming over to give her another welcoming hug

"Should I make some breakfast?" Hannah asked

"Yes!" Alec just about screamed before his sister could answer

"Nice to see you've missed my cooking" Hannah told her boy while getting to work

"Your company isn't half bad" he said with a loving smile

"I missed you to Alec" she said getting to work

Twenty minutes later breakfast was ready and served "Bless the Angle is that Hannah's choc chip pancakes I smell"

"Yes" Alec answered stuffing his face

"So" Isabelle asked helping herself to a pancake "Will you be joining us tonight for a hunt?" she asked Hannah

Hannah quickly took a look at Jace, the blonde had completely stopped stuffing his face "I don't see why not" she answered "It's been a while, would be great to get back out there"

With a sigh Jace went back to his food, which in turn let her breathe a sigh of relief

Both the figure heads of the family where happy to have her home for the holidays, asking if it was cleared by the order beforehand, which she assured them it was.

Later that night it felt great to be getting ready to go out, no one to impress, no pressing matter to act like a perfect pureblood witch… just her, doing what she was born to do. Hunt demons

"I love that dress on you" Izzy gushed

The dress in question was tight, hug her wonderful curves gracefully. Not to mention it made her feel down right sexy, the blood red colour also helped nicely

The trio led her to their new favourite hunting ground, Pandemonium

Hannah couldn't help but outright laugh at the name

"I hope you know" Jace whispered to her as they made their way in "I'm ripping that dress off later"

"And break poor Izzy's heart?" Hannah asked humour in her voice "She loves this dress"

"Oh she can keep the dress" he told her with a smirk "I just want what's in it" he shared a look with Izzy and Alec "Happy hunting" he told the girls nodding towards the dance floor

"Dance with me" Isabelle purred at her

"I'd be delighted" she said back in a husky voice taking the tall beauties hand

"Might as well catch flies with honey" she heard Alec say sarcastically

Both girls moved gracefully towards the centre off the dance floor, certain heads turning as they did so. They let the beat take over their bodies moving together as one, as if they fit perfectly together.

Soon a young man approached them, Hannah saw the slight yellow gleam in his eyes as he stalked his new pray… them. Both Isabelle and herself circled around their newest member, drawing his attention elsewhere. Drawing him to them

He was soon joined by two others, clearly they hunted in packs they were becoming more bold Hannah thought

"Should we take this party elsewhere boys?" Isabelle asked playfully

"Lead the way lovely" The first demon instructed

Together hand in hand Isabelle and herself led them to the deserted storeroom up the back, they knew Jace and Alec wouldn't be far behind

"Did you like the show?" Hannah asked as one of the stalked towards her, the playful nature long gone from his features

"You could say something like that" the demon told her "However I think I'll enjoy this a little bit more" he said reaching out to touch her

"That's were your wrong" Hannah told him sweetly "It's I who will be enjoying this next part"

And before the puzzled looking demon could say another word she was running him through with a Seraph Blade courtesy of Jace.

It was then his two companions knew what was happening, the two remaining demons lashed out for each girl. Isabelle with her quick thinking and lightning fast whip had one restrained and on his knees leaving the last demon completely stunned as Alec came out of no wear to restrain him in a chocker hold long enough for Jace to run his through with a Seraph Blade

Without missing a beat Hannah disposed of the last one still breathing, watching its corpse wither into nothingness

"Oh I've missed that feeling" Hannah said right as Jace took her into his arms and kissed her with vigour

"What's that?" he asked ignoring the sibling gaging sounds at their display

"The adrenaline, the power… the thrill" Hannah answered

"It is fun isn't it" Jace said with a playful smile "This is how I pass the time"

"I think you have it way better" she said giving him another kiss before pulling herself out of his arms

"Can we go home now?" Alec asked bored

"Lets" Jace answered eyeing off her dress.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own either Harry Potter or The Mortal Instruments**

The remainder of her holidays followed in the same fashion, she was either locked away in Jace's room, off hunting or getting a much needed work out in the training room. She did however have to reluctantly leave Jace on her last night of holidays to spend with her ever so moody Warlock, because let's face it he was in a bad mood Hannah spent most of her holiday with Jace over him.

"Now remember" Magnus told her from within the shadows of Kings Cross Station "I'm never too far away and keep your wits about you, I know you may be dealing with teenagers but remember who and where they come from"

"Got it" she said with a nod, she looked at her watch "Magnus I really must be going or I'll miss the train"

"Be safe button" he warned before slipping away all together

Hiking her bag up her shoulder she started to cross the border between platforms 9 and 10, she was soon met with that all to formula scarlet train and the chitter chatter of her fellow students.

She couldn't help but smile

"Quick Theo" She heard the voice of Blaise said from her left "She is smiling… I think something is wrong with her?"

"Merlin's beard you don't think one can really catch such things off Hufflepuff's" Theo added in mock humour "I thought it was a myth"

"Oh ha-ha boys" she told them with a glear "Can't a girl just be happy to be returning to school?"

Theodore's face turned serious now and handed her the daily prophet "Sorry to burst your bubble love but will soon be short lived"

Hannah only needed to glance at the front page before reality slapped her in the face and the perfect bubble she had surround herself in over the past few weeks was now gone

'Ministry Disappearances Continue, Pureblood's safe no longer'

"Thanks Theodore" Hannah snapped claiming onto the train

"Daphne's father was one of them" he told her stepping in front of her now

"Oh my goodness" Hannah said covering her mouth at the shock

"No one knows what happened" Theodore told her pressingly "No one…"

"Is she ok?" Hannah asked as they made their way to a cabin "Oh and her poor younger sister"

"Neither have returned" Blaise told her taking a seat "who could hardly blame them"

Hannah looked out the window now, watching the train slowly depart from the station.

Out of all the families she believed would have been safe, she thought the Greengrasses would have been one of them because as far as she knew they were in favour with certain crowds. Clearly she was mistaken

"No one's safe" Hannah said "Are they?" she looked at both the boys now

"Afraid not" Theo answered

All three of them slipped into complete silence now, neither of them saying a word the rest of the way.

Hannah had been back one week now, one very long exhausting week. Due to the tightening in security every prefect was being made to patrol the corridors each and every night from 8 till 11, something her male counterpart of neglecting.

Due to the change in patrol's Hannah now had to find time within her busy day to find time for homework or class work left over from the day.

And what made matters worse Malfoy was getting extremely harder to keep track of, even if they did share most classes.

It wasn't till Saturday that she court her first glimpse of him outside of class, she was making her rounds in the Dungeon because let's face it since the return of term more and more students from the other houses where less than willing to venture into Slytherin territory

"Malfoy" she yell spotting him up a head of her

He stopped momentarily to glear at her before continuing his trek back to the common room

"I'm talking to you" she snapped, graving him by the arm and making him face her now "Where the hell have you been" she hissed

"My coming and goings don't concern you Ravenheart" he seethed

"You are a prefect and you have a duty" she snapped "Yet you leave me out here alone every night doing both of our work"

"I'm sure your more than able to protect yourself little Shadowhunter" he said with his trademark smirk written across his face

Hannah throw him up against the wall, placing her dagger threateningly at the base of his throat. Because let's face it, after the whole ordeal with Pansy she wasn't going to be walking around the castle unarmed

"You heard me" he said a look of glee lighting up his features "Nephilim" he said letting the word slowly slid off his tongue

Hannah stood frozen, completely frozen from shock and being so blindsided

"That's right" he said with a sadistic chuckle "I worked out your little secret, I must say I've been rather busy over the holidays" he ran a hand slowly up her arm now "after I spotted that rune on your skin in the hospital wing I couldn't quite place where I'd seen it before and it bugged me to no end… so once I got the chance I dug through the Malfoy library till I came up with the answer" his eyes flashed with excitement now and a little bit of something else "You Ravenheart are more pure then the lot of us… you have Nephilim blood running through your very veins"

Hannah dug the danger in harder, watching a slight trickle of blood run down his neck

"Go ahead" he threatened "It won't help you now"

"What have you done" she gasped, the full understanding of his words sinking in

He let out a chuckle once he noticed her normally steady hand was now shaking immensely "Now if I was you, I would be scared" he threatened, only this time his words filled her with dread

Her breathing quickened as did her heart rate

This was not part of their plan, the other side finding out her heritage wasn't part of the plan

Taking a deep breath Hannah claimed herself, she needed a level head. Shadowhunter's do not run away from fear, they relish in it. They use it to make themselves stronger, they concur fear. Up until last year she didn't know what true fear was and this threat wrecked uncontrollable fear through her entire been.

She was safe as long as she remained in the castle, is was safe under Dumbledore protection that much was clear.

Stepping away from the blonde she had made a rash decision, in fact it was properly well over due. The blonde watched in confusion was she rolled up her shirt sleeve and pulled out her Stele and with perfect procession she started to draw the rune for fearlessness, feeling all of her fear and worries wash over her

"Do your worst Malfoy" Hannah challenged "Because I promise you, when the time comes" she paused for effect "You will be fearing me"

Without another word she felt him stunned in the corridor, to hell with patrol she thought returning to her dorm room.

From that moment forward Hannah had kept up to date with reapplying her runes, up until now she didn't see the point while she was at school because up until now the aim was for her to fit in and she was done fitting in.

She'd now openly wear one of her smaller weapon holsters under her school cloak, she wasn't being caught off guard again. Malfoy's threat was too real, because deep down she knew it to be.

A few teachers where less than pleased at her recent change, the headmaster included

But she was done being pushed around, she was going to listen to Jace's advice once and for all and put her life first.

As the month passed Hannah found herself and the rest of the students in her year standing within and empty great hall. It was their very first Apparition lesson, something she was prepared for.

How could she not with Magnus as her teacher.

She watched amused as her fellow classmates attempted to apparite themselves into a hop on the ground, she even found herself chucking at a few of them

"Oh come off it Ravenheart" Blaise snapped "Do you think you can do better"

"Yes" she openly answered, over the past few weeks Hannah had started to feel more and more like herself. The person she always was, not the naive school girl she needed to be

"So" Hannah said appariting into Blaise's hoop taking him by surprise "How did I do?" she asked moving back to her spot once more

"Bloody show off" Blaise snapped turning his attention elsewhere ignoring her now

It wasn't the first time that Blaise had snapped at her that week, in fact the whole Slytherin house was currently on edge. But it wasn't just Slytherin Hannah noticed, as the year drew on the atmosphere in the castle was getting darker and darker. The news outside of the castles walls was growing more troublesome by the day, hell she even witnessed a few families dragging their children away claiming they would be better off at home surrounded by loved ones during a time like this.

More students where becoming more isolated as the day grow by, not knowing who to trust… who they could count on and most importantly where everyone stood on the war.

It wasn't till late that very evening that the fear within the castle turned to utter panic with the poison of none other than Ronald Weasley

"Did you hear" she a panicked seventh year girl "The Weasley boy's been poisoned" she yelled to just about everyone within the common room

"How" Draco Malfoy spoke up, clearly the conversation had peaked his interest

"The word is by a bottle of wine" She answered "Apparently he and Potter where up in Slughorn's office when it happened"

Hannah watched as a look of shock and realisation crossed Draco's face, the boy was quick to cover it up however by adding a snide comment about Weasley always being a stupid fool and leaving the common room.

Hannah was quick to follow him, perhaps tonight of all nights she would get lucky however by the time she made it to the third floor she realised tonight wasn't going to be the night.

"Miss Ravenheart" came the chilling voice of Professor Snape "Follow me" he told her

It didn't take Hannah long to realise where they were headed towards, the headmasters office.

Upon entry they were met with every family member belonging to the Weasley's, clearly having just received word about Ron

"I want to see my son" Molly snapped "I need to see my son" she cried

Professor McGonagall ushered the family out, clearly taking them to see their son

"Miss Ravenheart" Dumbledore said addressing her once the door was closed "Please have a seat"

She slowly make her way to the vacant chair, spotting Snape lurking in the shadows

"We received some troubling information this evening" he informed her

"You mean apart from Weasley being poisoned?" she questioned

"I had been summoned in front of the dark lord" Snape told her slowly "This very night" he came completely into view now "can you happen to guess why?"

"Is it because of your wonderful personality?" she shot back, not liking his mind games or the way he was talking to her like one did a child

"You" he snapped "He wanted to ask questions about this mysterious Slytherin girl that had been brought to his attention… you stupid girl" Hannah could see the anger in his eyes plan as day "He wanted to know if I'd ever had any indication as to what you are"

"They know" Dumbledore informed her, looking at her over his half-moon glasses

"I had my suspicions" she told them both, if either of them had been shocked they didn't show it "Malfoy had threatened me first week back" she informed them "He worked out what I was over winter break"

"And you didn't think it important enough to tell us?" Snape calmly asked, but if anyone looked closely enough you could tell he was anything but calm

"Well I was under the impression you all had more important things to worry about" She told him "What with Malfoy trying to kill the headmaster and all"

That statement however surprised Snape

But not Dumbledore "When did you figure it out?" he calmly asked

"I had somewhat of an idea… however they weren't conformed till this evening" she answered truthfully "Both the necklace and the wine where meant for you" she stated "You went all the way to the Clave for help in order to keep an eye on one boy… a boy who happens to be a marked deatheater. Needless to say, I pieced it all together"

"Sometimes I underestimate how observant the young mind can be" He said mostly to himself "Yes Mr Malfoy is currently trying to kill me"

"And you're not worried about this in the slightest" She snapped, shocked at his response

"I believe when the time come" Dumbledore told her "Mr Malfoy will see the light"

"Are you willing to bet your life on it" Hannah snapped because the boy she had come across a few times now was far from seeing the 'light' as the old fool called it

"Yes" he answered whole heartedly

Ever since that fateful night Malfoy had once again failed resulting in another person being injured as his hand, he had become even more erratic and short tempered. His skin was now a constant sickly pale colour, making him look frail and ill.

Even she showed genuine concern for him

She did however know his destination every night, Potter cornered her two days ago to informed her Malfoy was using the room of requirement and she couldn't for the life of her sneak inside once the sneak snake was in there. The room just wouldn't open up, so she now knew where he was going and what he was ordered to do all she just had to do was figure out his next move.

She was currently trying desperately to focus on her homework, she had been at it for three hours now and was completely drawing a mental blank.

With everything going on in her life at the moment it was no wonder her mind was elsewhere

She throw her quill down in frustration

She was letting her emotions get the better of her, cloud not only her mind but her judgement. As Alec would tell her time and time again emotions can be a weakness, which is why they are taught to control them.

If only she could be more like Alec in this current moment, so driven and focused

"And how is that working out for you" came the amused voice of Draco Malfoy

She looked up to find him leaning against a bookshelves, still half hidden within the shadows

"Stay out of my head Malfoy" Hannah snapped

"Then don't make it so easy for me" he said coming closer now, it was as if he was stalking his pray "Your practically projecting your emotions right now, I thought Shadowhunter's had more control then that"

"I'm not like most Shadowhunter's" she told him defensively, which was true. Magnus had told her time and time again that it wasn't a bad thing, that because of the magic flowing through her body it made it a little bit harder for her to shut out all 'human' emotion… in other words her magic made her feel more intensely than the average shadowhunter

"Yes I still don't understand that part" he said taking the seat next to her, turning her chair around so she was face to face with him "How are you physically possible?"

"I've been asked that question my whole life" she told him "And I still to this day do not have an answer"

"Then again" Draco said offhandedly "Who would try mixing a Nephilim with a Pureblood… that in itself is unheard of" he lent back now "I just haven't worked out which Pureblood line you come from"

"And you never will" she shot back

"Oh I doubt that" he said leaning forward now "besides who doesn't like a good mystery"

"Don't you have more important things to worry about" she shot back looking pointedly at his forearm

His whole body tensed up now "You know nothing" he snapped "And you really shouldn't be sticking your nose places it doesn't belong"

"You don't scar me Malfoy" she told him calmly "We've been over this" she crossed one of her legs over the other making her cloak shift to relieve he dagger "Besides if it came down to it one of us has been trained to kill… while the other just merely stubbles by attempting"

Malfoy got to his feet now "Is that a threat" he hissed

Standing up also "Just a warning" she answered

"Wouldn't that violate your precious accords" he asked looking triumphantly

"Perhaps" she answered but she lent in now and whispered "But I know a few Warlocks who wouldn't mind… for a price"

He pushed her against the bookshelf now, she could feel his hard body pressed against hers trapping her in. He lent in now as if going to kiss her again but stoped the second he felt her dagger once again at his throat

"That will not be happening again" she threated

"Are you sure about that" he asked raising one of his large hands and running it softly down her face, stopping just above the opening to her school shirt "Because I think we could both use an outlet"

"My outlet is hunting and killing demons" she told him "But if you're volunteering I could always use a good sparring partner I'd gladly take you up on it"

"I think I'll pass" he answered taking a step back "see you around Ravenheart" he said walking away with a chuckle

Later the very next day Hannah had received a letter requesting her presence in the headmaster's office that night. Which is where she currently was, waiting for the headmaster to make an appearance, she did however take this time to really look around his office. Apart from this year Hannah had never set foot in his office, she took note of all the portraits watching her intently and the large collection of books he had cluttering the office.

What really held her attention however was the sleeping Phoenix perched behind his desk, she had never seen one in real life before. Sure she had read so much about them, who hadn't. She had just never came face to face with one before, she longed to touch it to take a really good look at the magnificent creature before her.

"They are truly beautiful aren't they" Dumbledore said now standing at her side

"Sometimes we can forget the beauty that the magical world holds" Hannah softly told him, her hand instantly going to the small gold rose hanging from her neck "We become so use to it we forget how magical it all really is"

"That is very true" he said with a small smile "And very wise" he lastly told her while taking his seat "Severus seems to be rather concerned about you" he told her getting serious now "He believes the Malfoy boy has created an odd fascination with you" He watched her closely now "Do you believe this to be true also?"

"I believe Malfoy has a thirst for knowledge, he is very inquisitive" Hannah answered truthfully

"Do you believe him to be a threat?" the headmaster asked

"I believe the people he associates with are a threat" she answered truthfully "And as a shadowhunter it is my job to help in any way I can to eliminate said threat"

"I see" was all the old man said before deciding to change the subject "When we first approached you part of our agreement was to uncover way the name Valentine was being whispered around the inner circle"

"I remember" Hannah said sitting up now

"I asked you here tonight to shed some light on that topic" He told her "we believe both he and Tom had struck a deal, giving the other something of great importance"

"Alright" Hannah said not liking how he was being so cryptic

"I've been working on a theory for some time" He started "When Tom was just a teenager, within these very walls in fact he learnt how to split ones soul and place part of that soul into an object"

"That's very dark magic" Hannah said shocked

"It is" he said "And I believe he has passed on that knowledge to your Valentine"

"In exchange for what" Hannah asked horrified

"Tom needs help building an army… a strong one at that" He informed her "I believe both parties struck a deal, Tom would help him become immortal if he help him build a strong army"

"There was always stories about Valentine trying to build an army with the mortal cup… but that's been missing for years" Hannah told him "No one has seen either the cup or Valentine in over sixteen years"

"I think it's safe to say that is no longer the case" The headmaster told her "But like I said I have no evidence at this time, only theories"

"Regardless of that fact the Clave needs to know" She said standing up "What is this magic called?"

"A Hocrux" He answered handing over a book "There is very few copies of this book still remaining, the Ministry destroyed most of them long ego"

Using her wand she duplicated the book and handed the original back to the headmaster "Please Sir I have to go"

"Do you think they will listen to you?" he asked her "Do you really think it wise to leave the castle at this precent time… because I do not believe it is, there for I cannot let you leave these walls"

"In all due respect you cannot stop me" she said in a threatening tone

"Yes but the wards protecting this school can" he simply told her

"Professor Dumbledore Sir!" Harry said running in, the boy looked like he had run a mile "Oh" he said when he spotted Hannah "I'm sorry to interrupt Sir"

"That's alright Harry my boy, Miss Ravenheart was just leaving" The headmaster said getting to his feet

"This conversation isn't over" She snapped picking up her book and storming out

She had almost made it all the way to the common room when an all to formula voice said from the shadows "What ruffled your tail feathers" Draco Malfoy said with a chuckle "Or should I say who?"

"That's none of your business" Hannah snapped

"Ah but you see, that's where your wrong" he said coming out of the shadows "You are my business"

"I'm not in the mood Malfoy" She said in defeat "So why don't you go skulk someplace else"

"I don't skulk" he snapped

"No?" she questioned "That isn't what you have been doing all year, skulking around the shadows… up to no good I'm guessing, you're a Malfoy after all… or better yet should I just call you for what you are" she challenged "A death…" was all she got out before his hand was over her mouth and her back connected with the cold stone wall.

He had once again trapped her in "Don't" he hissed "Do not be that stupid"

The sudden sound of footsteps broke the pair apart

"I'd watch your tong" he told her before once again returning to the shadows

"You're playing with fire you know that don't you" said the claim collected voice of Blaise Zabini, it had been his footsteps.

"Please don't start with me either" she said defeated

"Come" he said placing his arm around her shoulders "Lets head back to the common room, I'm sure Theodore has a hidden stash of chocolate"

Hannah couldn't help but laugh.

If she thought her week was going to get better from there she was wrong. So very wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own either Harry Potter or The Mortal Instruments**

By the time Thursday had come around the school was a buzz about the fact Katie Bell would be returning and sure enough the whole Gryffindor table was rather loudly celebrating her return during lunch.

Hannah silently sat observing as Harry Potter and his two sidekicks approached the girl but that wasn't what caught Hannah's attention. The poor girl went completely ridged once Malfoy walked into the room, he himself stopped dead and went a whole new shade of white if you could believe it.

Then as quickly as he came the blonde just about ran from the room with Harry Potter hot on his heels

She shot up from her seat and went to follow them but was blocked off by both Theodore and Blaise

"Whatever your doing don't" Blaise warned

"Blaise out of my way" Hannah quietly snapped

"No" he answered harshly "This has to stop, just leave it alone"

"You don't understand" Hannah told the boys attempting to get past them but they both just held her back

"We're just trying to look out for you" Theodore pressed

"I'm more them capable of looking after myself" Hannah told them both trying to move again, they once again pushed her back "That's it" she snapped using her wandless magic she threw them both against the wall so she could pass.

Without hesitation she took off after them, she knew Harry would reach breaking point and confront Malfoy.

She vaguely knew she was headed in the right direction, but it's wasn't till she was halfway up the spiralling staircase's did she hear the soft sound of spells hitting walls

Taking off at full speed towards the sound of the commotions, not letting anything hold her back. However her heart just about stopped when all her ears met was deadly silence, no more spells… no more yelling.

She threw open the door leading into the girls bathroom she knew to be their location and couldn't help the blood curdling scream that escaped her lips.

There laying on the floor in a large pool of his own blood was the very lifeless body of Draco Malfoy

"What did you do?" Hannah screamed at the very scared and shocked Potter

Hannah pulled out her wands and desperately try anything she could think of, all the while screaming for help.

Her blood covered hands were shaking so much she could barely cast a spell, right then Professor Snape came running into the bathroom. He took one look from Malfoy to Potter, a look of rage flash within his eyes before he knelt down on the other side of Malfoy across from her.

He started whispering a counter curse that Hannah herself had never heard before but it started to slowly work, Hannah could see the large gashes in Malfoy crest start to slowly stick itself back together.

Hannah had no idea she was crying till she felt a soft droplet of water hit her shaking hands clasped together in her lap. She quickly whipped them away before either person in the room noticed, all it did however was smear blood on her face… Malfoy's blood.

"He will be fine Miss Ravenheart, we got to him in time" Snape softly told her, he stood up then and slammed the still shocked Harry into the wall "Where did you learn that spell Potter" he quickly pulled out his wand and stole the memory from the unsuspecting Gryffindor "Bring me that book" he seethed "And meet me in the headmasters office"

Hannah watched as Harry ran from the room, not even looking back.

"Come" He told Hannah as he pick Malfoy up in his arms

Hannah silently followed her head of house towards the hospital wing, all the while thinking over the fact Harry Potter of all people just almost killed someone…

Sure she hunted and killed demons for a living but that was a hell of a lot different to almost killing ones fellow classmate… a living breathing human.

After he placed Malfoy on a hospital bed alerting the nurse as to what happened he turned to her and sat her up on a hospital bed forcing a potion down her throat, which she didn't even try to fight.

She instantly felt the calming effect of a calming drought

"Lay down" he told her before turning his attention back to Malfoy

She once again listened to him, as soon as her head hit the pillow her whole world went black.

When she came to it was clearly much later in the evening, candles where the only source off light within the normally bright room. She sat up now and spotted Professor Snape sitting in a chair next to Draco's bed, he stood up once he noticed her

"Miss Ravenheart" he addressed her

"Is he going to be ok?" she asked

"Yes" he answered "No thanks to you"

"I didn't do anything" she said shaking her head "I couldn't heal him"

"No" he stated "But you did slow the bleeding down"

"I'm glad he will be ok" she said getting to her feet "What happened to Potter"

"Detention…" Snape seethed "And loss of Quidditch"

"That's it" Hannah gasped "He almost killed someone in cold blood and all he gets in detention and loss of Quidditch"

"I'm afraid so" he told her slowly "I thought you'd be used to bloodshed"

"I hunter monsters" she snapped "Not children"

"So there is a line" he said with a slight smirk "I think it wise if you head back to your common room and get yourself cleaned up" he said sitting back down "I have no doubt Mr Zabini and Nott are waiting for you"

And sure enough the pair sat by the fireplace patiently waiting her return

"Hannah" Blaise said with relief once she walked in "What happened, we heard Potter tried to kill Malfoy"

"Something like that" she answered taking a seat

"Is that blood" Theodore asked taking a good look at her

"Yeah" she answered looking at her hands "Draco's"

"Is he…" Blaise asked not bringing himself to finish that sentence

"He'll live" Was all she said before getting up "I need to wash up" was all she said as she left the room

The very next day outside of Potions both Theodore and Blaise had to physical hold her back from assaulting Potter in the corridor

"You Gryffindor's think you all high and mighty" Hannah snapped as Blaise held her back "Claiming yourselves better than us! Well guess what Potter you are no better than a deatheater, harming a fellow classmate like the way you did!"

The deatheater comment earned gasps all around the large body of students that had begun to build up

"I" he started to say, looking completely lost and hurt between his two best friends

"Don't even think about saying you didn't mean it" She growled "I saw what you did to him, I saw what your spell did! Your bloody side in this war isn't any better, kill first ask questions later is that it?"

"That's enough" Snapped Professor McGonagall

"You're just lucky you have Dumbledore's protection" Hannah seethed

"I said that's enough Miss Ravenheart" McGonagall said rounding on her "I suggest you all head to class before you each receive detention"

"Come on" Blaise said dragging Hannah away "He isn't worth it"

The next few weeks Hannah kept to herself, she given up on her task of following Malfoy around. What was the point of tailing him, she knew where he was going but couldn't find a magical way in.

She did however feel slightly bad for going off at Potter the other week, she could tell he was already beating himself up about it.

And that is why she had spent the better part of her day tracking him down, she found him at long last down near the lake

"I'm sorry I snapped" She said taking a seat on the grass next to him

"I don't blame you" he said looking at her now "I really didn't mean to hurt Malfoy like that"

"I know" she said truthfully "I still had no right going off at you like that" she looked at him now "I guess in my line of work I can normally distinguish where the lines are… good & bad, Downworlder and demon… here and now with war breathing down our necks there is no line"

She stood up now

"I best be going" she said looking around "Don't beat yourself up to much Potter, it couldn't be helped" she noticed the sun going down slowly "We best be both getting back"

"Right" he said getting up and walking back towards the castle together.

Once she made it into the entrance hall they both share a slight nod of the head before parting

"Ravenheart" Came Draco's voice from the staircase

As he walked towards her she noticed the slight spring in his step, the slight gleam of life that had now returned to his eyes.

He walked up to her and without warning kissed her vigorously in front of most of the student body, which burst out into whispers at the couples display

Pulling away from each other Hannah was once again left shell shocked by Draco Malfoy, which made him smirk even more.

"I'll catch you later" he told her before walking towards the dungeons

Hannah noticed Harry racing up the stairs, she took a look around at all the staring faced and took off in that direction to. Malfoy was in a good mood, too good of a mood which could only mean one thing.

Whatever he was working so hard on is now complete

"Potter" she yelled catching him on the stairs "Are you going to Dumbledore"

"No I have to go tell Ron and Hermione something" he said continuing to climb the stairs "But you should" he yelled back to her

Smart thinking she thought as she raced off towards the headmaster's office

"Headmaster" she said coming into his office, catching both himself and Snape off guard and judging by their current stances they had been arguing "I'm sorry" she said shocked

Snape stormed out of the room

"Headmaster its Malfoy" she said once the door closed "He is in an extremely good mood, something is going on I just know it"

"Thank you for letting me know Miss Ravenheart" he said calmly "But it is a matter I will have to deal with tomorrow, I have rather urgent matters to attend to outside of the castle"

"Is that wise?" Hannah asked

"Perhaps do me a favour and keep an eye on Mr Malfoy for tonight" he told her as Harry came into the office "Good day Miss Ravenheart"

With a sigh she went to leave the office, Harry graved her arm and stopped her before she could pass him "Sorry about before" he told her as he slipped her a note

"It happens" she said slowly before leaving the office, she quickly made it down the stairs before opening said letter

 _Go to Ron and Hermione, they need all the help they can get - H_

And without missing a beat she once again took off at a run, she didn't however think her whole plan through because by the time she got to Gryffindor tower she realised she had no clue what the password was

"A little far from home" The fat lady told her

"Please I need to speak to Hermione Granger" Hannah told her "It's important"

'I'm sure it is" the fat lady told her crossing her arms "regardless, no password, no entry"

She was however saved by the arrival of Neville Longbottom

"Longbottom" Hannah said pushing him back through the portrait and following him through

"What the hell" he said as she pushed him all the way into the common room

"This is your common room" she asked shocked taking a quick look around, it was then she noticed Hermione, Ron and Ginny sitting by the fire

"Granger" Hannah said scaring all three of them

"What the bloody hell are you doing in here" Ron snapped

"Harry sent me" she said showing Hermione the note "It has something to do with Malfoy"

Ron and Hermione shared a look

"Harry believe that whatever Malfoy is planning will be happening tonight" Hermione slowly answered

"Well why are we all just standing here" Hannah just about yelled "Call the order! Something"

"We are each going to patrol in pairs" Hermione answered "Both Ginny and Luna are going to keep an eye on Snape why we try and keep an eye on Malfoy, Harry left us a little of his luck potion but there isn't enough for all of us"

"I don't need your potion" Hannah said walking away "I have runes"

"Wait where are you going?" Hermione yelled after her

She stopped at the portrait "To get changed" she simply answered before leaving

She was about to enter the entrance to the dungeon when she came face to face with Malfoy once more, the happy look that was on his face earlier was now gone and replace with one of seriousness and dear she say it, dread

She walked up to him now and slapped him right across the face

"What the hell was that for" he asked outraged

"That" Hannah snapped "was for the kiss"

He graved her by the arm and pulled her deeper into the dungeon "I don't have time" he said looking around their surroundings "But you tried to save my life so ill repay the favour, if you have any common sense you will keep yourself scarce this evening"

"What does that mean" Hannah asked softly

"Just… don't say I didn't warn you" he said before leaving her alone it that cold dark hallway

They were right, something was happening and it was happening tonight while both Dumbledore and Potter weren't even in the castle.

She rushed through the common room ignoring both Blaise and Theodore and raced up to her room, she slammed the door behind herself and sealed it with a spell. She raced over to her bed and went to pull her trunk out from under her bed, only to find it missing. Her trunk was missing, she quickly did a double take on the room it was nowhere to be seen.

"What the hell" she yelled, who the hell would take her trunk

Racing back over to her bed she graved the Seraph Blade she stashed under her bed with a spell, if she learnt anything from Jace it was to be prepared and never carry enough weapons. She took a moment to sit down on the bed and place new runes over her body, not even bothering to conceal them with magic.

Without saying a word she stormed back through the common room with a Seraph Blade in hand, not a single soul was willing to either stop her or come after her.

The castle had a dark ominous feeling about it, a horrible feeling that would make ones stomach turn. A cold chill had begun to set over the school making Hannah wish she wore a cloak or jumper for that matter.

She caught up with Hermione around the 5th floor, the faint sound of thunder could be heard

"Anything?" Hannah asked

"No" Hermione answered while staring at her glowing sword

It was then they heard an explosion a few floors above

Both females shared a look before racing off towards the stair cases but stopped in their tracks when they came face to face with two hooded figures, a feeling of dread swept over her

She knew their faces, who didn't know their faces they had after all been plastid in every shop window clear as day on wanted posters

Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange

"Run Hermione" Hannah told the girl getting into a fighting stance "Warn the others"

Bellatrix let out a childlike giggle "Did you hear that" she told her husband "The itty bitty Shadowhunter thinks she is a match for us"

"Are you crazy" Hermione asked wand at the ready

"GO!" Hannah yelled pushing her back with wandless magic

Without needing to be told twice Hermione took off back down the hall to find another way to her friends.

Rodolphus through a spell after her, one which Hannah easily deflected back at the couple

"I hope you don't think we came alone child" Bellatrix said as six other figures stepped out of the shadows "Remember the orders, she is to be kept alive" Bellatrix signalled for some of the men to follow her leaving Hannah with four

"That sword won't do you any good girlie" Lestrange said with a sadistic smile

"You'll be surprised" Hannah said throwing it at the man, it flew strong and true landing right in the man's shoulder making him not only drop his wand put drop to his knees in pain

Hannah had a split second to deflect the spells thrown at her, if it was two on one she would have liked her odds but they weren't looking to good at the moment.

For what felt like a lifetime she had been able to keep it up, she had sharp reflexes and was able to use wandless magic to aid her however it wasn't till Lestrange throw a slicing hex her way it caught her off guard catching her right across her right leg throwing her off balance.

She quickly jumped back to her feet but came face to face with Lestrange's wand, using her hand to hand combat she knocked the wand clean out of his hands right as another deatheater throw another slicing hex her way catching her across her collar bone.

Using her wandless magic she throw him into the stone wall, hard

She thought she had a fighting chance till Fenrir Greyback came up behind her and graved her by the throat

Hannah felt her feet leave the ground as he picked her up by the throat, cutting off her airwaves

"Use the damn chains" he snapped at Lestrange

Quickly getting to his feet he pulled out a set of magical chains and quickly placed them around her hands, she knew as soon as they touched her flesh they blocked any and all magical abilities

"Let's go" He said half carrying half dragging a still struggling Hannah

Hannah heard more battles, clearly there was more of them then they thought. She spotted Bellatrix and a few other deatheaters fighting members from the order near the entrance to the astronomy tower.

Once she spotted that her husband and Greyback had retrieved her she headed towards the tower, leaving the remaining deatheaters to defend them.

Without missing a beat Greyback and Lestrange dragged her up the tower, Hannah continued to struggle the whole way earning herself a slap across the face from Lestrange when she kicked him in the back knocking him on his ass again

"I won't hesitate to slit your pretty throat and feed you to Greyback" he snapped at her

They finally made it to the top of the tower and the scene before her stopped her dead, she had stopped any and all struggle.

Draco Malfoy was holding and unarmed Dumbledore as wand point

A slight look of pure terror crossed Dumbledore's face momentarily

"Well" Bellatrix said excitedly "Look what we have here"

"Good evening Bellatrix" Dumbledore said in a hollow voice "Don't you think some introductions are in order?" he asked looking forwards the men holding Hannah

"I'd love to Albus" she said playing with her wand "But I haven't the time, I wasted most of it trying to catch this beauty" she said graving Hannah's face in one of her hands, Hannah could feel her nails digging into her flesh "Pretty isn't she"

Hannah couldn't help but let the whimper she was desperately trying to hold in slip through her lips

"Do it" Bellatrix now hissed at Draco

"He doesn't have the stomach, just like his father" Rodolphus chuckled "Let's just do it and get it over and done with" he said stepping forward

"No!" Bellatrix snapped stepping in front of her husband "The Dark Lord was clear, the boy's to do it" she hissed, she turned back to Draco now "This is your moment Draco, do it!" she paused before adding "Do it for your mother"

At that comment Draco had no choice but to raised his wand once more, his hand no longer shaking

"Go on Draco!" She yelled losing her patience "NOW!"

"No" said the voice of Severus Snape

Every head turned to look at him, clearly the deatheater's whereas shocked to see him there as she was.

The tower was now filled with deadly silence

Until Dumbledore said "Severus" making Snape look at him now "please"

Without warning Snape pulled out his wand and said those two fatal words "Avada Kedavra"

Hannah cried out in shock and sadness as she watch the spell hit Albus Dumbledore in the chest, making the man's body fall back off the astronomy tower

Bellatrix wasted no time in casting the trade mark dark mark in the sky above Hogwarts.

Hannah was still crying with grief as Greyback throw her over his shoulder and carried her out of the tower as Snape graved Draco by the arm and dragged the shocked blonde out with them.

As they came to the base of the tower Hannah noticed the order struggling to fend off the remanding deatheaters, not that it mattered anymore… Dumbledore was dead… they had lost.

"Hannah!" she swear she heard Charlie yell

Hannah was forced to watch as Bellatrix revived havoc on the castle around her, blowing up each and every thing they passed.

She tried to struggle but her fight was useless, between the chains and the werewolf she was defenceless

Their group had managed to make it to the entrance hall before anyone else had come to confront them and Hannah noticed him first "No" she whispered "Don't be a fool"

But it was too late, by the time they had made it to the games keepers hunt Potter had well and truly caught up "SNAPE!" he yelled

"No Harry!" She yelled now "Run!"

But he wouldn't listen "SNAPE" he yelled again

"Go" Snape told the group

"Come now pretty" Greyback told her as she once again tried to struggle "Our master is just dying to meet you"

That last sentence made her freeze all movements, the sudden realisation of the situation she was in just slapped her in the face.

Harry confronting Snape was now the least of her worries

She saw the look of horror mirrored on Draco's face right before her world went completely black.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own either Harry Potter or The Mortal Instruments**

Darkness, she was surrounded in complete darkness… until

She woke screaming, screaming more loudly than she had ever screamed in her short life.

The pain she felt was so intense, it was as if it was all-consuming, she no longer knew who she was… where she was… and how she came about experiencing such pain… as if a white-hot knife was piercing every inch of her skin.

She had experienced pain in her life, but nothing could compare to this.

Then the pain stopped as quickly as it had come, Hannah gasped out in pain as she felt the muscles in her body twitch as the aftermath of the curse.

She opened her eyes now and for the life of her she wished she hadn't.

Dark figures surrounded her, she couldn't make out any faces in the shadows the clung to. She was laying on a cold stone floor, feeling extremely venerable and exposed

"I'm glad to see your finally wake" came a cold fear enticing voice

The monster before her was watching her with his soulless red eyes

She felt herself start to shake and it wasn't because of the spell, this man… no thing would be able to strike fear even in the strongest of Shadowhunters

"At last we meet" he told her circling her now and Hannah found herself unable to move, he lent over her now "I've heard many things about you"

"All good I hope" Hannah couldn't help but shot back

Her response seemed to amuse him before he lifted his wand once more and said "Crucio" making her scream out in pain and agony

Once the spell was lifted she was left panting on the floor, she had no idea how many minutes had passed because for her it felt like a lifetime

"You will do well to remember who you're speaking to" he hissed before calmly approaching her again, he moved the bottom of her school shirt to revile her hidden runes she had carved earlier that night "So it's true" he said taking a closer look "Impossible… yet true"

She twisted out of his cold creepy touch

"Now little Shadowhunter we can do this the easy way" he threatened "Or the hard way"

"Go to hell" she hissed before he yelled "Crucio" once more

Hannah felt her mind slipping, she wanted the darkness to take her… to stop this pain.

If one could ever touch heavenly fire this is what she expected it to feel like, the pure adulterated pain.

Once the spell let up she could feel the wet tears sliding down her face

Using his wand he sat her up, every muscle within her body ached as he did so

"In time you will see things my way" he slowly told her "Contain her" he snapped at Wormtail "If our young guest wants to do this the hard way, then so be it"

Two months… it had been exactly two months since she was dragged before the Dark Lord.

And every day still, every day for two months she would be dragged from her cell and dropped at his feet. Every day she refused to submit, she refused to give in. She knew he wanted her alive… no needed her alive.

So for two months she had been tortured, maimed, beaten, even whipped

The one and only thought getting her through… Jace.

Every day she'd see his ring on her finger and every day she drew strength from that, she drew strength from him.

And for that she was willing to endure anything he or Bellatrix through her way… however she wasn't sure how much longer she could last, she didn't know how much more she could take. Sure they train you for this growing up but you are never fully prepared when the time comes.

She was once again laying on the cold stone floor of the Malfoy's home in a pool of her own blood, she had learn long ago the location she was being kept in.

Narcissa Malfoy was once again tending to her wounds after Bellatrix left her there beaten and bleeding "You can't keep this up" The women whispered to her, afraid others might hear

"I don't have to" Hannah said coughing up blood

"At this rate you won't last another month" Narcissa said angrily

"I will not follow your Dark Lord, goes against every fibre of my body" Hannah told the older witch

"And you think I do?" The lady asked, once again looking around the room in fright "I simply follow my husband like any good pureblood wife should" she sat Hannah up now "We can help you… my son can help you"

"Why would you do that" Hannah asked confused, what's the catch she thought

"Every day for two months I've had to watch them drag you into my living room and tear you apart all the while my son watches on, then I have to stich you back together again, again while my son watches… but what you don't see is what that does to him" She explained "Do you think it did him great pleaser to hand you over? Because I'm telling you now it didn't, Draco was very much broken and bleeding on this floor before he informed the dark lord of his find"

Hannah wanted to believe her, she wanted to trust her she just couldn't bring herself to.

When the girl refused to speak any longer Narcissa signed "I have to return you now" she said helping Hannah to her feet "Before my sister wants to go for a round two"

Like most nights Hannah cried herself to sleep.

She woke to the sound of screams and for once they weren't hers and she couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor soul. She had barely any sleep the night before Mrs Malfoy's words going over and over in her mind.

She longed for information on the outside world but since she arrived here she hadn't a scrap of information. What Harry ok? Had the order picked up and moved on without their leader? Did they think she was dead? But most importantly had they contacted the Clave to inform them or what happened?

Her heart wept for Jace, did he believe her to be dead?

The sound of approaching steps dragged her out of her thoughts and too her feet, she was already in a fighting stance before their face even came into view through the iron bars.

She knew however fighting wasn't an option, she learnt that the hard way.

She knew who it was before she even saw his face.

She had gotten use to the way he smelt, of apples and aftershave. She had also memorised the way he walked and held himself, to be honest she had just about most of her captures commit to memory

"Who is it today Draco" she pleaded once his face came into view, she needed to know

"The dark lord" he said emotionless as he pulled out his wand

Hannah sunk to the floor and broke down crying, for the first time in his presence had she shed a tear let along completely lost it all together.

Bellatrix she could handle because no matter what she threw at Hannah she always knew the witch was holding back, in fear she would hurt Hannah a little too much and displease her master. Voldemort however was a completely different story, sometimes she felt like he used her as his personal outlet for his anger and frustration.

"I'm not sure how much more I can endure" Hannah told him truthfully

He crouched down before her know and looked her dead in the eyes "Then let me help you" he told her

"I can't submit to him… I'd rather die" she pressed

"That much is obvious" he snapped

"It goes against everything I am" she told him through tears "even the blood running through my veins"

"Then let me help you" he pleaded once more, he pulled out an old looking silver locket "let me try and help you, like you did with me back in that bathroom" he turned over the locket and shower her the Malfoy family crest "This offers protection"

She knew there was more to it than that… there was always a catch

"That also marks me as yours" she told him knowing the significants of such an heirloom, every hard-core Pureblood family had such an object for when one was entering an betrothal

"Would you rather it be him" Draco pressed "With this you are untouchable as long as I'm still breathing, no deatheater can lay a hand on you as long as I'm around" he took a deep breath and tried a different approach "If you want to make it out of this house… even out of this war I'm your only fighting chance, unless you'd rather me march you up stairs and hand you over to the dark lord see how long you last then"

"Yes" she said brokenly

"Yes to me handing you over" he asked "Or yes to taking the locket"

It wasn't a really hard choice, she knew he was her only chance to making it through this war. She needed to fight, she needed to live.

For Magnus… For Jace.

"I will take your locket" she said fully submitting to him now

Without missing the opportunity he lent forward and clasped the locket around her dainty neck, as soon as the clasp snapped shut with magic she could instantly feel its magical power weave through her magical core.

She was now the property of one Draco Malfoy.

He slowly led her upstairs, she could feel how uneasy he was.

The dark lord was facing the fireplace, with his back turned to them. His beloved pet snake always by his side

"Mr Malfoy" came his cold voice "I was beginning to think you had gotten lost" he said turning around to face the couple.

Hannah noticed a few Deatheater's off to the side, she was grateful Narcissa was one of them.

"No my lord" he said bowing his head, clearly he couldn't bring himself to face the man eye to eye and really Hannah couldn't blame him

He approached Hannah slowly now, a sadistic smirk light up his face before he outright laughed

"Well done Draco" he said pleased "It seems you have finally gotten our guest to… buckle"

"Yes my Lord" Draco answered

"Wonderful" he said eyeing Hannah now "It seems" he said turning to his followers "That Mr Malfoy has done what Bellatrix and I could not" he laid one hand on Draco's shoulder "Well done Draco" he said once again "It appears out little Nephilim has given herself to the Malfoy family" he told the group pointing at the locket "She is now your responsibility Mr Malfoy… and I hope you can keep her in line" he said pointedly

"I won't let you down my Lord" He said flatly

"As payment for your good deed" Voldemort informed him "I shall see to it that Lucius has an early release" and with that he left the room, thankfully taking the other deatheaters with him.

Losing what little strength she had left she almost crumbled to the floor, if it hadn't been for the strong arms of Draco holding her up

"I've got you" He told her picking him up into his arms, carrying her bridle style

Following his mother he carried her through the winding passage ways of Malfoy Manor, Hannah hadn't the slightest idea how big this place was but she was already lost.

They lead her into a large bedroom, the bedroom itself was just as extravagant as the rest of the household. Dark handcrafter wood furniture, expensive looking cloths and paintings.

He placed her down on a large four-poster bed, Hannah couldn't help but close her eyes at the soft feeling of a real mattress. It had been a while since she had slept in a real bed, hell it had been a while since she had a real shower or bath for that matter.

"Her bath is ready" Narcissa Malfoy said coming out of one of the three doors within this room

"Perhaps you should" He said to his mother

"Come on dear" She said taking Hannah's hand and slowly leading her into a large marble bathroom and true to her word a large bath sat waiting for her, well they called it a bath she called in a mini pool "Let's get you out of these clothes" the older lady said helping her strip out of her old warn uniform, that had started to rip and fall to pieces after the ordeal she had been put through

Narcissa took a moment to look at the frail girl before her, the concealment charm had long gone leaving her runes on display but that wasn't what horrified her it was the large amount of scaring that now covered her small frame

"Let's get you cleaned up" she said helping Hannah into the bath

The hot water stung her tender flesh at first but she soon adjusted to it, ever so slowly she started to wash the dirty and dry blood from her body and hair. The bath truly felt like heaven

"I'll go get you something to wear" Narcissa told her before leaving the room

Hannah took this time to relax her swore and tired muscles before slowly washing her once gorgeous hair, she had no idea how long Mrs Malfoy had been gone for but she was thankful for the privacy

When she did however return Hannah noticed the deep purple pyjama bottoms and silk top

"Those are mine" she said sitting up now, then it clicked into place "Malfoy had my trunk" she said with a sad realisation

"Get changed and we'll fix that hair of yours" she told the young girl

Once Hannah was dried and dressed in her beloved pyjama's that Magnus had bought her she had found herself sitting in a chair in front of the vanity while Narcissa Malfoy gently brushed her long blonde hair.

She noticed four potions sitting on the vanity before her, she was eyeing them with caution

"They are for you" The older witch said answering her unspoken question "They are to help with the lack of nutrients you have sustained"

Without missing a beat she downed all four because let's face it if they wanted to kill her they wouldn't have gone to this much trouble to get the locket around her neck.

For the next two weeks both the Malfoy's had nursed her back to health, she had suffered some long term effects but nothing she wasn't determined to overcome. Apart from the large amount of scaring she was now inflicted with, her body over all was extremely weak leaving her only a fraction of her old self.

Her nights where plagued with nightmares, nightmares that now consumed her. They weren't only effecting her, they now effected Draco greatly. Ever since her first night in this room she would awake to find Draco asleep in an armchair next to her bed, due to their now permanent connection he could feel her discomfort and terror leaving him with no choice but to wait by her side till it passed.

She had yet to leave this bedroom, to be honest she hadn't really left the comfortable, warm sanctuary of the bed.

She had been awake for a while now, just silently watching Draco sleep in his permanent armchair. He looked so peaceful in his sleep but even she knew that was few and far between because he too suffered from nightmares, what about she could only guess.

"It's rude to stare" he told her, having clearly just woke up

As he stretched Hannah could hear his bones cracking from the uncomfortable position he slept in

"That can't be good for you, you know" she said nodding towards the chair

He was shocked she was speaking, over the past two weeks she had yet to utter a word to both his mother and himself. He watched everyday as the spark inside her eyes and died once and for all, he knew she would forever be a shell of the girl she once was.

"A few nights sleeping in this chair is nothing compared to what you've been through" he told her sitting up "Besides… it's just easier for the time been"

Unintentionally she rolled away from him, shutting down once more

Sighing Draco got to his feet and sat on the bed next to her "I was thinking perhaps today we take a walk around the garden, get you some fresh air"

That offer peaked her interest

"Come on" he said with a slight smile holding out his hand for her "First you need to get changed" he told her looking down at her pyjama

Once her hand connected with his she felt this warm tingling sensation spread through her body, her magical core hummed at his touch.

Once she was dressed in a pair of black slacks and a lose button up top she followed Draco out of the room, stopping momentarily when she thought of who and what would be stalking within these walls

"We are in a completely different part of the house" he reassured her

Taking a deep breath she followed close beside him, the closer she was the more safe she felt. She was unsure if it was her own feelings or if she was being slightly manipulated by the locket

As soon as the nice fresh air hit her face she couldn't help but stop and taking it all in, taking a few deep breaths. The strong smell of roses hung in the air, that question was soon answered by the beautiful garden standing before her. It was as if it was pulled out of a fairy tale, complete with its very own real life peacocks.

"Not many of our… guests venture this far" he informed her leading her through the garden "It belongs to Mother"

"Their beautiful" she said stopping to smell one of the vibrant red roses

"Thank you" Narcissa Malfoy said a head of them "I tend to them myself"

"They are mothers pride and joy" Draco said rolling his eyes

"Only after my son of course" she told him with a loving smile "I'm glad to see you out and about"

Feeling somewhat exposed she wrapped her arms around herself for comfort

"Perhaps we shall have breakfast out in the gardens this morning" Narcissa said trying to change the subject

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Mother" Draco answered placing a hand on the small of Hannah's back leading her towards the large iron and glass table set for three "father isn't join us?" Draco asked as he pulled out a chair for Hannah

Narcissa quickly looked at Hannah before answering her son "No, I thought it best if he didn't join us this morning"

Draco took his seat and started piling food on his plate as did his mother, it took him a few moments to notice Hannah hadn't moved

"Hannah" he told her "You need to eat something"

"I'm going to have to return to that room again aren't I?" Hannah asked in a small voice

"You mean face the dark lord?" He asked sitting his knife and fork down "Truthfully… yes"

She let out a deep breath, it was a realisation she had already come to "When?" she asked

"I've been putting it off for some time now" he answered truthfully "Informing him that you haven't been well enough…"

"You can't protect me forever" Hannah said softly "You can't shelter me forever"

"No I can't" he simply said "But you needed to be stronger"

"Give me my Stele" Hannah said looking up at him now "With the right runes I can be strong enough"

"I'm not sure…" Draco said looking at his mother for advice

"Eventually my son he is going to displeased with that answer" Narcissa told him truthfully "We can't keep putting it off"

"Under supervision" he told Hannah with a warning look

A few hours later Hannah found herself sitting cross legged on Draco's bed, it was then she learnt that their rooms where connected.

She watched him slowly approach with her Stele and Shadowhunter's codex, he needed to know what she was casting

Very hesitantly he handed over the book, Hannah softly ran her hand over the velvet cover. The book itself had seen better days, tatted and warn. She lost track how many times she had read this book growing up but then again she wasn't the only Shadowhunter child who had.

In reality she had to have only read it once, the Mnemosyne rune granted her perfect photographic memory.

"There are some runes" She start off telling him, opening the book to the section on runes "That need to be applied after every use, some last longer than others and some only needed to be carved once"

"So ones you're doing today need to be reapplied after time?" he asked

"Correct" she answered "I'll only need to apply three today"

She flipped a couple of pages "The rune of Fortitude" she told him pointing it out "This rune provides a warrior with unshakable resolve, will and inner strength. It gives the user strength of mind that enables a Nephilim to encounter danger or bear pain or adversity with courage"

"Founds like a good place to start" he told her handing over her Stele

Before taking it Hannah had to slowly unbutton her shirt and tossed it to the side, after taking her Stele in hand she felt the instant hum of its power. She closed her eyes and relished in the return of her Stele, it felt as if part of herself had been returned

Slowly she started to carve the Fortitude rune into her skin, just above her hip.

Once she was done she returned to the book and turned a page "The Stamina Rune" When he raised an eyebrow at her she couldn't help but chuckle "Not like that" she said slapping him on the arm "This runes give the marked Nephilim the capacity for standing fatigue or resisting disease. The powers granted by this rune are not a set duration, but rather it fades as I draw on its power… and after the past two months it was long gone"

He watched as she re-carved this rune on her shoulder

"And lastly the rune for Strength" she told him pointing the rune out "It's an incredibly short-live rune that must be reapplied after each use and this mark give me a short but intense burst of increased physical strength"

"So it'll only be useful for one night?" he asked

"Yes" she answered carving it into her skin

Once she was done he held out his hand "I'm sorry but you know I have to"

Both reluctantly and sadly she handed both back to him

"Eventually when you can be trusted id be more than willing to return them to you" He told her "But until then…"

"I understand" he said sadly

"What does this one mean" he asked softly touching the one between her breasts

Hannah couldn't help but smile at it, both she and Isabelle had thought it a great idea to place that particular rune there

"It's the Enkeli rune" she told him "also known as angelic power. All Nephilim receive this mark upon initiation and signifies their angelic bonds, it's one of the very first rune's you're given as a Shadowhunter. It's also frequently applied to weapons to imbue them with angelic properties as well as wipe them clean of any demonic traces. This also prevents demons stabbed by the weapons from healing"

"What's the very first rune you were given?" he asked curious now

"Voyance" Hannah said turning over her left arm and showing him her left wrist, as he gently took her hand in his she continued "It's given to Shadowhunter at a young age, this rune focuses the sight, giving the wearer extrasensory perception, allowing me to see past glamour"

"And only people with Nephilim blood can be marked with these" he stated

"Placing a mark on someone who doesn't have Nephilim blood would kill them" she told him "mundanes can't survive the process the runes are too strong for them, they would basically… burn up I guess you could say"

A soft knock brought the pair out of their little bubble

"Draco dear" Narcissa said coming in "Oh my" she said turning around when she saw the pair "I didn't mean to interrupt"

"You didn't mother" Draco said getting off the bed and locking her Stele and book in his desk "Miss Ravenheart was just explaining runes to me"

"You'll have to find her a change of clothes" Narcissa told him "Our presence is needed in the drawing room"

"Right away mother" Draco said with a nod heading towards his walk-in wardrobe "Mother please see to it that father gets a sobering up potion"

Narcissa Malfoy left the room without another word, clearly Draco was now head of the family.

"Are you going for a witch or a Shadowhunter" he asked bringing her trunk out of his wardrobe

"Both" she said pulling a black cloak out of her trunk

Once she was dressed she was patently waiting Draco's return, wearing a hole in the carpet from her pacing.

She was ready for this, she could do this. It wasn't like last time, this time she'd be returning on Draco's arm.

"Ready" he asked coming into the room buttoning up his blazer, he took a moment to look at her now. She was dressed in a black laced dress that hugged her amble breasts and hips before flaring out slightly, the dress itself stopped about mid-thigh at the front and reached floor length at the back. He couldn't help but gulp slightly when he noticed how openly her breasts and rune where on display.

He walked over to her now and picked up the black cloak from her bed and helped her into it, she had to remember they were about to enter a room full of blood thirsty deatheaters. He had heard the stories of what they did to women, what they thought they were intituled to have… or take he should say.

"Thanks" she said once he had done up the clasp

"Remember to stick to my side" he told her looking her in the eyes "Do not venture to far"

"I won't" she answered taking his offer arm "I promise"

Their walk back to the drawing room was deathly silent, the only sound that could be heard was the sound of her high heels echoing off the walls.

Every muscle in her body tensed as they walked into the room, her head held high

"Mr Malfoy" Voldemort said eagerly raising from his seat at the head of the table and approaching them "I'm pleased to see you've brought Miss Ravenheart back to us" he said looking over her now "Who seems to have made a full recovery in your care" he paused now and looked at the rune on her chest, which much to Draco's dismay wasn't completely covered "She shall prove to be a valuable asset in months to come" Voldemort said making Hannah's skin crawl "Please take your seats" he told them guesting to the two open chairs between Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy

Pulling out her chair Hannah silently took her place between Narcissa and Draco, all eyes were on them. Including a seething Lucius Malfoy who was eyeing the locket around her neck with such anger she expected to see steam coming from his eyes at any given moment.

For the whole entire meeting Hannah kept her hands in her lap and her head down, trying her best not to draw attention to herself until the late arrival of Severus Snape.

"Severus" the dark look said slowly, making Hannah's head snap up to look at her old head of house "I was beginning to think you lost your way"

"I'm sorry my Lord" He answered bowing his head, once he looked up however his eyes connected with hers. If he was shocked to see her there he hid it rather well, apart from the slow clenching of his wand hand.

"I see you recognise our newest member" Voldemort said looking from her to Snape "You thought she would be too strong willed to listen to reason" he said with a creepy smile "But… it was the young Mr Malfoy who made her come to her senses"

It was then Snape's eyes snapped to the locket around her neck "So it would seem" was all he said

"Come sit Severus" Voldemort said changing the subject "We saved you a seat"


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own either Harry Potter or The Mortal Instruments**

The next month followed in the same manor, breakfast with Draco and Narcissa and the rest of the day filled with her locked away in her room, either reading or mindlessly writing in a diary that Draco provided for her. Then evenings quietly sitting by his side at those skin crawling meetings, when it came down to it she had been studying Narcissa Malfoy and mirroring the mannerisms that where to be expected of her.

The blonde himself was leaving the manor more and more these days, clearly accompanying the older deatheaters on raids and all sorts of ungodly things.

The days he was home however he would let her view the library from time to time or a short walk in the gardens, needless to say she barely left his side when he was within the manor. She was forbidden to be left alone, let's face it, it was for good reason she had already planned her escape multiple times.

It was also because of her own safety, a few times Draco had to intervene when it came to the less then gentlemanly deatheaters got the wrong idea about her. Thankfully the locket prevented anyone from touching her in that manor, it didn't however stop them from cursing her which they hadn't tried as of yet.

She was currently curled up in one of the large leather chairs that are scattered around the Malfoy library reading yet another book, however today she chose a wizards book on Shadowhunters. The very book that lead Draco to what she was, their views on the Nephilim was eye-opening to say the least

"Will you be alright if I quickly duck out for a moment to help mother with something" Draco asked placing a soft hand on her shoulder

She had noticed over the past month the small touches had doubled, he'd use any chance he got to lay a hand on her and for once it didn't make her skin crawl. The more he touched her the more she longed for it, the more she craved it and the more attached to it she became.

"I'll be fine" she said looking up from her book offering him a slight smile.

"There is also something we may need to discuss later" he informed her before taking his leave

Once he had left the room she turned her attention back to her book, however every nerve in her body was on edge. She looked up now and took a good long look around the library, she was being watch… she just knew it.

She softly sat the book up and gracefully rose to her feet

"You know" said the deep voice of Rodolphus Lestrange "It's extremely rare these days to catch you alone without your guard dog"

Hannah stood in a defensive stance now, the man made all of her skin crawl.

Without warning he throw a curse her way, Hannah had a split second to dive for cover behind a bookcase. She had no wand, she had no sword or weapon of any nature, she was defenceless due to the fact ever since waking up she hadn't the magical power to even preform the weakest of wandless magic let alone deflect a curse

She stuck to the shadows using the bookcases for cover, she just needed to buy herself some time before Draco returned

"Come out come out wherever you are" she heard him say "Who would have thought that a big bad Nephilim needed my pushover of a nephew to protect her" she heard him chuckle now "I thought you were all powerful beings, capable of destroying civilisations"

Hannah slowed down her breathing, she let herself feel the magical energy all around her. Magnus had taught her years ago to tap into raw power, to tap into the energy around her to strengthen her spells.

"I want to tear that pretty flesh of yours from your bones" he hissed "I want to feel you squirm beneath my hands, to suffer the same pain and humiliation you made me feel"

Drawing strength from her runes she set out of the shadows and away from cover and face the man head on, her finger tips tingling with the magic she had desperately missed

"You're either very brave or very stupid" he told her with a sadistic smile

Using everything she had she threw all her power at him, throwing the man well across the room and into the large marble wall.

Before he could scramble to his feet she was there knocking his wand out of his hand, flying it well across the room.

"You little bitch" he snapped as he tackled her to the floor

Using both her training and her legs she used his weight to change the tables, before he quickly pushed her off him. Jumping to her feet she stood in a fighting stance ready for another round, the man in question however pulled out a small knife from his robes. Not that it would matter, she soon disarmed the man and had it firmly in her grasp.

But that didn't stop him from his assault, if anything it made him come at her tenfold.

And before she knew it her Shadowhunter training kicked in, using all her force she stabbed the knife into his gut instantly feeling his blood coat her hands.

He crumbled to the floor, gasping at both his wound and her

She knelt over him with a cold stone face, the knife in her hand neither shaking nor wavering.

It was centimetres from his heart before a commanding and ordering voice yelled "STOP!" that voice belonged to Draco.

Without having any control her movements stopped, not taking her eyes off Rodolphus

"Drop the knife" he ordered "On the floor"

Having no choice the knife cluttered to the floor.

She felt strong arms pulled her away from Rodolphus, his wife and an unknown deatheater rushed to his side

She was thrown into a chair and tired up, she silently sat there watching them try to heal him. His deranged wife making maters harder

"She would have killed him" Bellatrix hissed at Draco

"And I almost succeeded" Hannah answered truthfully

Getting to her feet Bellatrix stalked over to her and slapped her hard across the face

"Bella" Narcissa said standing in between Hannah and her sister "You will not manhandle part of this family"

"She almost killed my husband" Bellatrix screeched "In cold blood" she turned to Draco now "Then so be it, you punish your little toy" When Draco didn't show any signs of moving she yelled "Go on! Do it!"

Hannah watched as Draco grew paler by the minute, clearly his aunt and her words where having an effect on him

"Be a man" She yelled at him

"And I will be" He finally snapped out of it "I will punish her how I see fit"

"She will be punished" Bellatrix hissed

"That is enough Bella" Narcissa told her "Now let's tend to your husband"

Without a single word Draco untried her and basically dragged her from the room, not a single word muttered till he push her into the bedroom and sealed the room with magic

"Are you ok" Was all he asked

To say she was shocked was an understatement, she had at least half expected him to raise his voice perhaps yell at her a little it "I'm fine" she answered "He didn't really get a chance to lay a finger on me"

He took this chance to look over her now and noticed the large amount of blood on her hands and clothes "Let's get you cleaned up" He said calmly

To say she was put on edge by his behaviour was also an understatement but she followed him slowly into the bathroom where he had already started running her a bath

"Draco" she said slowly

He turned to look at her now "Nothing needs to be said"

"Yes it does" she said taking a step towards him "I almost killed a man… a man who happened to be your uncle"

"In self-defence?" he asked

"Yes" she answered, shocked that he would think it wouldn't be

"Then that is all I need to know" he said turning the taps off now that it was full "So like I said, nothing needs to be said" he went to leave the bathroom now only pausing to add "Besides" he said looking at he now "You needed to show them you're more than capable of holding your own, I won't always be around to protect you"

"What does that mean" she asked shocked

"It means I may have very little choice but to return to Hogwarts once term commences" he told her before closing the door

She sat down on the floor now, completely shocked by his words. Draco would be returning to Hogwarts, he would be returning and leaving her here to protect and defend herself.

After what felt like forever she picked herself up off the floor and climbed into the still warm bath, slowly washing the blood off her hands and body

Hannah's head snapped up when she heard Draco's bedroom door open and slam shut

"Reckless" she heard Lucius Malfoy yell "Complete and utter idiocy"

"Father" she heard Draco's cold tone

Climbing out of the bath she wrapped herself in a towel and silently made her way to the door

"How dare you let her tarnish the Malfoy name" Lucius snapped

"Isn't it already tarnished" Draco shot back

"How dear you" Lucius hissed "I will not stand for this kind of disobedience"

"Lucius" Came the voice of Narcissa

There was a short pause before Lucius said "I'm sure you know how to use it boy, at least this time you won't be on the reviving end"

Hannah waited a good ten minutes before leaving the bathroom, she found Draco sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. A whip sitting at the foot of his bed, she knew as soon as she saw it that it was meant for her.

She took a closer look at him now, his large frame slightly shaking. She had been so worried about herself she never stopped to really take a good look at him, or to even see how he was handling everything since their return. He looked sickly pale and sleep deprived which wasn't a surprise because he still slept in the armchair next to her bed.

She also knew that if Draco didn't punish her for her actions he too would be on the receiving end of such punishments. Wearing this locket also came with responsibilities and right now her responsibility was for Draco, whether her actions be for defence or not she had physically harmed a pureblood wizard… one who is in Voldemort's inner circle

Making up her mind she picked up the whip and made her way to too his side

"Draco" she said softly

His head snapped up to look at her now and she could see the slight traces of tears in his eyes, his eyes landed on the whip and widened

"It's ok" she told him seriously "She is out for blood"

"I'm not going to whip you because of it" he said quietly

"And I'm telling you, you are" she said raising an eyebrow "Now is not the time to appear weak"

"I'm not weak" he snapped getting defensive

"And I know for a fact you aren't" She said placing one hand on his "I'm just saying in their eyes you will appear as such and now isn't the time to appear weak and vulnerable"

Slowly she took on of his hands in hers and placed the whip in it

"If we are going to make it through this war" she told him looking him dead in the eyes "We are going to have to rely on each other"

"There is going to have to be an audience" he informed her

"I know" she said standing up now, she would do this… she had to do this, for him… for them. Because if it wasn't for Draco and his Mother she would be in a far worse situation right now.

"Are you going to get dress?" he asked only now eyeing her towel

Hannah blushed and looked down

"I'll collect the appropriate clothes" He said getting up "I'll deliver them to your room shortly" and with that he left the room.

Once back in her room she changed into a pair of black panties and throw on a large top while she waited for Draco, she used the time to try and calm her growing nerves. She took a deep breath in feeling sick to her core, she needed to calm herself down or she was going to be sick.

Shortly he wordlessly entered her room and placed a couple of items on her bed, she noticed the whip in his right hand. She could see the slight tremble in his frame, she knew this was just as much a punishment for him as it was her.

Sitting on her bed was a floor length silk dress, the dress itself was skin tight and in fact backless. Pulling her now dry hair up into a bun and slipping into the flats he had provided for her, she was now ready to face her punishment.

She found him awaiting her outside her bedroom door, his shoulders slump and a slight broken look on his normally collected features

He looked at her now, sadness in his eyes "I have to do this" he said reassuring both of them

"I know" she said nodding, she had to be strong enough for the both of them.

"Relax your body as much as possible" He whispered to her as they started to make their decent downstairs "The more you tense up the more painful it will be, it will also cut deeper"

Before they could enter the drawing room he gave her one last look, one last look of reassurance

"I need you to be strong" she told him "For both of us" because she was in face telling the truth, if he showed any sign of weakness it would come back on them tenfold.

He stood up straight now and squared off his shoulders, a cold indifferent mask now in place

Once they entered the room they found not only his parents and Bellatrix but a whole handful of deatheaters, clearly here for the show.

A look of glee light up Bellatrix's face at the sight of the couple, a look that made Hannah want to throw up

She clapped excitedly and approached Draco "Can I do it" she asked excitedly "I'd like nothing more than to rip into her pretty flesh"

Draco tried his best to not show how her words truly affect him "I'm sorry Aunty Bella but this is my punishment and mine alone… she defied me and my family, I must be the one to show Miss Ravenheart her place"

Bellatrix outright pouted now "Fine" she said in a childlike voice "But Draco… no going easy" she said eyeing Hannah now "… be the man I know you can be" she whisper to her nephew as she waved her wand making chains appear

Draco turned to look at Hannah now as she walked over to him and stood silently in front of him, never breaking eye contact. She raised both her arms up, which he silently took and clamped into the chains that now hung from the ceiling.

Sharing a brief look with his parents he knew he had to focus on the task at hand, as Hannah said this had to be done.

"Don't worry my dear, not one single scar will mark that perfect skin of yours" Draco told her "But that doesn't mean you won't feel it for some time, a reminder of what you have done and maybe next time you actions won't be as careless"

He pulled at the whip and Hannah could now feel the magic coming off it in waves, she hadn't realised it would be a magical one.

"Remember what I taught you son" Lucius said with a sick smirk on his face

"Of course father" Draco answered in a tight voice

He now stepped behind Hannah whose breath slightly quickened; no amount of preparation would prepare her for what was to come.

A searing pain shot itself down her back ripping open the flesh it came in contact with; she bit down on her lip to stop the scream from escaping. Without hesitation Draco strikes her again ripping away more of the flesh, by the 5th time the whip made contact with her tender bleeding flesh she couldn't hold back her screams of pain any longer which only made him whip her harder.

After her ten lashings Draco was panting hard and trying to come down from the anger that consumed him, he had received this kind of treatment from Lucius in the past and he lost his control temporarily. He could understand how someone could lose themselves in such actions, but he didn't want to be like his father… he wanted to be a better man but right now he was no better than his father hitting a small child for something small and ridiculous.

Hannah hung limply from the chains in the ceiling, having no strength to hold herself up any longer. Her back was mangled bits of flesh, she could feel the blood slowly running its way down her back and seeping into her dress. Her head hung low in shame, tears still dripping down her face slightly hidden underneath the hair that had fallen out of its bun and into her face.

Stepping forward Narcissa Malfoy went to assist her son, he held onto Hannah as best he could while his mother loosened the chains. Hannah couldn't help but collapse into Draco's waiting arms, having no strength to hold herself up.

As best he could he took her tenderly into his arms and carried her out of the room and away from the blood trusty deatheaters.

Once they had made it back to her room and softly laid her down on her bed, resting on her stomach

By now the blood loss was slowly getting to her head

"Just rest" he told her ripping the dress away from her wounds "We'll get you healed up in no time"

"No" Hannah told him "My… my Stele"

"What about it" he asked confused

"I can heal myself up quicker" She informed him her eyes dropping

"Hannah" he softly snapped "You barely have the energy to keep your eyes open let alone carve into your own skin" he said collected the potions and bandages his mother handed him "So for once just trust me enough to take care of you" he said holding a potion to her lips "It's for the pain" he told her as he helped her drink it down

"Draco…" She said softly before letting the darkness finally consume her.

When she next came to she noticed the room had been engulfed in darkness, it must be well into the night. Still lying on her stomach she turning her head to her right she noticed the one small candle lit of her bedside table, just bright enough that she could see Draco's sleeping face.

He looked haunted even in his sleep

She carefully and slowly flexed the muscles on her back, hissing in pain when the freshly healed flesh tugged at the tightened skin.

"Try not to move around too much" said the groggy voice of Draco "They may be healed slightly but it won't take much to rip open your wounds again"

She noticed her Stele sitting on the bedside table, he too noticed what caught her eye

"I figured you'd like to use it once you gained your strength back" he answered

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked looking around

"Just over a day" he informed her pulling out more potions out of her bedside table "Figured it best to keep you asleep while your body recovered"

"Always looking out for me" she said with a small smile

"It's the least I can do" he answered handing her a pain potion "Besides as long as you're wearing that locket you're my responsibility"

"What does it make you feel?" Hannah asked curious now

He thought over her question before answering

"Protective" he started "I know how strong you are yet to me you are the most fragile person in the world, hence why I cannot simply leave you alone… even when you sleep part of me yearns to be close to you, even if that means sleeping in this uncomfortable chair for as long as I have to"

He looked away now, she knew a confession such as that would have been hard on him

Hannah did her best to move over as best she could without hurting herself "Come on" she said patting the bed beside her

He looked at her now with shock "Really I'm fine" he said

"Draco" she snapped "You haven't slept well in only god knows how long" she lifted up the blanket now "do us both a favour and get in the damn bed"

He ever so slowly climbed into the bed next to her, pulling the blanket up to cover them both

"Besides" she said feeling the potion slowly start to kick in "We'll both sleep better this way"

She felt Draco softly brush the hair out of her face as she once again let the potion take her into a painless sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own either Harry Potter or The Mortal Instruments**

When Hannah woke the next morning she was surrounded by warmth and a feeling of content, it was only then she felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her middle and the soft feeling of his breath on the back of her neck.

She didn't try to push him away or move out of his arms, in fact she let herself lay there and be comforted by his oddly warm touch. Because let's face it, given the war going on around them it was rare to find such a feeling.

She felt him steer next to her and felt him pull away from her body.

She rolled over and came face to face with the boy in question

I'm sorry" he blurted out

"Don't be" she said turning her body to face him now, only hissing slightly at the pain "It was… comforting"

He touched the locket at the base of her neck "Sometimes I worry if this is doing more harm than good"

Hannah shrugged "We are in a war Draco… who knows what's right and wrong anymore"

"Your magic sings to me" he confessed now "I feel it… each and every day… it's intoxicating"

"As is your touch" she confessed

"Mother didn't warn me it would feel like this" he told her looking her in the eyes now "My family hadn't use it in generations… forbid the use of the locket"

"Do I want to know why?" she asked curious now

"A few generations ago… five to be exact" He answered "My ancestor Brutus Malfoy used the locket on his bride to be, the locket is said to create an intense and strong bond between the couple… both magically and…" he cleared his throat "Anyway the longer the user wears the locket the more dependent on each other they become… When his wife was in labour she was left sick and dying, the pain and grief that their shared due to the connection soon lead to the death of them both… Brutus believing that in order to place his poor wife out of her pain and misery he needed to take her life and it wasn't kill she took her last dying breath did he realise what happened and took his own as well, needless to say it's been forbidden in the family ever since"

"Oh…" she said looking at the celling now, she truly was lost for words "Sometimes I believe I can feel your emotions" she confessed, trying to break the intense ice between them.

"And sometimes I feel like I need yours" he blurted out

It was then that Hannah realised perhaps he needed her as much as she needed him

"Would you like to leave the manor today?" she asked sitting up on her elbows "Go outside?"

"I can't today" he said getting up "I'll be gone for most of the afternoon and evening"

The couple jumped when a loud knock sounded on her door and without waiting for approval in walked Lucius Malfoy

"Our Lord wishes to speak with your… play toy" he said looking down to Hannah with a look of disgust

"I think I should remind you father that her blood is more pure then all of our lineage" Draco snapped

"Drawing room, now" Lucius growled at his son "Or do I need to remind you what happens to people who displease our Lord"

"Your dismissed father" Draco stated pointing towards the door

Once he left the room with a loud slam off the door he turned his attention back to Hannah "Let's get you up" he said helping her out of the bed

"Can I please cast some healing runes now" She asked sitting up on the bed

He quickly debated the pros and cons before handing over her Stele "While you do that I'll see to your clothes"

She needed to cast two healing rune before being able to move about freely, the tension in her back was gone but if she moved to fast and pulled on the skin it would cause her to hiss out in pain.

"We need to hurry" he said handing her a change of clothes and turning around.

Quickly changing into her provided clothes and pulling her hair into a messy ponytail

"I'm ready" she said placing a hand on his arm

Together the pair made it through the manor undisturbed, the drawing room was rather quiet compared to normal. Hannah did a quick scan of the room and only took a note of both Malfoy's, Bellatrix, Snape, Voldemort himself and another figure hidden way in the shadows with his back turned

"I'm so glad you could both make it" The Dark Lord said acknowledging them both, conjuring up a chair in the middle of the room he looked to Hannah and said "Please, take a seat"

Sharing a quick look at Draco who was now taking his way over to his parents Hannah had no choice but to listen to the sadistic man before her, he grind at her now

She took her seat and instantly felt magic binding her to it

She watched as he silently took a seat over by the fireplace, his beloved snake wrapping itself around the base.

Her attention soon turned to the man standing in front of the fireplace, his back to her still. Once he did turn around however her insides froze, she had been more afraid of this man growing up then she had Voldemort.

Valentine Morgenstern

"Ravenheart" he said stepping into the light "I always did wonder what had become of you"

Hannah now looked confused

"Ah" he said with a slight smirk "I see you look slightly confused" he told her "Let me clear all that up for you… I knew your father… once upon a time"

"That's not possible" Hannah whispered

"Ah but it is" he told her standing in front of her now, he snacked her face to take a good look at her "You look very much like your mother" he told her knowingly "Heather Nott… remarkable witch, foolish enough to get herself pregnant"

"Nott" she heard the Malfoy's whisper

"Your father desperately turned to me" Valentine continued "Neither one of them knowing if the child would survive let alone which magic it would poses because let's face it who else did they have to turn to? The clave?" he scoffed "They'd be rid of the child in a heartbeat"

Hannah looked away now, his last statement hitting her hard in the heart

He snacked her face once more and made her look at him "But you're something else"

Hannah eyes flashed with anger now, which only seemed to amuse him more

"You're one of my very special children Hannah, I only ever made four of you" he told her quietly "fed the purest of blood when you were just a little speck in your mother's stomach"

"What does that mean" she asked quietly

"It means you're more powerful then you'll ever know" He answered "But" he said standing up now "That is not why I'm here today" he pulled vials and a knife out of his long leather jacket "This may hurt" he told her with a smile.

He stood over her now, knife in hand and with one clean sharp motion he sliced her down the forearm.

The room was once again filled with Hannah's blood curding scream

It didn't take long for the blood loss to get to her head, she had no option but to sit there lightheaded as he bled her dry. She had watched him collect eight vials by now and she could slowly see the room lose focus, her eyes having a hard time to stay open

"I think that'll have to do" he told her placing the cap on the last one, he used a healing rune on her skin and she didn't even feel it sting as he carved it.

He pulled out a rag now to clean the blood off her newly heal cut, it wasn't till he was cleaning the blood off the tips of her fingers did she notice a change in the man

"Where did you get that" he asked both shocked and quietly "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT RING" he now yelled at her making her jump

When she didn't answer he slap her hard across the face

"The ring girl, where did you get that ring" he growled

"It was given to me" she stammered out "It was given to me by Jace Wayland"

"My son wouldn't be foolish enough" he growled "I taught the boy better than that"

Hannah gasped now "That's not possible"

"But it is" he told her getting all up in her face

"You're a Morgenstern" she spat

"The Wayland was really a nice cover don't you think" he told her "besides the clave wouldn't waste their time looking for a dead man"

Hannah's little heart was beating fast now, could it even be possible

He tried ripping the ring from her finger now "You wouldn't have thought that the boy I raised would turn out so weak…" he stopped trying to pull the ring off "Magic" he snapped "Remove it" he ordered "Remove it and I shall pay a visit to my long lost son… I see now intrusting the boy with Hodge was a bad idea"

"Hodge" Hannah gasped

"Take the ring off" he ordered once more and pulled out his knife "Or I can always do it the hard way"

"Mr Malfoy" Came the bored tone of the Dark Lord "Perhaps you might be able to help our guest out"

Valentine stood up now and turned to Draco in confusion

Draco stepped forward after being encouraged by both his aunt and father

"No" Hannah said letting out a sob as Draco approached them, she was looking into Draco's eyes now pleading.

Jace was her last hope, he was the only thing that kept her going each and everyday

Valentine looked at Draco with interest as he now stood before her

"The locket" The Dark Lord said amused at the man's confusion "The boy controls her with the locket"

"Hannah" Draco said both softly and commanding, he had to do this… they both had little to no choice here

"Please don't" She sobbed barely holding it together

"I'm ordering you to lift the spell" he told her "I'm ordering you to let me remove your ring"

It was no use, she had little to no strength after the loss of so much blood let alone how strong the locket had become over the past few months.

She closed her eyes and felt the soft trickle of the spell being lifted, it was then she could no longer hold it together. She broke down into a ball of mess, her tears falling freely now

Draco removed the ring and handed it to Valentine

"Perhaps I should pay a visit to my son" Valentine said smiling triumphantly down at her "perhaps this ring will destroy the boys last shred of disobedience… and his last shred of hope at seeing his beloved alive and well"

"You'll destroy him" Hannah stammered out

"It is easier to rebuild a broken man then it is one who thinks he has something left to live for" Valentine informed her "I believe I'll see you again" he told her before giving the Dark Lord a nod and disappeared into the darkness

Hannah felt her walls crumbling down as the spell holding her in place lifted

"It would appear the girl is well and truly broken" he told Bellatrix earning himself a laugh from the lady

Draco went to help her to her feet, to comfort her in some way… Only to be pushed away from the girl. Hannah stumbled her way across to Narcissa and into the ladies warm embrace, quietly Narcissa led the small broken girl out of the room and back to her own.

Once she was in the safety in her room she let herself freely cry and mourn the loss that was fresh in her heart.

She heard her bedroom door open and close

"Stop" Narcissa's soft voice ordered "She'll need time"


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own either Harry Potter or The Mortal Instruments**

Week's had passed since Valentines visit and Hannah hadn't uttered a word to a single soul let alone let herself properly eat or rest, most of her night where filled with her wails as she cried herself to sleep.

Draco had stopped sleeping in her room at night after she had magically thrown his armchair at him but that didn't keep him away interlay, he would return each and every day. He would either try to get her to talk to him or attempt to get her to eat more than a couple of mouth fills of food, which would only happen if he used the power of the locket

"Please Hannah" he pleaded the night before he would return to Hogwarts "Just talk to me… hell look at me even, I'd settle for that"

He leant over and placed a soft hand on her bear shoulder, she hated the way her body yearned for his touch. How it craved it even, she knew it was the effects of the locket but that didn't make it any less intoxicating

"Please don't" she found herself quietly pleading "You're making it hard to determine what emotions are mine and what aren't… you touching me doesn't make it any easier"

"You have to understand that I had to do it" he expressed, not moving his hand "I had no choice"

"I get that" she snapped looking at him now "What you don't get is I have every right to moan my old life… a life I very well won't get back because there is a very large 'If" I make it through this war" she sobbed now "That ring was all I had left to cling to"

He took the sobbing girl into his arms, she had looked so broken so fragile this last week.

"I have nothing left" she sobbed

'That's not true" he told her softly stroking her back "You have me"

"Why are you being so nice" she asked looking up at him now, the Draco she knew was a cold hearted prat

He simply answered by tapping the locket at her throat, so it changed him also… 'Huh' she thought

"If you just stop fighting the connection and embraced it you wouldn't be having such a hard time coming to terms with what's your feelings and what isn't" he informed her "And the sooner you realise I'm not the enemy you'll also have a much easier time…"

"Aren't you?" she questioned turning to face him "Because last time I checked you where sided with the bad guys" she said pointing at his arm

"I'm sided with my family" he pressed "I have and will always put my family first, regardless of the outcome"

"So you would kill for them" she shot at him

"To protect my family…" he asked "I'd… you're not different, you're a shadowhunter you're raised to kill"

"I'm raised to kill and hunt demons" she snapped "There is a very large difference"

"Is there?" he asked "Because I've seen you almost kill a man"

"In self-defence" she snapped "He would have done far worse to me at the end of the day and you know it"

Draco shuddered at her words

"We are arguing again" she pointed out, calming her angry self-down

"We aren't arguing" he told her "We are having a heated discussion" he said pressing the point "besides there isn't going to be such thing as good guys and bad guys… there is going to be either dead or alive and I want to be alive, don't you?"

"Not if I'm left standing with the bad guys" she answered "Not if I'm left without my friends and loved ones"

"How about with me?" he asked placing a soft hand on her cheek "Stay alive with me"

"I…" Was all Hannah could say

"I'm not trying to replace him" Draco told her looking her in the eyes now "I'm trying to be the person you need me to be…"

"And what's that" she asked a little short of breath, he was a little too close to her now

"At the moment" he said leaning in slightly "A distraction to all the death and destruction going on outside of these walls"

"Is that all" she asked

"You're used to saving the world" he told her "Let me save you for once"

"Is that such a good idea" she said when he lent in even more

"I think it is" he answered softly, inches from her

"Is that you specking" she questioned "Or the locket"

"Both" he said crushing his lips into hers

She couldn't help but moan at the touch, all the built up anticipation lead up to this one small moment. Every touch, ever caress felt like electricity through her already alight veins.

All thoughts and emotions had been thrown out the window, all she could think about was the wonderful feeling of his lips against hers, his hard body pressed against hers.

She felt him slowly pushing her body back on the soft mattress, his large lean body leaning over hers. It was then that the full extent of what they were doing hit her like a ton of bricks

She reluctantly pulled her mouth away from his "Wait" she gasped out "I…" she said softly

"Can't?" he said trying to catch his breath

She shook her head "I'm sorry" she said softly "I'm not…. I'm not ready… not yet"

He slowly sat up, bring her up into a sitting position as well "It's alright" he told her "We got a little carried away"

Oh how she desperately wished she could give herself to him, right here… right now. But part of her could never give herself away to Draco, not with Jace fresh in her mind. Not with her love for him weighing so heavenly in her heart

She lent up and kissed him softly on the lips, closing her eyes at the blissful pleasure that spread through her body "I really am sorry" she told him once she ended the kiss

"All things good come to those who wait" He said with a slight smile "Come up" he said dragging her to her feet "It's my last night at the manor and I don't want it to be spent cooped up in these stuffy walls"

"What do you have in mind" she asked excepting the cloak he handed her

"A walk through the gardens" he simply told her leading her down the empty corridors

They had almost made it outside unnoticed, undetected. It wasn't till they turned the last corner did they come face to face with two deatheaters guarding their exit

"Mr Malfoy" the one on the left said with a sadistic smile "A little late to be out and about don't you think?"

"I was just taking Miss Ravenheart out to get some fresh air" Draco stated "What with my absence fast approaching"

"I'm sorry Mr Malfoy but we have our orders" The tall one on the left informed him

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Draco snapped, his eyes narrowing at the man in question

"No one is to set foot outside the manor walls this evening" he answered, Hannah noticed the man's hand slowly edging its way towards his wand

Hannah softly graved Draco's arm "Come Draco" she softly tells him "Perhaps an early night will do us wonders before you leave tomorrow, all I ask is time alone"

Her last comment seemed to amuse the deatheaters before her

"Run alone Mr Malfoy and amuse your lady while you still can" the one on the left snickered

She felt the muscles in Draco's arm tense up

"Best be on your way now" The deatheater said pointedly

Draco! Hannah ordered

He turned to look at her now with a look of pure shock on his face, he quickly took hold of her hand and led her back the way they came "How did you do that?" he hissed quietly now slowing down their pace

"What?" she asked confused

"You just spoke" he said looking around to make sure they were alone "In my mind"

"How?" She asked looking around herself, they had almost made it back to their rooms "Could it be the locket?"

"There you two are" Lucius Malfoy said stepping out of the shadows, making the pair of them jump in fright. He looked at them now with a suspicious look in his eyes, watching them both closely "Severus wishes to have a word with you Draco… Regarding your upcoming school year"

"I'll be with him shortly father" Draco answered placing a hand on the small of Hannah's back

"I'll see to it she gets returned to your room" he said slowly, giving Hannah the same cold calculating look she was use to receiving

"It'll be alright father" Draco insisted "I won't be a moment"

"Nonsense" Lucius snapped "Do not keep your new headmaster waiting"

"Headmaster" Hannah said looking at Draco with shock, she looked at him directly in the eyes. She didn't trust Lucius as far as she could throw him, but the fact of the matter is Draco will be returning to school tomorrow and will not be able to look after her 24/7. It was about time she learnt to handle his father on her own, as terrified as that thought made her.

"Draco sweetheart" Narcissa said turning down the corridor

Hannah noticed Draco visible sigh with relief "Mother" he said with a true smile "Please see to it Hannah is returned to my room won't you?"

"Come" Narcissa said holding out her arm for Hannah, only just noticing the tension between father and son

Once they were safely back in Draco's room Narcissa addressed her "You'll have to forgive my husband, he hasn't been right of mine ever since he returned to us"

"Narcissa you know I'm not safe" Hannah tried to reason with her

"No one in this house is dear" Narcissa quietly hissed "I'm just grateful Draco is returning to school in the morning, at least there he has Severus"

"Do you even hear yourself?" Hannah asked grasping at straws, once Draco left that front door she had a target on her back

"You're under the Malfoy protection" Narcissa shot back "As long as that necklace is around your neck you're as good as a Malfoy" when Hannah went to once again interject she snapped "Besides the Dark Lord requires you to be kept alive, so consider yourself lucky that you still have a purpose"

That shut Hannah up, all this time she had forgotten the fact that the Dark Lord went to all this trouble to obtain her. To break her and bring her to his side, she would have outside laughed if she wasn't worried Narcissa would think she was crazy.

"As long as you have purpose and value you're as good to him as my sister" Narcissa repeated "Just play your cards right"

Right then a house-elf entered the room interrupting their conversation, Hannah noticed the poor thing shaking like a leaf from head to toe "Miss" it said flinching even at its own voice "The mistresses are required in the drawing room"

"You heard the elf" Narcissa said leaving the room "Change your clothes and met me outside, you have two minutes" she said pulling out her wand and fixing Hannah's messy hair

Once in the drawing room Hannah took her regular seat between both Narcissa and Draco, Hannah noticed the slightly cold dead look in Draco's eyes. Whatever his meeting was about it can't have been good, all she did was softly take his hand under the table. She felt him relax at her touch, he wouldn't risking looking at her or thanking her for such the small yet large gesture.

However once the Dark Lord entered the room Hannah snacked her hand back, not risking such an action being court under the watchful eye of Lord Voldemort

"It would seem" Voldemort said having taking his seat and around looking at each and every person at the table "That all those still loyal to Dumbledore still wish to resume their teaching duties at Hogwarts… they still believe they are protected the old fools work.. His ever so faithful students"

This comment earnt a few snickers around the table from those most loyal, mostly Bellatrix

"For those of you who are unaware I have appoint Severus headmaster" He said gesturing to the man in question "I have no doubt in my mind that Severus will do us all proud"

"It is an honour my Lord" Severus said bowing his head

"We are shaping young minds" Voldemort said with a sickening smile on his face "And we will not tolerate any insolence, which is why the Carrow's will both be joining him upon his return"

That sent shivers up Hannah's spin, deatheaters freely roaming the castle… on unsuspecting children, dear god the Gryffindor's

Mastering up all the courage she could she slowly raised her hand, this action made not only the Dark Lord laugh but all his followers as well

"Have something you wish to share Miss Ravenheart?" Voldemort said with a sickening smile

"Perhaps my Lord" Hannah said feeling sick to her stomach "Perhaps you should consider using the Slytherin students to keep their fellow students inline, if there is one thing that could be taken away from Umbridge's time as headmaster it was the fact she used students to fight off the rise of the rebelling student body"

"Marvellous" He simple said looking at her in serious now "You may be starting to prove your worth Miss Ravenheart" he looked at Draco now "Do not underestimate that rare creature you have on your arm Draco… she may be of more use to you than just a pretty face"

"Never my Lord" Draco said looking at Hannah proudly "I'm sure my uncle can testify that she has a nasty right hook also" that last comment made the Dark Lord laugh outright

"Onto other pressing matters" Voldemort continued

Hannah felt a sigh of relief leave her lips the moment the room was dismissed

"Keep it up" Narcissa whispered leaving the room with Lucius

"Let's retire for the evening shall we" Draco said holding out his arm

She noticed how he watched the remaining deatheaters with caution

Once they were both back in his room he locked and sealed the door with magic, she saw the tension instantly ease from his body

"What was that?" he asked softly, she could hear the anger in his voice "I know you Hannah and you can't be that stupid as to think intrusting our house to be any better than the Carrows when it comes to the other students" he looked at her how "You basically gave the whole of Slytherin house a free pass"

"Believe it or not Draco, I have faith that the Slytherin students will somewhat protect the rest of the student body" she stated "I believe that they will shelter the younger students from the Carrows as best they can"

"Then you're a fool" he snapped

"I just have more faith in our fellow housemates then you do" she shot back

"When it comes down to it, they will protect themselves… self-preservation my dear" he said moving towards her "There isn't a hope in hell of one of our fellow snakes putting their neck on the line for a Hufflepuff… or worse Gryffindor"

"We will see" She said as he placed a hand behind her neck and pulled her body into his "You need to rest" she told him as she felt his lips on her neck "You've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow"

"Severus is taking me himself" he said continuing his assault "He believes it's unwise for me to get the train, what with everything that's happened"

"Smart idea" Hannah said closing her eyes now "But you still need rest"

"I'd rather continue doing this" he said capturing her lips in a heated kiss

"Draco" Hannah said pulling back

"This is maddening you know" he told her, a look of frustration clear as day in his eyes "You have no idea the effect you have on me"

"Me" she challenged "Or the locket"

"The locket only amplifies what we feel… intensifies what's already there" He countered "Every fibre of my body is telling me to seal this connection, to complete the bond"

"I don't want to rush this" she said giving him a chased kiss on the cheek "I don't want to rush this... Rush us, not the night before you leave me"

He really looked at her now, be saw the hurt in her eyes. He knew she must be afraid, just as afraid as he was about leaving tomorrow

"I'm just a firecall away" he said softly caressing her face "I'll speak to Severus"

"Stay with me tonight" she asked leading him to the bed "and not in your chair"

"You mean the chair you destroyed?" he said with a smirk

"I don't think we needed it anymore" she said with a playful smile

"But just sleeping" he asked unbuttoning his shirt, his actions made her blush

"Just sleeping" she reassured him "and perhaps more of this" she said giving him a soft kiss

"You'll be the death of me witch" he said climbing into the bed "going to change or are you just going to stay dressed in that" he said eyeing her dress

She slowly started to unzip her dress, letting the skin tight black dress fall to the floor. Bending over she picked up his discarded shirt and started to slowly button it into place

"Like I said" he told her visibly gulping "the death of me"

"Shut up and get comfortable" she laughed getting into the large king-size bed


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own either Harry Potter or The Mortal Instruments**

 _Hello everyone! I'm so sorry about the long wait, I have been away for work and have had little time to get any writing in._

 _Here is a little taste of the chapters I should be uploading by the end of the week (Fingers crossed I don't get called in)_

 _Once again I'm extremely sorry that I've kept you all waiting!_

 _Ps. it's time to see Hannah grow in Draco's absence, whether it's for the good… you'll just have to wait and see._

* * *

The next morning Hannah woke wrapped up in the warm embrace that was Draco, for the first time she let herself truly smile. In all this darkness she had managed to let herself feel a little happiness, something she knew would be short lived so she might as well treasure it while it lasted.

"That's something I could get use to" Draco said sleepily from her side

"What's that?" She asked rolling onto her side to face him now

"You" he answered truthfully closing his eyes once more

"I like this side of you" she stated

He chuckled now "I guess you could say… you bring out the best in me?"

Hannah outright laughed now "Who knew the big bad Malfoy had it in him"

"No one" he answered strongly now "And no one ever will"

She sighed at the slight hostility in his voice, she guessed she should expect it

"I'm sorry" he said after a few moments looking at her now

"I know you are" She said rolling onto her back

"Behind closed doors I can be anything you need me to be" He told her "But out there" he said nodding towards his bedroom door "I'm a Malfoy, I'm a pureblood… I'm a deatheater" the last one he could barely get out "Surely there is two different sides of you… You're a Shadowhunter, A witch, a Pureblood and now the Malfoy betrothed"

"Betrothed" she said raising an eyebrow at him

"Would you rather salve?" he said with a smirk

She sighed at him before saying "You are right, there are two different sides to me… I'm from two different worlds, each demanding different things from me"

"It would be interesting to see how you view the world" he said looking off in thought now "As a shadowhunter you must view my world in a completely different light"

"I guess you could say that… you see purebloods, half bloods and muggleborns" she started "I just see downworlders" She watched him scrunch his nose up in disgust "Same goes for Werewolves, Vampires, even warlocks. I was raised to view them also as downworlders, just like to me demons are a day to day thing but to you they are things of myths and legions simply because we protect your world from them"

She turned to face him once more

"I was trained by a warlock" she told him now "Did I ever tell you that?"

"No" He answered looking intrigued now

"His name is Magnus" she said with a fond smile on her face "I was such a scared child the first time I met him, he saved me from the Clave… promised to take care of me and teach me how to control my magic, so everything I know I learnt from him, a High Warlock"

"You came to Hogwarts more prepared then all of us put together" he said, an impressed look on his face "No wonder you make Granger looked dumb at times"

"To be fair I've just been taught a broader range of magic, not just spells that require you to wave a wand but magic that is drawn from the energy around you… being taught by a warlock has shown me that anything is possible" she pressed

He kissed her on the lips now "You are one of a kind" he told her "As much as I'd love nothing more than to stay in this bed all day and pick your brain I'm afraid we have to join my mother for breakfast"

"What will become of me once your gone" She asked climbing out of the bed

"Mother has promised to take you under her wing" He answered climbing out also "It's the only way we can prevent you from not being locked back up in my absence" he looked at her now "Perhaps in time the Dark Lord can trust you enough to return with me"

Apart from the first few months Hannah didn't feel like a prisoner and she knew Draco was the reason for it, however she knew as soon as he walked out that door she was well and truly a prisoner of Malfoy Manor. Of the Dark Lord.

"Come on" Draco said coming out of his wardrobe already dressed in a pair of slacks and a button up shirt "You know as well as I not to keep my mother waiting"

She sat silently through breakfast, she was happy to let mother and son talk between themselves because her mind was else where

"Hannah" Draco said snapping out of her thoughts, they both looked at her with concern "Eat something" he said nodding towards her plate "You need to eat"

"I'm not really feeling to well" she answered truthfully

He looked at her with worrying eyes now "Please don't make me order you"

"Draco darling" her mother intervened now "How about I see to it Hannah gets some soup later on… perhaps when her stomach is feeling up to it"

"Severus is here" said the cold voice of Lucius

His sudden appearance made Hannah tense

"We will walk you to the fireplace" Narcissa told her son rising to her feet, Hannah followed her lead

Draco reached back and link Hannah's arm with his, sending his father warning looks as he did so.

"Remember what I said" Draco whispered as they made their way through the deserted halls "Keep your head down and keep to mother's side"

"You and I both know that isn't going to be enough" She whispered back, a hint of fear in her voice

"I'll be home as often as I can" he tried to reassure her, he stopped walking and waited for his parents to move around the corner before capturing her lips in a soft caring kiss. He tried to express everything in that one little gesture that he couldn't or even shouldn't bring himself to say "I promise I'll come back for you"

"We mustn't keep them waiting" Was all Hannah could bring herself to say

She silently watched him follow Professor Snape through the fireplace, a feeling of emptiness filled her to the core the moment the fireplace no longer held any green flames

"Let's get you back to your room" Narcissa told her quietly while watching the shadows around her "The sooner you're out of sight the better"

Hannah couldn't help but agree, so she kept up with Narcissa's fast pace. The moment she was safely back in her room she let out a sigh of relief, they had not come across another living soul

"I'll be back to check on you hourly" Narcissa informed her "I'll have a house-elf stationed in your room at all times" she paused to look at Hannah with such sadness "I have no idea what it to come of you now Draco isn't around but I promise you I'll try my best"

"Thank you for everything" Hannah said as the older lady closed and sealed the door shut with magic, she heard the faint click of the lock turning in place and it was at that moment she once again became a prisoner

* * *

Hannah had somehow made it through the remainder of the week both unseen and unnoticed, to be honest she hadn't left either her room or Draco's. She found the smell of his sheets comforting in his rather large absence, so she often found herself sleeping in his large king-sized bed.

Hannah has also noticed that Narcissa was giving her some space, she would stop by at least six times a day, often accompanied by food or a pot of tea and it was during these moments she noticed that Draco's absence was effecting Narcissa just as much as it was her.

Hannah was starting to welcome this new found bond with the older women, she no longer came across as a cold hearted pureblood, when in fact she was just a mother. A mother worried deeply for her son and husband, a mother who put her family first and above all else.

She was currently seated at Draco's personal desk reading over the rather short note she had received from him this morning, apparently Narcissa receives a letter daily only this time it came with a small note for her.

' _You are far wiser then I give you credit for'_

That was all it said… that was all he wrote and to be honest she didn't know what she expected, a heart filled letter? A, I miss you too? No this was Draco Malfoy we were talking about, neither of those were ever an option.

"Mopping about in my little baby nephews absence" came the childlike voice of Bellatrix from the bedroom doorway

Hannah quickly rose to her feet in defence, picking up Draco's letter opener in defence

"You'll need a lot more than that dear" Bellatrix said in a serious voice now eyeing off the letter opener

"You and I both know that isn't true" Hannah slowly stated

"True" Bellatrix answered while looking at her nails "But we both know you're not stupid"

"Can I help you?" Hannah asked at last

"I believe you can" Bellatrix answered strolling into the room now "Its time you learnt a thing or two" she answered with a sadistic smile "Follow me" she said just about skipping out the door

It was then Hannah noticed the two other male deatheaters waiting at the doorway, it would appear she had no choice but to follow the crazed women…..


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own either Harry Potter or The Mortal Instruments**

 _Hello everyone! I'm so sorry about the long wait, I have been extremely busy with a new promotion at work so I've been trying to find time to juggle my many stories and work._

 _Once again, I'm extremely sorry that I've kept you all waiting!_

 _Enjoy lovely's_

They lead her through the deserted manor, she had always found the silence unsettling within its walls.

It didn't take her long to realize their destination, she almost stopped dead in her tracks when she did.

The dungeon.

"Don't be scared little one" Bellatrix said in an annoying baby-talk voice

Hannah couldn't help but clench her fists at the condescending women

Bellatrix stepped to the side letting Hannah walk through the first, she remembered this room well. These dank cold walls… however this time sitting in the very middle of the room was a single chair, with a young man tied to it.

He looked beaten and broken, not to mention barely conscious. Is this how she looked before Draco and his mother saved her?

"Here is how it's going to work" Bellatrix said playfully bringing her out of her thoughts.

She went and stood behind the young man now "It's simple really" she said with a cold smile "It's going to be you… or him"

Hannah wanted to be sick

"Surly the choice is easy" Bellatrix told her playing with her wand "perhaps a refresher?"

Before she could comprehend what was to come or ever prepare herself, she once again found herself screaming in agony in this very room, screaming under the excruciation effects of the cruciatus curse.

She found herself clinging to her locket, clinging to Draco for strength and comfort.

Bellatrix lifted the curse, a cruel smile on her face

"My nephew makes you weak" Bellatrix hissed when she noticed her clinging to her locket "I thought shadowhunters were meant to be feared? An all-powerful been?" She lent over Hannah now "All I see is a weak pathetic girl"

"I'll show you weak" Hannah hissed under her breath slamming her head into Bellatrix's making the deranged women stubble backwards.

Sensing the opportunity, she lunged for her, her shaking hands finding themselves around her neck.

It didn't take too long for the guards to intervene, pulling her off a red-faced Bellatrix

"You underestimate me" Hannah spat in a small cold voice

Bellatrix strolled over and slapped Hannah hard across the face, she had a new found crazed look in her eyes "If it wasn't for my sister you'd be locked back in here" she straightened herself up and faced her once more "You're a shadowhunter, you're already a trained killer" she hissed "You already have a killer instinct, its time you used them"

The guards let her go and it took all her strength to remain standing.

It was only then she noticed the warmth of the locket against her skin, Draco.

She stood up straight now, looking from both the unconscious man to Bellatrix.

In war, you have no choice but to survive, she knew there was no coming back from this.

"Teach me" she said defeated

Bellatrix gave her a wide smile now "With pleasure"

Later that evening Hannah was sitting on the cold stone floor of her bathroom looking down at her blood-soaked hands, the fact that they stopped shaking was alarming. She had shut part of herself away while in that room, she knew the only way she would make it through was to rely on instinct alone and to shield what little humanity that remained away.

She killed a man today and didn't feel an inch of remorse, to be honest she didn't feel anything. She stood there watching him bleed out as she cut into his flesh, his screams of pain could still be heard ringing in her ears.

Her locket was now as cold as her heart.

* * *

Weeks had passed since that fateful night, as more days passed she no longer needed Bellatrix's guidance or instructions when it came to the never-ending victims brought before her.

Hannah's heart and mind was now numb.

Narcissa had stopped coming by to visit, perhaps her change had become too much for the older women and if Hannah was honest it made it easier on her. She no longer clung to Narcissa as a life line because every time Hannah looked deep into the older women's beautiful blue eyes all she saw was heartbreak.

Hannah was now allowed to walk about the manor unsupervised, which was their greatest mistake. For she may have given up thinking she might be rescued she hadn't given up looking for an escape, she had all the major entrances and exits saved to memory, she had also memorised the guards shift changes for Malfoy manor was still heavily guarded even if the master wasn't around.

However, at this given time she was once again at Bellatrix's command within the dungeon, her latest victim magically hanging upside down before her.

With a drawn out sigh she told the whimpering man "Surly you're a smart man" she paused to run the blade of her dagger down his back "Even you've got to grasp the fact that all of this" she said gesturing at the blood all over herself and the floor "Could have been avoided if you simply answer her questions…" with lightning fast relaxes she stabbed the dagger into is shoulder joint "Now I'll ask again" she hissed as the small cell was filled once more with his bloodcurdling screams

The sound of someone clearing their throat made Hannah whip around in defence, weapon at the ready.

She dropped the dagger to the floor when she came face to face with a confused and dear she thinks it scared Draco.

"Draco" Hannah whispered "You came back"

"I promised I would" he answered, he looked very guarded now. His eyes had landed on her blood-soaked clothes drifting to his deranged Aunt in the corner silently smiling to herself

"I think it's an improvement" she told her nephew with a playful smile "Don't you?" you could hear the challenge in her voice, the unspoken threat almost "You are dismissed my pet" she told Hannah picking up the dagger "I'll take it from here"

Hannah now stood frozen in place, considering Draco's cold hard eyes

"Come" He told her firmly holding out a hand to which she softly took.

He leads her through the deserted manor and up to the safety of their quarters, never once uttering a word. Once he had softly closed and locked the door with a spell did he look at her, really look at her.

His eyes held nothing but regret and sorrow "Let's get you cleaned up" was all he told her as he left the room.

She followed him into the bathroom, over the past few weeks she had thought over a million things to say to him, to yell at him but in this given moment she was left speechless. She had thought he'd never return to her, never come back for her… and here he was, running her a hot bath.

"I'm sorry" he said running one of his cold hands down her blood-stained cheek "I should never have left you"

"You had no choice" she relied in a small dead voice

"What has she done to you" he said mostly to himself

She pulled away from him now "You did this to me" she snapped "Not her… you"

"Hannah" Draco said shocked reaching for her

Hannah blinked away the tears in her eyes, she felt well and truly broken. She crumbled to the floor, Draco diving to catch her. He held her small shaking frame close to his body, he felt her cling to him like a life line.

"I'm sorry" he whispered into her hair and she softly rocked her "I'm so terribly sorry" he kept whispering repeatedly.

The next morning, she woke up in the strong warm embrace that was Draco, she looked down at her hands expecting to find blood and dirty only to find them clean and pale. He must have cleaned all the blood off her at some point last night, she had never felt so lost and broken till last night, she never realised how much she missed him and depended on him.

"I really am sorry" he told her softly

She rolled herself over so she was laying on his chest and looked up into his soft grey eyes "There is no point fighting over the past, for we need the strength to fight the future"

He couldn't help but chuckle slightly "Wise words"

"When do you have to leave?" she asked sadly

A serious look crossed his face now "Monday morning"

"What is it?" she asked noticing the change

"It's nothing to worry about" he said brushing the hair out of her face "Just let me escapes reality, for a lest a little while"

So, she let him, she didn't once ask what was bothering him and he didn't once bring up her sessions with Bellatrix because he quickly learnt that when he did she would shut herself off to him completely.

She was however able to piece together snippets of information about is current situation at Hogwarts and to be honest she felt far better off here at Malfoy Manor then living under the reign of the Carrow's, it was war amongst the Hogwarts students. House against house, student against student, no one knowing who to trust or who they could turn to during their time of need.

Draco had already ended up in the hospital wing twice but from what she heard he had left them in far worst shape.

She was currently curled up in front of the fire, winter was fast approaching and as the days past the manor was losing what little warmth it had.

Draco stormed into the room slamming the door closed behind him, he was once again supporting a split lip "Teach me" he snapped

"Pardon" she asked confused, slowly sitting upright

"Teach me to defend myself" he hissed

She climbed to her feet now and watched him closely for a moment, he was scared. He was scared and defenceless.

"Don't think for one second I'll go easy on you" she said stalking towards him now

He noticed her movements and took a defensive stance "I wouldn't expect you to" she gave him no warning as she took a swing at him narrowly missing his head

He stumbled back in shock

"Fight" She growled taking another swing at him

"I said teach me" he said dodging another punch "not fight me"

"And I need to know you're worth my time" she challenged "Or are you to scared to hit a girl… not that you could"

She watched the anger start to bubble in his eyes, he was frustrated… good.

He took a swing at her now, she dodged his assault with ease

"You're going to have to try harder than that" she said with amusement in her voice

He came at her with full force now, trying time and time again to lay a single hit on her

With a swift kick, he ended up on his ass, red in the face from anger and perhaps a little bit of embarrassment.

"Had enough?" she challenged, to be honest she wanted to vent some anger and teach him a lesion

He climbed to his feet "again" he snapped

She let out a long sigh "What is this really about?" she asked

"I'm sick of feeling weak" he snapped "And I am not weak" he growled putting up his fists in defence

She walked over to him and softly placed her hands over his fists, he slowly lowered his hands

"Draco" she said softly "If this is really what you want… then I will teach you but for all the right reasons, not when your angry and hot headed"

"You have no idea what it's like" he told her "Walking those halls"

Her eyes darkened at that "I believe I can somewhat relate" she growled

"I didn't…" he started to say

"You didn't what?" she challenged "Think? Because your right, you didn't" she pulled away from him now "Would you rather trade places? Because I sure as hell would" she turned and walked away from him now "If you want to learn how to fight, go ask your Aunt"

He didn't return home after that, he had chosen to stay at school rather than face her. Face what he had done, because deep down they both knew who she was becoming was because of him.

The only reasons she knew it was getting remotely close to Christmas was because Narcissa was excited over her sons return for the holidays. She had quietly sat and watched as the older lady prepared the Christmas decorations and saw to it that the elves had decorated the family wing with the correct amount of festive decorations.

"Wont it be wonderful to have Draco home" Narcissa asked humming to herself

Hannah had no idea how in a time like this the women had any shred of holiday cheer, hell she had spent the night up in her room crying over the fact this would be her first Christmas without Jace… without Magnus.

Narcissa stopped to look at her now "Whatever you and my son are fighting about needs to stop, I won't accept such behaviour, especially at Christmas"

"You needn't worry mother" Came the husky voice of Draco from the doorway

"Draco" Narcissa gasped, her face lighting up with joy.

She raced over to her son and pulled him into a loving embrace

Hannah slowly rose to her feet, meeting Draco's calculating grey eyes

"I hope you don't mind mother but I need to speak with Hannah for just one moment" Draco told her never taking his eyes off her

"Of course," she said patting his cheek and walking away

"I don't want to fight with you Draco" she said softly once his mother left the room "I don't have it in me to fight with you anymore"

"And I'm not here to fight with you either" he replied slowly walking towards her "I'm here to fix things"

"I don't think you can" she answered honestly, everything was different now

He pulled her into his arms, she couldn't help but lean into his touch. She had missed being in his arms, feeling him softly rub circles with his thumbs. It was as if he was a drug and she would never get enough

"Draco" she said softly as he lent down and gave her a slow soft kiss

"I've managed to convince them to have you return to Hogwarts with me" he explained

"Really?" she said socked

"I've managed to convince them that your assistance would be a large help in keeping the students in line" he informed her, he noticed her face harden at this "But you'll be away from this manor… you'll be away from the influence that is my Aunt"

"You want me to hurt innocent children" she hissed trying to pull herself from his grip

"No" he said firmly holding on "I'm trying to protect what little humanity you have left"

"I killed a man just this morning" she simply stated "Just because your Aunt was bored… did you know that?"

He looked both shocked and disgusted

"Now see that is the reaction a normal human is supposed to have" she expressed "But me… nothing, I felt nothing" she paused for a moment "Maybe I'm no better than your deranged Aunt" she looked at him now "You've said it before, I'm a shadowhunter, I'm a trained killer"

"You know I can feel it right" he confessed pointing at her locket "You cling to me, every time you walk into that room, that little part of yourself that you lock away clings to me… clings to my very core for salvation, for protection. I'm there with you, every step of the way whether you acknowledge that or not… that is my punishment to suffer alongside you, day in and day out"

She had no idea she was intentionally seeking him out, that she needed his strength to endure her new-found hell in the dungeons

"Do you remember the first day?" he asked

Of course she did, how could see not

"I was in Potions class at the time" he confessed "I felt every time she hurt you… every time she turned her wand on you and most importantly I felt that deathly calm take hold of you" he took a moment to compose himself "That is why I need you by my side" he pressed "for not only your sanity but my own as well"

"Why do you feel so much through the connection but I feel nothing when you're in a fight or worse in the hospital wing?" she asked

"Because I've accepted this bond" he explained "You however seem to be suppressing it"

"It's hard" she pressed

"I get that" he interrupted "I haven't once pushed you have I?"

"No" she answered truthfully

"I thought we were in this together" he told her "I thought you promised to try"

"I'm scared" she confessed

"Of what" he snapped clearly getting frustrated now

"Of losing you to" she just about yelled "I lost everything! My freedom, my family, myself, but most importantly the love of my life"

Draco had reeled back, almost as if she had slapped him

"I cannot, no I won't bring myself to feel anything for you because I know at the end of the day I'm fighting a losing battle" she confessed "I've lost everything else, I cannot lose you as well"

"That'll never happed" he said trying to reassure her "I won't let it"

"How can you promise that?" she asked "Look around Draco, we are in the middle of a war"

"Because you and I" He said placing both of his hands softly on her shoulders "Have more than a normal connection, our souls are forever linked" he gave her a soft kiss on the forehead "Till our last dying breath" he pulled back to look at her now "And I for one plan on living up to our Slytherin name and high self-preservation"

"Ever the snake" she chuckled

"Till the end" he said rising one perfect eyebrow "But I promise you" he said seriously now "We will get through this, all you have to do is trust me… trust in us"

"Trust is earnt" she told him

"And I plan on spending every waking moment earning it" he answered "But for now I believe we shouldn't keep my mother waiting"

"You know she is standing at the door don't you" Hannah said with a slight smile

"Oh, I'm aware" he answered leading her over to the couch "I'm surprised she even made it outside the door" he couldn't help but smile down at her as she nestled into his side, he missed this wonderful creature before him. He had waited long enough for her to come around, he will seal this connection before their returned to school for she was to unpredictable until then and as their Lord commented, she wouldn't be trusted till he had complete control over her.


End file.
